El comienzo de una nueva aventura
by Ares793
Summary: Goku luego de ganar el torneo multiversal sigue entrenando con el angel guardian mientras que el mago mas poderoso del universo babidi tenia como plan unir varias dimensiones donde goku conocera nuevas amigos/Novias entre ellas un vampiro demonios angeles caidos y alienigenas aprendera muchas cosas que antes nunca comprendio ¿Como le ira a nuestro saiyajin en su nueva aventura?
1. Chapter 1

Crossover- El comienzo de una nueva aventura

Prologo

Explicando como se unen las dimensiones:

En el espacio exterior se encontraba cierto mago llamado babidi junto con su sirviente badura que de alguna forma regresaron a la vida (Con el tiempo se explicara como fue eso) El mago babidi estaba furioso por su muerte y buscaba una manera de como vengarse…..

-Dabura llamo este a su sirviente

-Que sucede señor babidi responde este -Ya se como me vengare de ese odioso saiyajin

y el maldito del supremo kaio-sama -¿Asi? ¿Y como lo ara señor babidi?-Juntare las mayoria de las dimensiones y resucitare a un viejo enemigo de ese miserable saiyajin, Asi sera mayor la cantidad de gente que muera decia este entre carcajadas dentro de su nave

Planeta de bills

Goku que habia recuperado su tamaño normal (Nota del autor: Tomare gt con la historia de dragon ball super aquí goku tendria 17 años y estaria divorciado de milk cosa que igual aclarare por que mas adelante)

estaria entrenando con wiss esto despues de terminar el torneo multiversal donde el universo 7 gano y pidieron como deseo que reconstruyeran los universos destruidos goku al ya superar a bills ahora su objetivo era wiss a lo que goku le pide que tengan un combate serio

wiss aceptaria he iniciaria atacando a goku con un enorme poder goku lo desvía con su mano en su nueva transformacion (Nota del autor:Tomare su transformacion sera la limit break) inmediatamente se lanza contra wiss este se pone en pose de combate y desvía el golpe de goku este no se queda atrás y le da un rodillazo en el estomago que de alguna forma

logra conectarlo -No me esperaba que pogresaras tanto son goku decia con una voz calmada y a la ve orgulloso de su discipúlo goku sonrie y dice -En cierta parte te lo debo a ti y tus entrenamientos jajaja-Muy bien me parece que hablas mucho para que esto sea una pelea -Tienes razón sigamos con esto decia goku con una sonrisa confiada mientras intercambiaba golpes tras golpe con wiss con cada golpe que goku le lograba dar, wiss le daba 3 con mayor fuerza goku al ver que lograba golpearlo pero no dañarlo estaria frustrado y elevaria mas su poder dandole un poderoso puñetaso para despues cargar su tecnica mas poderosa -kaaaamee haaame diria mientras seguia aumentando su poder wiss al ver eso cargaria un poder con todo y ambos lanzan sus ataques -Haaaaaaa

gritaron ambos a todo pulmon asi provocando un choque de poderes en el cual wiss tenia toda la ventaja goku no se dejaria vencer y aumentaria su kame hame ha a 10 vecez

pero no le serviria de mucho ya que wiss seguia siendo superior por mucho contra nuestro saiyajin wiss decidio terminar todo aumentando su poder y consumiendo la tecnica de goku recibiendo el ataque de lleno quedando muy herido y agotado al igual que wiss al utilizar casi todo su poder este quedaria a penas con muy pocos rasguños

wiss levantaria a goku y lo llevaria a descansar ya que por ahora no tenia el poder para curarlo asi que despues de recuperar un poco de energia decide llevarlo a la tierra para que le den una semilla del ermitaño pero al llegar vaya sorpresa que se encontro todos los guerreros z estaban hablando con gente que este desconocia con exepcion de vegeta y gohan que se fueron al espacio a entrenar por peticion del saiyajin hibrido regresando con los demas todos estaban reunidos con personas que goku y wiss jamas habian visto

(Nota del autor:Los animes que juntare seran to love ru ange cross high school dxd

rosario+vampiro y zero no tsukaima…. Diran que te fumaste para esto ni yo lo se pero tenia ganas de juntar mis animes favoritos xd) Todos saludarian a goku que estaba solo con la camisa de azul de su dogi naranja y algo sangrado verian que wiss igual tenia unas pequeñas heridas y krilin diria -Wao goku me sorprende que llegues a estos limites

todos los guerreros que estaban socializando con los chicos de las otras dimensiones a los de las demas dimensiones no les sorprenderia tanto por que no sabian del poder de ellos al menos algunos sentian el poder de goku y era grande para ser un "Simple humano" yamcha dijo -Espero y nos muestres el poder con el que superaste a bills

mientras todas las chicas no le quitaban el ojo de encima a goku por que pensaban que era lindo y con esos musculos a un mas hasta que una reacciono esta era mizore que dijo -Y ¿Quien es ese tal bills? Wiss responderia -Bills es el dios destructor de este universo,

cuando dijo todos las personas de las demas dimensiones se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la palabra "Dios de la destruccion" Las chicas no le tomarian mucha importancia a eso por que pensaban en como enamorar a goku ya que les flecho el

corazon a primera vista este que estaba algo inconsiente decide hablar -Disculpen ¿Quienes son ustedes? Preguntaba de una forma inocente hasta que todas deciden presentarse y le explican como fue que de la nada sus mundos se empezaron a destruir para finalmente aparecer en ese planeta al terminar la explicacion goku comprendio solo sonrio y dijo su frase para presentarse -Hola soy goku dijo con su tipica sonrisacon todas se sonrojarian de la linda sonrisa del saiyajin despues este pregunta -¿Wiss no podrias investigar lo que paso? Este lo miraria de forma amable y le -Diria are todo lo

que pueda son goku siempre y cuando aya un cierto pago rias lo miraria y le diria -¿Cuanto quiere por darnos esa informacion? El angel la miraria con cara desconcertdada y goku le diria -No rias-chan el se refiere a la comida de la tierra diria con otra sonrisa

haciendo que la pelirroja le sonrie un poco sonrojada y con vergüenza despues de esto el angel se retira dejando a todos boquiabiertos por la manera de viajar del extraño ser fue en ese entonces cuando ten shin han dice -Goku permiteme traerte una semilla del ermitaño para que te recuperes goku solo parpadearia de la confusion y sentiria un leve dolor en el cuerpo y diria -Es cierto con todo esto me olvido que estaba en estas

condiciones lo diria con una risa mientras se rascaba la cabeza los guerreros z se reirian de lo distraido que era su amigo justo cuando ten iva a emprender vuelo una voz le dice -¿Por que mejor no te quedas para que te mate junto a los demas? Todos se sorprendieron y vieron a una persona muy musculoso con ojos blancos pelo verde con varios adornos de oro y una "M" en su frente este era el enemigo del que hablaba babidi

goku gritaria -Que demonios haces aquí broly lo diria en un tono muy enojado y serio todos los demas de las diferentes dimenciones se sorprendieron del repentino cambio de humor de un chico alegre inocente y confiado a alguien tan serio todos voltearon y

vieron que todos estaban en pose de combate igual de serios -Chicos sera mejor que se lleven a estas personas a un lugar seguro dijo goku en un tono serio los demas guerreros z obedecieron y le pidieron a los demas que los siguieran lala se resicnaba al igual que xenovia y kirche querian ayudar y todos los demas obtaron por esa decision goku los

miro enojados y les grito -Que no me escucharon vallanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Dijo furioso y picolo lo miro y le dijo -No estas en condiciones de pelear a demas

no me pienso quedarme sin hacer nada goten y trunks dijieron -Estamos de acuerdo con el señor picolo despues de decir eso se alinearon junto al saiyajin picolo se quito su ropa pesada goten y trunks se transformaron es ssj2 para sorpresa de todas las personas de

otras dimensiones no solo por el cambio si no por el poder que desataban goku elevo su poder al maximo en estado base ya que a un seguia agotado y no tenia energia para transformarse los demas de las otras dimensiones dijieron -Tal vez no seamos tan poderosos pero esperamos servirles en algo despues se posicionaron detras de goku y los

demas broly los miraria con una sonrisa en su casa -Genial mas insectos para aplastar picolo diria -Monstruo infernal di lo que quieras -¿Que soy un monstruo infernal? Te

equivocas soy el mismo demonio decia atacando a los guerreros tomando a goten y trunks los chocaria uno contra otro el golpe resoplo tan fuerte que el piso se agrieto para despues de esto darle una patada a picolo en el abdomen para mandar a volar a los 3 junto a los demas con una rafaga de ki tan poderosa como para destruir un planeta cosa que ni lo hizo sudar despues se abalanza corriendo contra goku para darle un puñetazo que goku logra esquivar a duras penas para despues ambos tomarse de los brazos y goku

darle un rodillazo directo en la cara cosa que a broly no le hizo ni cosquillas mientras tanto wiss que regreso al sentir el poder de broly y tenia un mal presentimiento se posiciono al lado de los chicos que decidieron alejarse un poco tras ser arrojados por el abrumador poder de broly los chicos de las diferentes dimensiones- Vaya vaya son goku

la tiene dificil todos se sobresaltaron de la repentina aparicion de el angel y preguntaron- ¿Los puedes ver? Ya que eran muy rapidos incluso para kiba que su especialidad era la velocidad wiss sacaria su baston reflejando la batalla y todos mirarian atentamente

Mientras tanto en la batalla goku seguia aferrado a broly de los brazos para que broly despues le de una patada que lo mandaria a volar contra una montaña de repente se escuchan dos voces gritar- Mazenko! Eran goten y trunks que se habian recuperado pero para su mala suerte este ataque no le hizo daño asi que los toma de la cabeza para

arrastrarlos y estrellarlos contra una viga y a goten en el piso goku se levantaria gritando -Goten! Para despues correr a su auxilio y cuando iva llegar broly se puso en su camino para despues empezar a tirarle bolas de energia mientras goku seguia avanzando con los brazos en forma de equis para cuando a punto de llegar broly le gritaria -Este es uno especial goku al estar a un metro de broly le diria -Eres un chico bastante fastidioso

recibiendo el ataque de broly que lo mandaria a volar a la punta de una pequeña montaña todas quedarian asustadas por que los mas fuertes han sido derrotados ya solo quedaban krilin el maestro roshi yamcha °18 y wiss broly los miraria y estos tomarian una pose de pelea (A exepcion de wiss) a un sabiendo que no tenian oportunidad las

personas de las demas dimenciones tomarian una pose de pelea y los lideres de las 3 facciones se mirarian entre si con sonrisas mientras michael sonreia -Nunca pense hacer equipo con ustedes -Yo tampoco como lider de los angeles caidos jamas lo imagine

sirzech diria -A un asi no creo que tengamos la mas minima oportunidad contra ese tipo todos se mirarian entre si y se lanzan contra el legendario super saiyajin broly solo los mandaria a volar -¿Piensan detenerme con esos poderes tan insignificante? -No solo entretenerte diria momo herida poniendose de pie mientras que ten shin han le daba una

semilla del ermitaño a goku, goku de inmediato se levanta y mira a ten -Gracias ten shin han me salvaste la vida ten solo se limitaria a decir -Nunca pense que brloy alcanzaria un poder como ese para despues volar hacia la ubicación de los demas guerreros (Nota del autor: Como aquí pasaron años desde la ultima vez que necesitaron las semillas karin

las seguia haciendo por si se llegaran a necesitar asi que tendria un pequeño jarro lleno de ellas) Goku ayudaria a darles una semilla a todos para despues mirar a broly -¿Estas

listo broly? Decia pasando al ssj1 ya que pasaron años de entrenamiento y eso seria mas que suficiente para derrotarlo(Actualmente broly es mas fuerte que super vegetto) broly solo le daria una sonrisa malvada y se lanza contra goku solo para ser recibido por un puñetazo que lo deja adolorido broly retrocede tocandose el menton cuando ya todos

estaban cuarados vieron con sorpresa a goku en ese estado akeno estaba muy sonrojada al igual que las demas todo eso sin saber que las demas mostraban cierto interes en el

pelinegro ange solo dijo en forma sorprendida – Miren goku ahora tiene toda la ventaja todas miraron con asombro como goku le daba una paliza pero algo sucedió sin que goku se diera cuenta broly empezo a robarle la energia a goku con la maquina de babidi

como plan b por si algo sucedia esto lo hizo con una mas pequeña para que no se diera cuenta goku al percatarse de eso trato de sacarsela pero era inutil ya que broly lo estaba sosteniendo broly de los brazos al ver que goku ya no tenia casi nada de energia aprovecho para devolverle la humillacion -Veamos kakarotto como empezare con mi

venganza? Decia sosteniendolo del pelo para que despues goku le diera un puñetazo con

sus ultimas energias broly retrocedio y goku empezo a cargar su tecnica -Kame hame haaaa una gran luz ilumino todo y se creo una gran explosion goku creyo haberlo derrotado al igual que las chicas pero cuando el humo se discipo sintieron terror al ver a

broly intacto este tomo a goku que ya no tenia nada de energia es tomado de la cabeza para dejarlo caer y darle un poderoso golpe que resono en toda la zona las chicas miraron muy preocupadas como broly torturaba a goku era una carniceria broly lo estrello en una montaña para despues empezar a golpear su abdomen seguidamente

mientras pasaba en medio de la montaña solo se escuchaba los gritos de sufrimiento de goku issei no soporto mas y se coloco su armadura para salir volando aun sabiendo que

no tenia oportunidad pero picolo lo detuvo -¿Crees que no queremos ayudar a son? No seas tonto ellos estan en otra dimension nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra el entiendelo issei con lagrimas entendio ya que no queria que ese chico muriera por culpa

de su debilidad issei suguio viendo la pelea impotente igual que las demas seguian viendo la sangrienta batalla con mucha preocupacion goku fue arrojado hacia una montaña por una rafaga de ki para seguidamente ser clavado en el piso broly y pateaba su abdomen con los pies tomaba vuelo para seguirlo haciendo asi siguio para despues

broly elevarse y goku se volvio a levantar broly lo miro -Eres un ser repugnante goku empezo a hablar por favor denme su energia dijo en voz baja pero algunos lograron escuchar y accedieron goku empezo a recuperar energia y paso al ssj1 para salir volando contra broly este lo ve y lo manda a volar con su ki goku quedaria clavado contra otra

montaña para que broly siguiera golpeandolo todo esta mientras atravesaba la montaña broly le dio un ultimo golpe que lo saco volando y quedo tirado en el piso a punto de quedar inconsiente goku se lavanta y grita-Denme su energia la suficiente para acabar con ese guerrero! Esta vez todos lo escucharon y levantaron sus manos goku incremento de golpe su poder mas por el poder de goten y trunks este miraria a broly que iva

corriendo contra el y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo goku detiene su puño -Jamas te perdonare! Dijo para despues despues juntar todo su poder en su puño y golpearlo en el estomago hasta hacerle un agujero broly empezo a retroceder para que su cuerpo hiciera una pequeña explosion que alcanzo a goku a este salio volando hacia un edifio

para quedar con la cabeza abajo mientras un tubo perforaba su pie izquiero este se quedo inconsiente mientras sangraba picolo volo hacia goku para intentar sacarlo pero de una manera de no lastimarlo hasta que las demas fueron a auxiliarlo luego de un rato lograron sacar a goku para darle una semilla todos se fueron

a la corporasion capsula

para comer todas las chicas no le quitaban el ojo a goku ya que durante la pelea su ropa se rompio quedando solo menos de la mitad de su camisa dejando ver una parte de los musculos bien formados de goku cosa que las sonrojaba mucho como era costumbre

bills siempre iva a cenar con ellos todos de las demas dimensiones se congelaron cuando le dijieron que el era el dios de la destruccion ya en la noches goku se ducho para dormirse para su mala suerte dormiria en el sofa de la sala ya que bulma les ofrecio quedarse en corporasion capsula mientras wiss encontraba una manera de regresarlas crhis junto con salia planearon escabullirse para dormir jurnto con goku pero al parece no fueron las unicas ya que cuando llegaron momo estaba acurrucada con goku este se despierta rapido al escuchar varias pisadas y ve a todas las chicas que se miraban con

enojo rias-sama que hace aquí pregunto akeno algo molesta lo mismo te pregunto akeno-san para despues mirar a irina que tambien estaba en ropa interior -No me miren fue idea de zola a punto a la mencionada que estaba atrás de goku y para rematar las demas entraron en escena dejando a goku confundido y este preguntaria inocentemente

-Oigan chicas ¿Por que estan peleando? Todas lo mirarian y se darian cuenta de su inocencia cosa que lo hacia aun mas lindo xenovia pensaria en voz alta le quitare esa inocencia todas la miraron desconsertadas -¿Lo dije? O ¿Lo pense? Diria un poco

apenada luego de un rato de discusion bulma despertaria -¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!? Grito y moka se acerco para explicarle por que peleaban bulma las miro y despues de reflexionar penso

-Despues de todo son-kun esta soltero y es libre de enamorarse luego de eso las miro y les dio una idea -¿Por que no duermen todas con goku y ya? Todas lo pensaron se dieron

miradas para despues aceptar y asi acostarse al ser muchas tubieron que acostarse en el piso goku por su inocencia no tuvo nada en contra de que las chicas durmieran con el a la mañana siguiente todas despertarian abrazadas una a la otra mientras louise miraba la

ausencia de su hombre y preguntaria ¿Donde esta goku-kun? Para que todas miraran a todas partes y no lo vieron estas en seguida se levantaron y fueron a preguntarle a bulma esta solo les diria que el estaba entrenando las chicas salieron y vieron a goku cruzado de piernas mientras levitaba en el piso con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados todas

mirarian lo apuesto que se veia de esa manera goku estaba meditando mientras pensaba -Si no me hubiera confiado de esa manera broly no me hubiera puesto en tantos apuros pensaba un poco molesto mientras hacia aparecer su aura blanca de poder haciendo todo temblar bulma enseguida salio y activo su campo de energia antes que goku destruyera su hogar (Nota del autor:Goku vive con bulma ya que cuando milk se divorcio de el

goku obviamente se fue y bulma por ser tan amable le dio hospedaje a uno de sus mejores amigos) Goten salio corriendo y grito -Papa que sucede todas se sorprendieron cuando dijo "Papa" todas gritaron -¿¡PAPA!? Este solo asintio y siesta dijo -¿¡Como si el

es mas joven que tu!? Bulma solo las mira y se dispuso a contarles toda la vida de goku y como fue que lo hicieron mas joven con las esferas del dragon -Ahora todo tiene sentido decia kurumu para que moka pensara -A mi no me importa que tenga hijos pero

para su mala suerte lo penso en voz alta todas la miraron con cara desconcertada y moka solo se sonrojo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos serafall diria -Ni se les ocurra el sera mio con esa declaracion comenzo la guerra por el amor del saiyajin goku que

habria dejado de meditar hiria con ellas para preguntar por que peleaban estas solo se sonrojarian y azazel lo miraria -Cielos chico que envidia me das goku no entenderia y diria -Bueno seguire entrenando chris lo miraria con una sonrisa -Claro tu ve yo me quedare contigo por si necesitas algo -En ese caso yo tambien me quedare contigo por si necesitas algo declaro reynare y asi todas empezarian a discutir nuevamente goku solo

-Diria calma chicas ¿Por que no van toda y ya? Problema arreglado diria con una sonrisa nerviosa goku se fue seguido por las chicas estos llegaron a un terreno muy amplio goku se quitaria la camisa para quitarse su ropa pesada las chicas solo mirarian babeando y con gotas de sangre en la nariz para su desgracia no vieron el cuerpo

completo del saiyajin goku tras quitarse su ropa se pone sobre su pulgar mientras se ponia su traje que le dio wiss este haria 50,000 lagartijas con el pulgar como calentamiento para despues hacer 50,000 abdominales colgado de un árbol goku pondria

un contrapeso para que la rama no se rompiera por el peso del traje y de puro milagro la rama soporto goku al hacer las 50,000 abdominales caeria al piso por que quito el contrapeso haciendo que la gruesa rama se partiera este cayendo sobre su trasero -Ay ay ay ay se quejaria el saiyajin sobandose rossweisse saldria corriendo en ayuda de goku

este solo diria -Gracias rossweisse con una sonrisa esta solo se sonrojaria -No es nada señor goku este parpadeo un par de veces y le dijo -Vamos rossweisse solo dime goku esta lo miraria a un mas sonrojada -Esta bien se…. Esta se corrije y dice goku con una

sonrisa goku antes de decir algo es callado por las demas chicas que llegaron en su auxilio con botiquines de primeros auxilios (Un poco tarde pero llegaron xd) preguntando que si le dolia algo si se lastimo goku solo las miraria confundido y diria -Vamos chicas no es para tanto y las chica solo sonreirian un poco apenadas por su

exageracion goku diria -Muy bien es hora de dejar el calentamiento este se quita su traje y lo deja caer este undiendose en la tierra todas mirarian con asombro el peso del traje kirche le preguntaria -¿¡En serio esto fue solo un calentamiento!? Goku lo pensaria y diria -Tienes razon es muy poco para el calentamiento todas caerian al estilo anime

horas despues goku termino su entrenamiento y se fue junto con las chicas dentro de corporasion capsula cuando entro vio que no estaban goten y trunks -¿En donde estan goten y trunks? Preguntaria un poco curioso -Estan en la camara de gravedad diria bulma tomando un poco de te entonces mizore preguntaria -¿Por que no entrenas tu tambien ahí? Bulma le diria -Este tonto casi explota la capital cuando entro hay diria un

poco molesta goku la miraria -Vamos no es para tanto diria con una sonrisa nerviosa todas lo mirarian y yukari le preguntaria -¿Como fue que paso eso? -Goku un dia queria entrenar hay dentro pero puso una gravedad que la camara no puede soportar y esta exploto por completo goku solo se rascaria la nuca de la pena -Por cierto bulma ¿No

sabes cuando regresaran gohan y vegeta? Bulma revisaria y diria dentro de unas horas -Que bien que gohan aya decidido volver a entrenar al decir eso a salia le surgio una duda -¿Quienes son ellos goku-kun? -Bueno gohan es mi hijo mayor y vegeta es el esposo de bulma -O ya veo decia ange pero de repente alguien grito -Abuelito

inmediatamente pan corrio a abrazar a su abuelito al cual no veia en varios meses -Hola pan decia goku con su nieta pegada en su pecho -Abuelito te extrañe mucho decia con lagrimas en sus ojos -Tranquila pan ya estoy aquí decia acariciando su pelo pan se separaria de su abuelo y se preguntaria quienes eran ellas mientras las observaba siesta

la saludo y esta correspondio su saludo con una sonrisa bulma le explicaria la situacion y ella comprenderia -Para eso estamos esperando a wiss termino de decir goku y la espera no se hizo mas cuando escucharon una pequeña explosion y al dios destructor quejandose por dejarlo caer -Bill-sama eso le pasa por venir jugando diria con un tono divertido -Hola señor bills saludo goku -Hola son goku -¿Wiss ya tienes la informacion?

Este asentiria con la cabeza -Genial y wiss procederia a decirles el causante de esto yukari no se lo creia ya que siendo una bruja muy inteligente jamas vio tal hechizo -No creo que sea bueno subestimar a babidi decia bills ya que el conocio a su padre y sabia

que controlaba una magia muy poderosa wiss les dice que puede crear un portal hacia sus dimensiones -¿Como lo aras? Pregunto koneko y wiss responderia -Con una tecnica

de mi padre explicaria tranquilo goku solo diria -Genial podran regresar a sus mundos dijo con una sonrisa por otro lado las chicas y chicos todavia no querian las chicas por goku y los chicos querian entrenar con el nana diria -¿No podemos quedarnos un poco?

Bulma diria -Claro por mi no hay problema pero ¿Por que se quieren quedar? Ange respondio -Para entrenar con goku-kun decia tratando de no revelar aun sus sentimientos todos y todas asentirian goku no tenia problemas en aceptarlos como discipulos en la noche goku se estaria duchando mientras las chica se ponian de acuerdo para espiar a goku estas al no estar de acuerdo se tardaron mucho asi que el saiyajin salio del baño

con una toalla al rededor y otra encima al salir asia finjio tropesarse para quitarle las toallas y por poco lo logra pero goku la sostiene antes de que ella callera como segundo plan asia jalaria su toalla para "levantarse" para sacarsela esta vez lograndolo todas que

salieron para ver pero para su mala suerte goku se habria volteado pan que paso por hay vio que a su abuelito se le "Callo" su toalla y corrio para decirle que se tapara ya que su abuelo era tan distraido que se olvido que estaba desnudo luego de este espectaculo goku y las chicas deciden irse a dormir

-¿Dormiran todas con mi abuelito? -Si no dormimos con el morimos decia lala con un toque de drama, pan miraria a goku y el diria de forma inocente -A mi no me molesta eso mientras pan se ponia la mano en la cara en señal de enojo por la inocencia de goku

-Por cierto en todo el dia olvide preguntarte algo -¿Que me quieres preguntar abuelito? -¿Para que habias venido a la corporasion capsula? -Eso es por que la señora bulma me dijo que hoy llegaba papa -O es cierto tal vez se retrasaron y justo cuando dijo eso una nave empezo aterrizar todas las chicas se asustaron hasta que vieron que la nave tenia la

marca de la corporasion capsula de hay salieron gohan y vegeta que fueron recibidos por pan y bulma -Que bueno que regresaste mi vegeta decia bulma abrazando a su esposo mientras pan no se le despegaba a su papa -Te extrañe, te extrañe muchisimo papa decia llorando pan gohan la abraza y le dice -Tranquila hija ya estoy aquí despues

de la bienvenida se dispusieron a platicarles como estaba la situacion gohan que veia como las chicas trataban a su papa inmediatamente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso no le molestaba ya que su padre estaba libre de volver a casarse o enamorarse gohan se acerco a las chicas y les dijo -Se los encargo mucho estas solo se pusieron rojas por

sus palabras y gohan solo sonrio de forma divertida ya a la hora de dormir gohan regresaria a casa volando junto con pan rias que sabia que vegeta era un saiyajin le pediria un consejo para enomorar a goku este solo la miraria un poco desconcertado y le diria que le gustan las chicas de carácter fuerte mizore que estaba por hay logro escuchar eso -¿Con que basta con ser de carácter fuerte con goku-kun? diria con una sonrisa

bastante peculiar a la hora de dormir (Ahora sin interrupciones xd) mizore pondria en marcha su plan comenzando por hablarle de una manera estricta a lo que goku la miro extrañado y con temor esta le habia dicho que dormiri a su lado goku por su forma en la que se lo dijo aceptaria por miedo todas se quedaron perplejas al ver la debilidad del

saiyajin a un que todavia no lo comprendian bien del todo rias haria lo mismo abrazando al pelinegro con una cara de satisfacción por lograr su cometido

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Las chicas se despertaron esperando que goku no estuviera pero al abrir los ojos el pelinegro seguia dormido todas se sorprendieron por que el pelinegro no estaba entrenando por que ellas tenian entendido que esa era su rutina diaria goku al escuchar

los murmullos de las chicas abriria los ojos y todas le dirian -Buenos dias goku-kun con una linda sonrisa -Buenos dias chicas goku estaria un poco confundido por como lo miraban -Goku ¿Hoy iras a entrenar? Pregunto yami confundida -No este dia nunca entreno diria todavia un poco confundido por las miradas de sus nuevas amigas

-¿Entonces que aras hoy? Pregunto un poco curiosa koneko -Mmm… Ahora que lo pienso solo pense en conocerlas mejor durante este dia cuando dijo eso los ojos se le iluminaron a las chicas y dijieron al unisono -Claro goku decian abrazando al pelinegro

El pelinegro después de desayunar se dispuso a ducharse las demás chicas tomaron su ejemplo y se ducharon en sus cuartos (O al menos lo era ya que ahora solo duermen en

el piso de la sala con sabanas tendidas ya que es la única forma en la que pueden dormir con el xd) goku como vestuario tendría una camisa de manga larga con botones en la parte del pecho con todos abrochados a ecepsión el de arriba, la camisa era roja y utilizaba unos jeans (Un chiche no? Xd) y tenis converse goku se sentia incomodo ya

que no esta acostumbrado a utilizar esa ropa las chicas al verlo no podían evitar sonrojarse por lo lindo que se veía las chicas utilizarian una camisa sin mangas rias una amarilla con blanco moka una roja crhís una morada con blanco louise una azul mizore

una negra asia una verde ange una blanca con rayas moradas y rossweisse una azul rey todas con un pantalón blanco que les llegaba arriba de los tobillos (Lo se todas estaban vestidas igual pero hagamos de cuenta que solo había esa ropa disponible xd) -Vaya que lindas se ven, estas solo se pondrian rojas por el cumplido de goku este las miraria y les pondría una mano en la frente preguntando si no tenian fiebre estas se pondrian mas

rojas -Estamos bien diria una sonrojada moka -Esta bien dijo goku un poco confundido -Muy bien que le parece si salimos ya dijo con una sonrisa todas asentirian con la cabeza y saldrian dejando a las demas un poco molestas esperando que espere su turno

-Hay son-kun si solo supieras lo que estas chicas sienten por ti pensaria bulma

CONTINUARA…

Muy bien chicos hasta aquí lo dejo ya que me canse de escribir tanto, sin bromear esta es mi primer historia y nunca habia escrito tanto son mas de 5000 mil palabras! Espero esta historia tenga éxito y si algo no les gusto diganlo en los comentarios para cambiarlo se que esta algo fumado y tal vez a algunos no les guste lo de broly solo piensen que goku como siempre se confía disculpen si mi ortografia no es la mejor pero no sere el primero ni el ultimo en tener mala ortografia hasta aquí mi reporte joaquin xdxd me despido y si les gusta la continuare diganme con quien quieren que se quede goku ya que este tendra un gigantesco harem xd chaito haaaaasta la proxima " **C va corriendo"**


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo a las chicas, nueva

FanFic el comienzo de una nueva aventura

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a las chicas, nuevas rivalidades amorosas el inicio del entrenamiento

Goku estaría caminando por las calles junto a sus nuevas amigas

-¿Que les parece si vamos al parque chicas? Pregunto goku ellas solo asentirían con una linda sonrisa

Chris lo abrasaría del brazo y le diría -Que bueno que quieras pasar este día con nosotras goku-kun

Goku la miraría con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojado ya que esto le recordaba cuando milk lo abrazaba de la misma forma la vez que se casaron

-Por cierto tengo una duda chicas

-¿Cual es tu duda goku-kun? Pregunto ánge curiosa, este las miraría para responder

-¿Cuando quieren que comencemos su entrenamiento? Rias un poco nerviosa cóntestaría -Creo que lo decidiremos cuando estemos todos, lo diría con la esperanza de que goku no descubriera su pequeña mentira este las miraría y les diría

-Está bien pero por ahora descansen para su entrenamiento qué no sera nada sencillo lo diría con una sonrisa malvada estas solo tragarían saliva por la expresión del saiyajin

Para redactar la cita de las chicas y goku estos fueron a comer dieron úna pequeña caminata por un muelle mientras charlaban para terminar visitarían un zoológico infantil (Nota del autor: No me pregunten por que elegí eso para terminar la cita)

Luego de su pequeña cita seguirían el resto de las chicas

Kirche llevaría un vestido rojo que resaltaba sus encantos para seducir al saiyajin (Nota del autor: Si por lo menos supiera que eso no sirve con goku xd)

La pequeña koneko llevaria úna camisa de manga larga rosa cón ún gato blánco en medio

(Nota del autor:Dejare de describir las ropas ya que eso es demasiado relleno para la historia)

Goku quien ahora iba en compañía de sus amigas para empezar la "Cita" estas llevarían al saiyajin a pasear por la ciudad ya que de esa manera pasarían tiempo cón el saiyajin y conocerían la ciudad luego de unas horas dé caminata las chicas llevarían a goku a un bar ya qué él nunca había conocido uno dentro dé él bar ellos tomarían unas cervezas (Excepto goku ya que no le gustaba él sabor) después de los tragos akeno se lo llevaría para bailar lo cual fue algo gracioso para todos ya qué goku en su vida a bailado

Noche Córporasion capsula:

Goku habría llegado de su cita algo cansado y con ganas de dormir

-¿Qué tál té fue goku?

-Bastante divertido bulma-san

-Qué bien que te hayas divertido goku-kun diría irina ún poco celosa

-Bien chicos ahora qué están todos reunidos hablemos de su entrenamiento kiba tomaría la palabra y le diría

-Cuando mas rápido comiénze mejor diría entusiasmado

-Yo lo apoyo goku-kun diría louise igual dé entusiasmada todos asentirían de aprobación

-Muy bien ya que todos están dispuestos comenzaremos en 2 semanas por el momento quisiera que picoro los entrene

-¿Qué yo los entrene? Diría un poco asombrado viendo a goku

-Sí picoro solo en lo qué yo pienso cual sera el entrenamiento qué les pondré, este solo los voltearía ver con su típica mirada y les diría

-Muy bien los quiero a todos y todas mañana a las cuatro treinta si no están despiertos los levantare a golpes diría con un tono elevado y mirada de pocos amigos mientras todos lo mirarían con ojos de horror

Campo de entrenamiento 4:35 ám

-Jum parece qué no entendieron

Segundos mas tarde…

-!Despierten tontos holgazanes! Les gritaría mientras les tiraba un cubo de agua fría encima a todas incluso con goku se despertarían inmediatamente

-¡¿Qué sucede?! Gritaría goku mientras se ponía en pose de combate pensando qué había aparecido un enemigo poderoso

-¡Son las 4:37 les dije qué a las 4:30 diría con enojo en sus palabras

-Lo sentimos picoro-sensei pero ¿No cree qué es muy temprano? Pregunto nana mientras daba un bostezo

-Tiene razón ahí qué comenzar cuando salga el sol diría mizore mientras se volvía acostar

-No sean holgazanes! Les gritaría mientras levantaba sus manos con él fin dé lanzarles un pequeño rayo (Nota del autor:Recuerden que cuando entreno a gohan le hizo algo parecido)

Todas se levantarían en seguida después de recibir la pequeña descarga

Mientras en el cuarto donde dormían los chicos picoro entraría molesto

y comenzaría dándoles una bofetada a todos para qué se levanten

-¡¿Qué pasa?! Gritaría issei aturdido y adolorido por el golpe

-¿Goku estas seguro qué quieres qué entrene a estos debí luchos?

-Si picoro se qué ellos tienen un gran potencial diría con una sonrisa

-Esta bien goku yo no me are el responsable si mueren en mi entrenamiento

-Qué cosas dices picoro comentaría goku con una pequeña risita

-Muy bien ya es hora de irnos diría mientras empezaba a volar

-Goku tu no iras? Pregunto momo

-No, yo entrenare por mi cuenta

Las demás se decepcionarían ya qué querían pasar tiempo con el saiyajín

Todos seguirían a picoro las que no podían volar eran ayudadas por las demás

Campo de entrenamiento

Picoro para empezar su entrenamiento les daría ropa parecida a la de el (Con menos peso ya qué su ropa pesa toneladas xd)

-¡¿Qué clase de ropa es esta?! Diría moka intentando levantarse

-Es demasiado pesada diría ange de igual forma qué los demás mientras intentaban levantarse y se quejaban

-Qué bueno qué les guste diría picoro con sarcasmo

-Bien ahora den 50 vueltas a este campo con la ropa que tienen

-¡¿Estas loco?! Eso es imposible! Diría reynare

-No me vengan con esas cosas el entrenamiento de goku es mucho mas pesado que esto el no se tentara el corazón en el entrenamiento así qué déjense de llorí-queos y comiénzen y si se quejan les pondré otras 50

Todos sin mas remedio comenzarían a inténtar correr

2 Horas más tarde….

Las chicas y chicos habían terminado de dar las vueltas puestas, picoro los miraría y les diría

-Muy bien ahora qué terminaron esas vueltas aran 5000 lagartijas

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿5000 lagartijas?! Gritarían todos en conjunto

-Sera mejor qué empiecen ahora o si no empezare a aumentar el peso de sus trajes

-Esta bien diría asía quien igual que otras querían ser peleadoras

Luego de horas de sufrimiento con el entrenamiento estas llegarían a corporación capsula casi muertas

-Veo qué regresaron, ¿Qué tal les fue en él entrenamiento diría goku quien igual a penas regresaba del suyo

-Fue demasiado pesado, diría xenovia tratando de recuperar energía

-Jamas en mi vida hice algo tan cansado comentaría salia en las mismas condiciones que las demás

-Animo chicas verán qué en unos días se acostumbraran diría goku tratando de animar a sus amigas

-Es fácil decirlo para ti ya que estas acostumbrado a esto, se quejaría issei

-Dejen de llorar si pensaron qué lo de hoy fue difícil mañana sabrán lo qué es el mismo infierno diría picoro molesto por el poco entusiasmo de sus nuevos pupilos

-Nuestras intenciones son buenas pero no creo que soportemos la siguiente etapa comentaría lala algo angustiada por ese nuevo entrenamiento

-Tranquilas chicas estarán bien, verán qué si se lo proponen este entrenamiento sera pan comido, en ese momento el estomago de todos empezó a gruñir mientras el saiyajin se reía

Luego de la comida todas las chicas estaban en la sala mientras miraban el televisor cuando de repente "BOM"

Una explosión se escucho en el patio trasero, todos fueron corriendo para ver de quien se trataba

-¡¿Champa-sama qué hace aquí?!

-Eh venido por la revancha

-¿Eh? ¿Se refiere a el torneo?

-No tonto! Quiero la revancha en el juego de béisbol!

-Aaaa ¿Con qué era eso?, ¿Y por qué me la pide a mi y no a bills?

-Tu llamalo! Yo ya hice mucho con venir hasta este lugar

-Esta bien no se moleste diría goku con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Bulma-san ¿Crees poder contactar con wiss?

-Claro dejame eso a mi

-Goku-kun ¿Quien es el? Preguntaría siesta mientras señalaba a champa

-A veras siesta el es el hermano gemelo de bílls champa a demás dios destructor del universo 6

Todas se sorprenderían de las palabras dichas por el saiyajin

-A demas de eso el guapo diría champa coqueteandole a las chicas, estas lo mirarían y le darían una bofetada

Luego de eso wiss aparecería junto a bills

-¿Qué quieres champa?, Si es algo aburrido te golpeare

-Quiero una revancha en el juego de béisbol! Ustedes hicieron trampa!

-Champa-sama ellos ganaron de forma limpia comentaría vados

-¿Con qué la revancha eh? No tengo problemas en humillar de nuevo a este dios gordo

-¡¿Como me dijiste cuerpo de palo?!

-Lo qué escuchaste albóndiga con patas!

Los dioses se comenzarían a lanzar insultos para después elevarse y darse varios golpes, sus asistentes al ver esto irían inmediatamente a detenerlos antes dé qué destruyan el universo

-Muy bien ya aclarado esto el partido sera mañana, diría vados retirándose con el dios destructor

-Muy bien bills-sama supongo qué utilizara a los mismos de la otra vez ¿No?

-Así es mas les vale que ganen ese partido

-No se preocupes bills-sama deje todo en nuestras manos diría goku con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba

A la mañana siguiente….

Goku estaria reunido junto con yamcha, gohan, picoro, trunks, krilin y bills qué era él entrenador mientras las chicas utilizaban uniformes de porristas para animar a su goku, mientras que del equipo de champa estaban vegeta, magetta, kyabe, botamo, goten y champa

-Vamos picoro lanzala a mi pecho diría yamcha calentando junto a los demás

-Papá ¿estas bien?

-Si solo qué antes de cada batalla me pongo algo nervioso

-Esta bien papá, vamos el juego ya va empezar

-Muy bien goku tu seras el primer lanzador no dejes que champa golpe la pelota elimina al fastidioso de champa

-Confíe en mi bills-sama, diría mientras se ponía en pose

-Ve con todo goku-kun le gritaría rias sentada en la banca junto a las demás

-¿Con todo?, Esta bien diría este accediendo al ssj1

goku lanzaría la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, fue tan rápido qué champa a penas pudo verlo más no pudo golpear la bola, esta terminaría estrellándose en el piso como si fuera un pequeño proyectil

Al disiparse el humo solo se pudo ver un agujero enorme como si un meteoro se hubiera estrellado, champa estaba con cara de palo y gohan…. De el solo estaba su guante algo quemado

-Strike diría wiss desde arriba

-¡¿Como qué strike?! Diría algo molesto

-Así la bola fue justo al centro, son-goku si vuelves a lanzar de esa forma tendré qué eliminarte

-Muy bien la lanzare mas despacio, diría mientras se destránsformaba, vamos esta ira mal leve decía lanzando la pelota pero para su desgracia la lanzo demasiado débil

-O no goku-kun la lanzo muy despacio a este paso jamas llegara decía moka apretando el brazo de louise por la presión

Mientras todos esperaban champa no dejaría su concentración luego de unos minutos todos se quedarían dormidos hasta qué la pelota finalmente llego champa la golpearía duro mandando a volar la pelota fuera del planeta

-Padre eso fue un foul

-¿Qué es un foul?

-Segundo strike diría wiss con un tono feliz

-Goku-kun Lanzala mas fuerte ve por el tercer strike yami animaría a su amado

-Creo que ya se como lo are

-Hay va

-Es mía! Díria champa golpeando la pelota

-Vaya la golpeó

-Hice un home run soy genial diría mientras corría

-Ahí va diría trunks lanzando una pequeña ráfaga de ki para bajarla

-La tengo! Diría con la pelota en sus manos

-Out Diría wiss

-¡¿Como dices?!

-Bien hecho truks-kun su madre lo felicitaría

-Rayos!, Hicieron trampa!

-No las reglas no especifican el uso del ki para bajar la pelota

-No puede ser!

-Toma eso gordito, bills se burlaría de su hermano gemelo

-No se qué paso pero nos salvamos, diría goku con una cara confundida

-Muy bien goku dejame lanzar a mi ahora diría yamcha tomando el lugar de goku este solo diría

-Esta bien y se retiraría con las demás

-¿Estas bien goku-kun? ¿Tienes sed?, ¿Estas cansado?, ¿No te lastimaste tu brazo lanzando? Las chicas bombardearían a goku con varias preguntas mientras revisaban el cuerpo de goku de arriba a abajo

-Estoy bien chicas tranquilas les diría el saiyajin con una sonrisa nerviosa

Las chicas se mirarían entre si con cara de vergüenza observando qué estaban siendo muy exageradas

-Te are pedazos diría botamo mientras veía a yamcha

Este solo gritaría el nombre de su técnica (Nota del autor no recuerdo el nombre así que no lo pondré xd) luego lanzaría la pelota y antes de que botamo fuera a golpear la pelota yamcha haría un movimiento con sus dedos y la pelota se movería para otro lugar

-Strike

Yamcha volvería hacer lo mismo 2 veces mas

-Strike 3 bateador eliminado

Luego de eso sería el turno de kyabe

-Ya vera maestro remontare a nuestro favor

Pero para mala suerte del joven saiyajin este terminaría eliminado ahora siendo el turno el turno de vegeta para batear

-Retirate antes que te mande a volar diría yamcha confiado

Vegeta solo lanzaría la pelota hacia las costillas de yamcha para su suerte este no termino muerto xd

-Bola muerta

-¿Pero que haces vegeta?

-No se que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo si los venzo a todos ganaremos

-Tiene razón diría goku sentado en la banca

-vegeta-san si vuelve a golpear a alguien tendré qué expulsarte

-¿No puedo golpear a nadie!? Preguntarían goku y vegeta al mismo tiempo

-Qué deporte tan complicado diría vegeta viendo la pelota

-Bien, hagámoslo diría goku tomando el puesto de yamcha

-No queda out. Corredor a primera base diría wiss

-No se qué dijiste yo solo se que vencere a vegeta

-Mal por ti kakarotto

Vegeta lanzaría la pelota con toda su fuerza mientras goku la golpeaba y no se dejaba vencer

-Vaya puedes con toda mí fuerza, ¿Que té parece esto? Vegeta le comenzaría a lanzar bolas de ki a goku mientras qué goku luchaba por mandar a volar la pelota de vegeta sin importarle los ataques.

Yamcha aprovecharía para robarse la base vegeta se daría cuenta dé eso

-Bajaste la guardia diría goku mandando a volar el lanzamiento de vegeta

Botamo en seguida se lanzaría para tomar la pelota

-Out diría vados

yamcha al ver eso regresa a la base anterior

-No escaparas decía botamo lanzando la bola hacia donde iba yamcha para su suerte la bola reboto yamcha decide internar robar base de nuevo

-Por aquí kyabe! Gritaría vegeta

-Hay va maestro

Yamcha que era perseguido por champa a punto de llegar a la siguiente es detenido por un golpe de vegeta seguido de un rodillazo de parte de champa el pobre solo saldría volando al recibir esos poderosos golpes

-Champa-sama hacer eso es perjudicial

-Es peligroso ¿No piensa expulsarlo árbitro?

-Infeliz! Le gritaría champa a bills

Gohan qué era su turno de batear pensaría en una estrategia

-Ahora qué lo recuerdo magetta no puede volar, tal vez tengo que batear arriba de el

Gohan al batear lo hizo justo como en su plan pero no contó con qué hiciera equipo con botamo luego de varias jugadas bills se empezaría a molestar al igual que champa estos terminarían a golpes mientras los demas se refugiaban en un campo de energía que hizo wiss

-Toquen una parte de mi cuerpo usare la teletransportación todos sin dudarlo tocarían a goku

-No puedo respirar diría tratando de moverse cuando volteo abajo vio que akeno había aprovechado para tocarle ahí (Nota del autor:Esa akeno es una golosa 7u7)

bills y champa que estaban a punto de destruir el planeta serian interrumpidos por sus asistente

-Ya basta ustedes 2, les recuerdo que 2 dioses de la destrucción tienen prohibido pelear entre si

-Wiss tenias qué interrumpir justo cuando le estaba dando una lección a ese gordito!

-Te escuche, cuerpo de espagueti!

-¿A quien le dices cuerpo de espagueti mantecoso?

-Ya basta inmaduros vados los regañaría por el comportamiento de ambos dioses

Luego de la pelea se daría al universo 7 como ganador gracias a yamcha para celebrar la victoria bulma haría un gran banquete donde invitarían a los del universo 6 donde champa y vados tendrían la oportunidad de saborear nuevamente la comida de la tierra

-Gracias por la comida champa-sama y yo nos retiramos

-Adiós vados goku se despedía de ella, ella se le acercaría y le diría con voz seductora espero verte pronto para después darle un beso en la mejilla (Nota del autor: Al parecer a goku no le basto con esas chicas y ahora va por las ángeles 7u7) las chicas qué vieron la acción del ángel tratarían de lanzarse contra ella pero cuando la ívan a tocar esta desapareció en una luz blanca junto con los demás del universo 6

Mas tarde ese día…

Goku luego del juego y el banquete decidiría darse una ducha para refrescarse este entraría para después meterse en la regadera

Mientras tanto….. Serafall se encontraba fuera del baño solo con una toalla puesta

 **Toc toc** -¿Quien es? Pregunto goku

-Soy yo serafall ¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh…. Claro pasa contestaría goku inocentemente

Una vez qué entro se quito su toalla dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo goku no le tomaría mucha importancia por lo inocente qué es

-Goku-chan ¿Te molesta si me baño en la misma regadera qué tu?

-Claro que no

-Muy bien serafall el primer paso ya se completo ahora a seducirlo con tus encantos diría mentalmente, luego de remojarse haría como si su jabón se calléra para agacharse al momento de hacerlo se haría para atrás para rozar su trasero en esa parte (Nota del autor: Se viene la parte sukulenta chicos 7u7) goku sentiría eso y como acto de impulso camino hacia atrás pero eso no le serviría de mucho ya qué la demonio finjiría resbalarse para que goku toque sus encantos pero eso no pasaría ya que mizore entraría también a la ducha con las mismas intenciones que serafall

-Veo qué té adelantaste serafall diría con una sonrisa finjida

-Claro yo quiero estar todo el tiempo con goku-chan diría abrazando a goku del brazo mizore no se quedaría atrás y haría lo mismo ambas comenzarían a jalar al saiyajin

-Es mio!

-No mio!

-Mio!

-Que no es mio!

-Sueltalo ya dije qué es mio!

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí kakarotto?!

-Es justo lo qué yo quisiera saber diría goku tirado en el piso con las toallas encima

-Escuche los gritos! ¡¿Estas bien goku-kun?! Diría chrís revisando a goku para luego mirar a las otras 2 chicas que estaban dentro del baño junto a su hombre semi desnudas

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

-Solo vine a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi goku diría mizore abrazando a goku

-¡¿Tú goku?! Dirían ambas molestas mientras comenzaban otra discución goku que no entendía nada decidió salir sigilosamente

Luego de que goku lograra salir del baño atrapado con las 3 chicas pensaría

-Que difíciles son las mujeres jamas las entenderé pensaría con los brazos en la nuca mientras recorría un pasillo

-Hola, ¿No han visto a mi papá?

-Si gohan creo que se esta bañando

-Gracias irina-san

-De nada le contestaría con una sonrisa

Unos minutos después…

-Papá estas aquí?

-Por aquí gohan diría saliendo de su cuarto con su traje de pelea (Nota del autor: Goku tendría el mismo traje que utilizo al finalizar la serie de dragon ball z)

-Que bueno que te veo papá necesito decirte algo

-¿Y qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-Pan se graduara hoy y estaba pensando en qué tu también deberías asistir a la escuela

-¡¿Yo?! Pero no me gustan esas cosas son muy aburridas prefiero entrenar diría con los brazos en la nuca

-Vamos papá tienes que hacerlo a pan le gustaría que lo intentaras

Luego de un rato platicando goku accedería a asistir a la escuela, ambos se irían caminando a la sala con los demás para contarles la noticia

-¡¿Que kakarotto asistirá a la escuela?!

-Así es vegeta-san logre convencer a papá de hacerlo

-Vaya goku me sorprendes, jamas pensé eso de ti

-Yo menos me lo esperaba, pero tengo una duda

-¿Cual duda papá?

-¿Y si repruebo? Yo nuca eh estudiado

-No te preocupes goku, yo y gohan te vamos a dar clases antes de inscribirte

-¿En serio? Eso es genial!

-No té preocupes goku-kun nosotras también te ayudaremos diría akeno mientras lo abrazaba

-Gracias chicas son las mejores, les diría con su sonrisa

-Muy bien papá mañana empezaremos mañana con tus clases, mientras tanto vayamos a la fiesta de pan

A la mañana siguiente…..

Goku estaría sentado en un pupitre mientras qué búlma y gohan anotaban varías cosas mientras le explicaban al igual las chicas estarían sentadas a su lado para explicarle las cosas que no entendía lo que bulma le decía

Las chicas y chicos avanzarían bien en sus entrenamientos mientras que goku seguía con sus estudios

-Papá!

-¿Qué pasa gohan?

-Mañana empezaras a asistir a clases

-¡¿Que!, ¡¿Mañana?! Es muy pronto y todavía no me siento preparado

-Tranquilo goku-kun yo puedo ir contigo diría ange tomando ventaja sobre las demas chicas

-Ni se te ocurra yo iré con mi goku mañana protestaría kurumu mientras abrazaba a goku por la espalda

-No si me elige a mi diría asía tomando el brazo de goku

-El es mio! Gritaría lala brincando encima de goku

-Lo siento hermana pero no perderé ante ti diría lala abrazando a goku

Las demas chicas no permitirían qué les quitaran a su amor y se abalanzarían encima de goku, este solo caería al piso mientras las chicas no lo soltaban (Nota del autor: Que suerte tiene goku ya quisiera tener yo a esas bellezas :,v) Los demás solo mirarían esto con una sonrisa nerviosa

Esa misma noche…..

Las chicas se encontraban acostadas en su pijama junto a goku

-Goku-kun ahora qué entraras a la escuela ¿No nos entrenaras?

-Claro que las entrenare rias-chan pero sera por las tardes ya que tengo entendido que la escuela termina a las 2 de la tarde

-Me alegra escuchar eso goku-kun diría akeno apegando mas sus encantos a goku

Al día siguiente

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y goku a penas estaría levantandose mientras estiraba los musculos y levantaba a las chicas

-Buenos días cariño diría kirche con una linda sonrisa

-Oye quien té crees para decirle así a mi goku diría salia molesta

-Yo seré la futura esposa de goku así qué no interfieran entre el y yo! Diría ange

-Tu no te casaras con el, yo y el hacemos la pareja perfecta diría rossweisse sonrojada y tomando a goku de su brazo

-En sus sueños, el sera mio a toda costa! Diría yami entrando a la pelea

Las chicas qué no paraban de discutir empezarían con los golpes, goku al ver eso no quería que ninguna se dañará así qué se puso en medio y recibió todos los golpes

-Goku! Exclamarían todas preocupadas

Tal vez goku sea el mas fuerte, pero nunca podrá hacer nada contra una mujer enojada

Luego de la pequeña pelea las chicas irían a bañarse y desayunar para ponerse el uniforme de la escuela

Goku quien se estaba cambiando con ayuda de su hijo ya que el uniforme le parecía incomodo por su físico

-¿En serio tengo qué usar esto? Es muy apretado, prefiero ir con mi ropa de entrenamiento es mas cómoda

-De ninguna manera papá, tienes qué usar el uniforme si no lo haces, no te dejaran pasar

-Esta bien, diría goku un poco triste ya qué esa ropa no le gustaba para nada

-Recuerda papá no decir quien eres en realidad si te preguntan te gusta el estudio y el trabajo

-Pero estaría mintiendo

-Ya lo se papá pero tienes que decirlo

-A ya entiendo, esto es un concurso de mentiras

Gohan solo caería de espaldas por el comentario de goku

Al salir las chicas se sorprenderían por lo bien qué lucia goku con su uniforme con el que se marcaban mas sus tonificados musculos de cada parte de su cuerpo

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos chicas?

-Vamos dirían todas

gohan las estaba guiando para que lleguen a la escuela

-Papá, suerte

-Gracias hijo la necesitare

Las chicas entrarían junto a goku al salón mientras que a otras les tocaría estar por separado

-Vaya ¿Con qué así luce un salón de clases?

-Si goku-kun ¿Qué nunca has entrado a uno? Preguntaría moka curiosa

-Para ser sincero, nunca eh estado en una escuela, yo prefiero entrenar diría sentándose en su pupitre esperando a su maestro luego de unos minutos entraría la nueva maestra quien no era nada más ni menos qué rossweisse

-¡¿Rossweisse?! Preguntarían las chicas sorprendidas al ver a su nueva maestra

-Aquí voy pensaría rossweisse dentro de su mente, Buenos días clase yo seré su nueva maestra

-Hola rossweisse el saiyajin levantaría su mano para qué ella los viera

-¿Goku? No pensé qué me tocaría darle clases, qué bien esta sera la oportunidad perfecta para seducirlo pensaría con la mirada perdida imaginándose un futuro con el saiyajin a su lado como esposo y esposa

-¿Maestra esta bien? Preguntarían sus alumnos ya qué su maestra estaba con la mirada perdida

Esta inmediatamente reaccionaría y recuperaría la postura para hablar

-Muy bien alumnos saquen sus libros comenzaremos con la clase

Luego de 1 hora de estudio goku se habría quedado dormido ya qué se había aburrido demasiado

-Goku ¿Me escucho? Preguntaría su maestra este abriría rápidamente los ojos

-¿El qué para que cosa de quien? Contestaría inmediatamente mientras que las chicas reían de lo qué dijo goku

-¿No me diga qué realmente se durmió?

-No me mal interprete pero esto es muy aburrido diría dando un bostezo

.¿Que? Lo siento pero por su mala disciplina lo tendré qué dejar sin recreo

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo…..

No termino su frase por qué rossweisse lo miro con seriedad, goku al ver esa mirada no pudo negarse ya qué lo intimidaba

-Perfecto me quedare con el en el recreo y lo seduciré con mis encantos

A la hora del recreo todos saldrían a excepción de goku y rossweisse

-¿Tu no saldrás rossweisse?

-No goku-kun me sentí mal por quitarte tu recreo así qué me quedare contigo para qué no te sientas solo

-Gracias rossweisse, esta solo le daría una sonrisa para acercarse lentamente a el para después sentarse en sus piernas goku no sabría lo qué estaba haciendo su amiga y solo la miraría confundido

-Rosswei….

-Shiii no digas nada mi goku lo callaría mientras le ponía el dedo en su boca para después enrollar sus brazos en su cuello, goku se confundiría mas por lo que hacía ella

-Muy bien rossweisse lo estas logrando ya casi sera tuyo dijo dentro de su cabeza

Esta comenzaría con la segunda etapa de su plan que era besar a goku

-Goku

-¿Qué pasa rossweisse?

-Tengo algo en el ojo? Preguntaría con el fin de qué este revise su ojo y aprovecharía para robarle el beso

-No lo se dejame revisarte decía mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella

-Ahora! Pensaría ella

Esta comenzaría acercar mas su rostro para conectar sus labios con los de goku, justo a unos centimetros de hacerlo xenovia entro

-Goku-kun té traje tu almuer….

No termino su frase al ver la manera en la que estaba el saiyajin

-Qué rayos están haciendo!

-¿Eh? Solo revisaba el ojo de rossweisse ¿Por qué?

-Rossweisse ¿Me podrías explicar lo qué querías hacerle a mi futuro novio?

-¿Como qué futuro novio?

-Chicas no discutan aquí no es bueno qué los amigos peleen

-Goku-kun tiene razón…. Pero quiero una explicación de por qué ella té iba a besar!

-¿Rossweisse me iba a besar?, ¿Eso es cierto rossweisse? Preguntaría y esta solo se pondría roja

-Eh… esta no sabría qué responder y diría

-Qué te parece si mejor comemos algo

-Ahora qué lo dices me estoy muriendo de hambre

-Es cierto justo había venido para darte esto, entonces sacaría varios bentos con comida a goku solo le brillarían los ojos y empezaría a comerse todo

Minutos mas tarde….

El recreo había terminado y las clases volvieron a dar inicio esta vez goku estaría mas atento por petición de rossweisse

Al finalizar las clases las chicas regresarían a corporacion capsula

-Hola ya regresamos diría goku saludando a los demás qué no habían asistido

-Hola goku ¿Qué tal té fue en tu primer día de clases?

-Estuvo bien la bien la verdad a un qué todavía me tengo qué acostumbrar

-A demás la maestra le quito su recreo, ¿Que mal no? Alguien así no debería ser novia de goku-kun diría reynare ganando terreno con el saiyajin

-Oye todo eso fue parte de mi plan!

-¿Que plan rossiwesse? Diría goku curioso

-Si ¿Que plan? Seguirían las demás sospechando

Rossweisse se pondría roja y pensaría una respuesta hasta qué pensó en algo

-El plan para qué goku estudie mas diría algo presionada

-Eso tiene sentido diría goku inocentemente

-Bueno chicas preparense para entrenar

-Nada de eso goku-kun, antes de entrenar deben hacer la tarea qué les deje diría rossweisse como si fuera su mama

-Pero…. Iba a reclamar pero nuevamente rossweisse lo miro sería mente goku acepto y se sento para sacar sus libros junto a los demas vegeta qué vio todo eso se acerco y le dijo

-Mientras tu haces estas cosas yo me iré a entrenar diría burlandoce de su rival

-Eso no es justo

-Goku si té sigues quejando té aumentare la tarea

Este solo se volvería a sentar y escribir mientras pensaba

-Debí pensarlo bien antes de aceptar esto

Luego de una hora estos terminarían su tarea y se pondrían la ropa que picoro les dio para su entrenamiento

-Veamos supondré qué picoro les enseño a usar el ki ¿Cierto?

-Así es diría koneko

-Bueno como no se como sea su estilo de pelea quiero tener un pequeño combate con ustedes

-¿Que? Pero si no tendremos oportunidad contra ti diría asía

-Solo lo aremos para saber las capacidades que tienen, vamos ataquen

-Yo iré primero dirá issei

-Preferiría qué vinieran todos a la vez

-¿Estas seguro? Diría kurumu y este asentiría

-Esta bien pero goku ¿Té puedo decir algo en pribado?

-Si claro

Luego de unos momentos moka se separaría del grupo junto a goku para explicarle lo de su rosario

-Ya veo entonces si te quitas ese rosario…..

-Así es goku-kun

Goku tocaría su rosario y lo jalaría para ayudar a su amiga pasando lo mismo qué en el anime cuando liberan a inner moka

-Wao moka si qué te ves diferente hasta tu poder cambio

-Callate y comenzemos el entrenamiento

Goku se sorprendería por ver la nueva personalidad de su amiga y solo asentiría con un si

Las chicas al ver a la nueva moka se sorprenderían ya que su apariencia su poder y personalidad habían cambiado

-Muy bien ahora si ¡Ataquen!

Todas cargarían su poder y se lo lanzarían a goku este lo miraría y les diría

-Tendrán que hacerlo mejor! Mientras con un golpe de sus dedos desvío el ataque combinado los demás irían a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo pero sería lo mismo ya que cuando creían haberlo golpeado solo era una imagen de goku que se borraba luego de 30 minutos de pelea ya todos estarían agotados por no poder golpear al saiyajin este los miraría y les diría

-Bueno ya que se un poco mas de su estilo de pelea ya se mas o menos qué tipo de entrenamiento les daré a cada uno pero antes coman esto

goku les daría una semilla del ermitaño a cada uno mientras les daba unos caparazones

-¿Que es esto goku-kun? Diría louise viendo el extraño caparazon

-Esto louise son caparazones para entrenar, tendrán qué usarlo todo el entrenamiento así qué pongánselo

-Esta bien dirían todos

-¿Pero que rayos? Diría issei tratando de levantarse pero el peso le ganaba

-Vamos ¿Qué tan pesado puede ser? Diría akeno poniendose el caparazón esta inmediatamente caería al piso como la vez qué se puso la ropa pesada de picoro

-No puede ser ¿Cuanto pesa esto? Diría mizore de igual forma que las demas

-Son casi 2 toneladas me pareció bueno para el calentamiento

-¡¿Calentamiento?! Gritarían todos

-Así es, ahora lo qué tienen qué hacer es entregar leche a toda la ciudad, para ser justos yo los acompañare con un caparazón mas pesado, después de eso goku se pondría un caparazón 15 veces mas pesado y empezaría a caminar con un poco de facilidad mientras entregaban leche,

Luego de 4 horas caminando sin descanso las chicas se sentirían muertas no solo por caminar tanto si no también por el peso de los caparazones

-Muy bien chicas ¿Que les pareció el calentamiento?

-Muy pesado creo que yo me retiro por hoy decía chris

-Nada de eso tienen prohibido hacer eso así qué saquen su segundo aire

-¿Ahora qué aremos goku-kun?

-Ahora quiero que muevan esa roca gigante

-¿Que? Pero eso sería imposible diría asía viendo la roca de 7 metros

-Vamos cuando yo era un niño hacia eso todos los días

-Esta bien lo intentaremos

-No basta con intentarlo tienen que lograrlo

Luego de una hora moviendo la roca de derecha a izquierda las chicas y chicos caerían rendidos al piso goku al ver eso los refrescaría con agua para después tomar un descanso de 15 minutos

-Vamos chicas tenemos qué seguir

-Oye goku

-¿Que sucede kiba?

-Por qué solo dices chicas y no chicos y chicas

-O bueno es que son mas chicas así qué solo digo chicas para referirme a todos

-Bueno diría kiba con cara de palo

-Termino el descanzo ahora quiero qué agán 15000 lagartijas y abdominales

-¡¿Quince mil?! gritarían todos estupefactos

-Vaya picoro tenía razón, goku no se tienta en corazón en los entrenamientos pensaría mizore

-Creo que extraño los entrenamientos de picoro decía momo haciendo lo qué goku les dijo

Depués de 5 horas las chicas terminarían de hacer todo las chicas estarían a punto de desmayarse por el duro entrenamiento, goku solo las llevaría a un rio para qué se refrescaran todas sin dudarlo se meterían al rio sin los caparazones

-Por fin terminamos diría irina feliz de haber sobrevivido al primer día de entrenamiento

-Es un alivio ya no tener ese caparazón diría chris dentro del agua muy contenta

-Jamas en mi vida imagine hacer algo tan agotador

-Muy bien chicas es hora de volver diría goku mientras le ponía el rosario a inner moka

-Te volveré a ver son-goku

-Eso espero moka

Corporacion capsula…

-Vaya con qué sobrevivieron al entrenamiento del señor goku diría trunks mientras jugaba video-juegos con goten

-Me sorprenden, yo se que los entrenamientos de mi papá no son para nada fáciles

-Bueno no hicieron todo el entrenamiento ya qué casi pierden el conocimiento a parte tenemos hambre diría goku tocando su estomago

-Goku que bueno qué llegas justo ahora esta la cena lista

-Que bien! Diría corriendo hacia la cocina

-Goten ¿Té quedas a cenar?

-Vamos goten quedate solo por hoy

-Esta bien

Todos estarían deborándo la comida incluyendo a las chicas

-Y bien papá dime algo

-¿Qué pasa goten?

-¿Cual de todas ellas es tu novia? Diría con una pequeña risa

-Soy yo diría mizore para acercarse a goten y decirle

-Y dentro de poco tendrás un hermano

-¡¿Qué?! En serio papá?

-No se de qué habla, tampoco se lo qué es una novia diría con una ceja levantada de la confusión

-Yo y goku nos vamos a casar diría esta vez rossweisse

-¿En serio nos casaremos rossweisse? Preguntaría a un mas confundido

-De ninguna manera goku se casara primero conmigo! Diría siesta

-No si me lo pide a mi primero diría momo

-No si me lo pide antes qué a ti louise se lanzaría encima de goku

-Eso jamas por que me lo pedira a mi primero dijo rias saltando encima de goku haciendo que el se cayera de su silla

-Lo siento buchou pero yo tengo planeada la boda perfecta con mi sempaí diría koneko abrazando a goku del brazo

-Lo siento niña pero el y yo somos uno el para el otro diría kirche tomando de la mano a goku

-Ok papá las cosas estan algo complicadas así qué yo me iré diría para salir volando reynare solo le diría

-Adiós hijastro

-¡Hijastro?! Ni se te ocurra diría ange molesta

-Chicas por qué mejor no nos calmamos

-Esta bien todo sea por mi futuro marido diría salia dandole un beso en la mejilla a goku cosa qué molesto a todas

-No le agas eso a mi novio! Diría yami molestar

-Desde cuando es tu novio?! Diría xenovia molesta

-El no es novio de nadie mas qué mio diría kurumu abrazando a goku

-Ya basta todas ustedes! Si tanto quieren a goku ¿Por que no dejan qué el decida?

-Y bien goku ¿A quien elijes? Diría bulma señalando a las chicas

-¿Eh? ¿Tengo que elegir a una? , ¿Para que?

-Escogeme a mi goku-kun diría serafall levantando la mano

-No a mi goku yo te are comida deliciosa todos los días diría rossweisse

-¿En serio? Diría goku

-Así es goku-kun

-Si se trata de eso yo también te cocinare la comida mas deliciosa diría rias

-Yo soy mejor cocinera que ellas 2

-¿De verdad chris?

-Claro si te quedas conmigo

-Entonces me que…..

-Alto ahí

-¿Qué pasa nana?

-Tu te quedaras conmigo!

-Claro qué no el estaba a punto de elegirme pero llegaste tu!

-Chicas…..

-¿Qué pasa goku-kun?

-Creo qué deberíamos ducharnos para ya dormir

-Claro goku hay qué ducharnos y ustedes no nos interrumpan

-Ni se té ocurra tabla, louise se molestaría por ese comentario y le iba arrojar un hechizo pero es detenida por el saiyajin

-Tranquilas chicas ahí qué bañarnos en nuestras recamaras

-Esta bien goku

Luego de qué cada una se bañara se irían a la sala para dormir junto a goku mizore como siempre estaba siendo de carácter fuerte como lo escucho de vegeta para así seguir ganando terreno con goku

A la mañana siguiente…..

-Goku levantate se te ara tarde para ir a la escuela! Gritaría bulma por qué el y las chicas seguian dormidos

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa bulma-san?

-¿Qué pasa? Qué se te esta haciendo tarde!

Goku inmediatamente se despertaría junto a las chicas para bañarse y arreglarse y comer algo en el camino

-No siento los brazos diría salia mientras corría detrás de las demás

-No eres la única salia-san diría reynare mientras entraba a la escuela corriendo

Goku qué estaba por entrar a la escuela sería detenido por un grupo de chicas

-Ehhh disculpen chicas tengo qué pasar

-Claro solo contesta unas preguntas

-Claro pero no tarden demasiado

-¿Eres soltero?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-¿Saldrías con migo?

-Oye yo le iba hacer esa pregunta

-Lo siento muy tarde el saldrá conmigo ¿Verdad?

-Claro qué no, el ira conmigo verdad goku-kun?

-Si claro chicas saldré con ustedes pero ahora voy tarde

-O lo sentimos, pasa

Entonces el saiyajin entraría corriendo ya que iba tarde

-Son goku llegas tarde

-Lo siento maestra unas chicas me detuvieron antes de entrar

-¿Así? Y ¿Qué querían?

-Me pidieron qué salga con ellas

-Mas té vale qué les ayas dicho qué no pensaría rossweisse, ¿Y qué les dijiste?

-Les dije qué si para qué me dejaran pasar

Rossweisse no diría nada en cambio se veía como brotaba un aura asesina a su al rededor acompañada de una linda sonrisa qué daba miedo

-Maestra ¿Esta bien? Diría goku algo nervioso

-Si ¿Por qué? Diría a un con la sonrisa

Al sentarse saludaría a las chicas y cuando vio sus rostros se aterro ya qué tenían la misma expresión de rossweisse

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran goku se lograría salvar de alguna forma mientras el tiempo transcurría y goku hacia lo posible por no dormirse y apuntar todo lo que rossweisse le decia hasta qué por fin era la hora del recreo

Goku había salido delante de las chicas reyanre sacaría un bénto con comida

-Muchas gracias reynare diría dandóle un beso en la frente como agradecimiento

-El siguiente sera en la boca pensaría ella sonrojada

Mientras tanto las chicas mirarían esto y sacarían mas bentos con mucha comida

-Genial mas comida! Pensaría goku con felicidad al ver la cantidad de comida qué le habían preparado sus amigas

-Toma goku prueba esto diría moka dandole de comer en la boca

-No goku-kun come de esto seguiría akeno dandole mas comida

-Tienes que comerte esto diría xenovia dandole una cucharada de arroz

-Mejor comete esto diría lala metiendo un pedazo de carne frita en su boca

Goku solo tragaría todo eso con mucho esfuerzo y decir

-Chicas es muy lindo lo que hacen pero yo puedo comer solo

-Esta bien goku-kun pero diles qué mi comida sabe mejor diría irina abrazando a goku

-Claro qué no la mía es mejor diría mizore abrazando a goku del brazo

-No por favor pensaría goku que volverían a pelear pero justo cuando se iban a pelear sonó la campana, goku a penas había terminado de comer al igual qué sus amigas

-Muy bien regresemos diría goku poniendose de pie junto a las demas

Minutos mas tardes dentro del salón…..

-Muy bien chicos saquen la tarea qué les deje diría rossweisse confiada de que goku y sus amigas hicieron su tarea, todos excepto goku entregarían sus libretas

-Disculpe, goku ¿Y su tarea?

Goku solo reiría nervioso mientras decía

-Disculpe maestra es qué… Olvide la tarea en casa diría rascandosé la nuca

A rossweisse le saldría una gota de sudor en la nuca y le diría

-Esta bien procure traérmela mañana

-Se lo prometo contestaría goku con una sonrisa qué sonrojaría a rossweisse

Luego de clases…..

Goku estaría caminando por la calle pero sería detenido por las mismas chicas

-Hola otra vez chica saludaría goku con una sonrisa

-Goku solo nos dijiste qué si, pero nunca la fecha

-O ahora qué lo pienso….. Que les parece el sábado

-Perfecto te veremos aquí a las 8 de la noche

-Esta bien diría y estas se marcharían con una sonrisa

-¿Quienes eran ellas? Preguntaría ange molesta

-Lo mismo pregunto goku diría rias igual de molesta

-Ellas solo son unas chicas que me pidieron una cita

-¿Una cita? Preguntarían ambas molestas y celosas

-Si

-Y ¡¿Por que aceptaste?! Diría ange molesta

-Pues fue la única manera en la qué me dejarían pasar

Las chicas estarían molestas ya que a ellas todos los chicos le pedían lo mismo pero ellas los rechazaban y goku a las primeras les dijo qué si

Estas lo mirarían molestas y se irían caminando dejando a goku confundido

-¿Hice algo malo? Se preguntaría el saiyajin ya qué el todavía no comprendía los sentimientos de las chicas

-Tal vez tenga qué hablar con ellas diría en voz baja

Llegando a corporacion capsula

-Rias-chan ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Qué quieres? Diría algo molesta

-¿Por que tu y ange se molestaron conmigo?

-Te equivocas no tendríamos por qué molestarnos contigo diría marchandose al cuarto qué le presto su amiga

-Eso dice todo lo contrarío, tal vez bulma-san me de un consejo dijo mientras iba a buscar a su amiga de la infancia

-Mmm ¿Entonces se molestaron cuando le contaste lo de tu cita?

-Así es para ser sincero no entiendo por qué

-Veras goku, creo qué estas chicas se sienten atraídas por ti

-¿Por mi?

-Así es, es por eso que se molesto cuando le contaste lo de tu cita

-A ya lo entiendo

-Ahora dime algo goku, ¿Tu sientes algo por ellas?

-No se, la verdad cuando estoy con ellas me siento bien tal vez bastara con conocerlas mas tiempo

-Esta bien goku, suerte en tu decisión amorosas

-Gracias bulma diría mientras iba al balcón para empezar a volar

-Tengo ganas de entrenar iré a la habitación del tiempo un par de horas diría aumentando la velocidad hacia el templo de kami-sama

Goku al llegar se encontraría con michael hablando con dende

-Hola dende

-O hola goku ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Veras quería entrar un par de horas a la habitación del tiempo

-Adelante pasa si necesitas algo me dices

-Gracias, y no sabia qué el se estuviera quedando contigo diría mientras señalaba a michael

-Veras como el era el asistente de dios en su mundo le ofrecí quedarse conmigo

-Qué bien, bueno ya entrare diría mientras abría la puerta

-Muy bien esta vez iré con todo diría pasando al súper saiyajin blue

Goku comenzaría lanzando golpes al aire y ataques de energía para después de unos días sentarse a meditar mientras seguía en súper saiyajin blue

-Tengo qué encontrar una manera de superar a wiss ya qué a un que haya superado a los dioses de la destrucción no puedo hacerle frente a wiss luego de un mes de meditar goku abriría los ojos expulsando todo su poder y hacer explotar la habitación del tiempo

-Vaya parece ser qué me pase diría rascandose la nuca

-No te preocupes dende te ayudare a limpiar todo esto

-Esta bien goku respondería dende con una gota de sudor en la nuca

Luego de limpiar el desastre ocasionado por goku este emprendería vuelo por los cielos con la ropa rota y sucio mientras pensaba en las chicas y sus sentimientos ya qué si le decía a una qué si las demás saldrían lastimadas y eso no es algo qué el quisiera sobre topo por que las chicas todas eran muy buenas con el a un qué algunas eran muy directas como akeno, kirche, y mizore a parte de chris le agradaba mucho por qué era muy tímida y linda

-Tengo qué aclarar mis sentimientos pensaba mientras llegaba a corporacion capsula

-Y bien goku ¿Ya aclaraste tus sentimientos?

-Todavía no bulma diría con la mirada baja

-¡¿Qué te paso?! Diría moka qué veía a goku con la ropa rota las chicas escucharon el grito de moka y fueron corriendo para ver por qué grito

-Goku! ¿Estas bien? ¿Quien te hizo eso?, Quien haya sido se las vera conmigo

-Tranquila xenovia solo estaba entrenando

-¿Entrenando?

-Si son-kun normalmente termina peor cuando entrena diría bulma

Entonces las chicas se acercarían para abrazarlo pero se detendrían por un horrible olor

-¿Qué apesta así? Diría kurumu tapandose la nariz

-Goku ¿Otra vez solo entrenaste y no te bañaste verdad?

-Ahora qué lo recuerdo olvide hacer eso

-¿Donde te metiste a entrenar para oler de esa manera? Diría salia

-Solo estuve unos meses en la habitación del tiempo diría oliendo se a si mismo

-¿La habitación del tiempo?

-Si irína es una habitación especial donde un día en el mundo normal es un año hay dentro a demás hay no ahí nada a parte qué la temperatura puede subir hasta mas de 55° y bajar hasta -20 (Nota del autor: No recuerdo si en la serie fuera así pero yo lo puse como lo recuerdo xd)

-Wao jamas pensé qué existiera un lugar así comentaría chris sorprendida

-Bueno goku sera mejor que tomes un baño

-Si ya voy

Luego de qué el saiyajin se diera un baño de una hora saldría para cenar algo

-Qué hambre tengo diría mientras se sentaba en la mesa

Luego de comer como nunca lo había hecho dejando sorprendidas a las chicas sabían qué comía mucho pero lo de hoy fue mucho mas a la cantidad qué consume normalmente

-¿No saben en donde están rias y ange?

-Si fueron a su cuarto desde que llegaron y no han salido

-Ya veo, les llevare algo de comida diría levantandose y tomando 2 platos con comida

Unos minutos mas tarde….

Goku había llegado a la habitación de ange y abriría la puerta, esta estaba acostada pensando

-Ange

-¡Goku! ¿Que quieres?

-Ange por favor, no me gusta que estés molesta quiero hablar contigo

-Yo no tengo nada qué hablar contigo así qué vete!

-No lo are hasta qué me escuches

-Pues en ese caso yo me voy

Justo antes de salir goku le cerro la puerta

-Dejame salir!

-No hasta qué hablemos

-Esta bien pero que sea rápido

-Escucha ange yo no se mucho de esto pero bulma me lo explico todo

-Así ¿Y qué té dijo?

-Qué yo té gusto ¿Es cierto?

Ange solo se sonrojaría y le contestaría

-Tal vez lo este ¿Y qué?

-Eso me basta para hacer estomago

-Hacer qué…

Justo cuando ella termino su frase goku la beso directamente en los labios para después de unos segundos separarse ambos sonrojados

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Preguntaría ange con la cara toda roja

-Creo qué eso es lo qué hace la gente cuando esta enamorada ¿Verdad?

-Si entonces quieres decir qué ¿Yo te gusto?

-Creo qué si pero por el momento ahí qué mantener esto en secreto

-Esta bien diría todavía sonrojada justo cuando goku iba a salir ange lo detuvo

-¿Qué pasa ange?

Esta no dijo nada y solo beso a goku para después decirle te amo

-Goku solo la miraría y le diría y-yo también diría con una sonrisa mientras salia

Ange solo se acostaría mientras se tocaba los labios y abrazaba su almohada

goku solo iría caminando mientras pensaba en el beso qué le dio

-Ahora tengo qué hablar con rias pensaría mientras buscaba el cuarto de ella

-Rias puedo pasar

-Vete! No quiero hablar contigo

-Por favor rias, no me pienso ir de aquí hasta qué hablemos

-No quiero verte así qué marchate!

-No me moveré de aquí sin importar cuanto tiempo pase

-Esta bien entra pero qué sea rápido

-Rias quiero qué me disculpes por aceptar esa cita, ellas ni siquiera me gustan si yo saldría con alguien sería contigo

-¿Lo dices en serio? Pregunto ella sonrojada

-Si rias así qué quiero qué me disculpes no quiero qué estés molesta conmigo

-Esta bien te disculpo goku-kun, perdón por haberme molestado contigo diría mientras lo abrazaba, goku no tardo en corresponder el abrazo y le daría un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias por disculparme rias-chan

-De nada goku-kun

-Bueno qué te parece si vamos a cenar diría ya qué rias no había cenado y el no termino de comer

-Vamos diría mientras se levantaba de su cama

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy quiero disculparme ya qué tenía planeado subirlo el viernes pero tuve muchos problemas este capitulo quería que fuera de nueve mil palabras pero por algunos problemas se quedo en las ocho mil bueno quiero agradecerle a revereng por subir mi fic hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado aquí se despide SaiyajinE hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3 El torneo de artes marciales

FanFic, El comienzo de una nueva aventura

Capitulo 2: El torneo de artes, confesiones de amor inesperadas

Era otro día normal para goku este a penas estaría despertando de su sueño con un bostezo

-Ahhh bostezaría goku relajado mientras se estiraba

-Buenos días goku-kun

-Buenos días serafall-chan saludo goku con una sonrisa

-¿Y las demás?

-No lo se serafall-chan yo me preguntaba lo mismo

- **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños goku-kun diría crís con un pastel en sus manos

-¡¿Y por qué no me avisaron de esto?! Diría serafall enojada

-Lo sentimos serafall, pero no hubo tiempo bulma a penas nos había avisado de esto

-Esta bien kirche se las pasare por hoy

-Goku-kun pide un deseo

-¿Un deseo?, ¿Como que akeno-chan?

-Lo qué tu quieras goku-kun diría mizore abrazando a goku por la espalda

-Esta bien, ya se lo qué quiero!

-¿Y qué pediste goku-kun?

-Louise eso no se pregunta, es de mala suerte decir tu deseo

-Esta bien moka, solo era curiosidad

-Bueno goku-kun es hora de que abras tus regalos

-¿Regalos?

-Si goku-kun ¿No me digas qué nunca has tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Qué yo recuerde no, pero son divertidas (Nota del autor: En dragon ball nunca se a visto que celebren el cumpleaños de goku, solo el de gohan)

Después de eso goku abriría todos los regalos de las chicas

-Y dinos goku-kun ¿Cuantos años cumples hoy?

-No recuerdo muy bien creo qué estoy cerca de los 60 diría poniendo su mano en la barbilla

-¡¿60?! pero te ves muy joven para tener esa edad

-Bueno siesta eso es por 2 razones una es qué me hicieron mas joven hace tiempo un viejo enemigo con las esferas del dragón y la otra es qué los saiyajin tenemos una juventud prolongada

-¿Entonces ustedes a los cuantos años envejecen? Pregunto asía

-Por lo qué me explico vegeta los saiyajin se consideran joven hasta los 80 años

-Wao eso es impresionante pero disculpa la pregunta ¿Qué le paso a los demás saiyajin?

-Como te explico, tendré qué contarles la historia de los saiyajin

-Esta bien nosotras te escuchamos goku-kun.

-Bueno para empezar los saiyajin se consideraban la raza guerrera mas poderosa en el universo, ellos trabajaban para frezzer el mismo se dominaba como el emperador del universo nosotros eramos fieles a el, pero el temía qué naciera el legendario súper saiyajin el observo qué los saiyajines se hacían mas fuertes y temía qué algun día ellos se revelaran contra el fue entonces qué ordeno qué todos se reunieran en un planeta para destruirlo junto con ellos, muy pocos sobrevivimos entre los sobrevivientes estaba el príncipe saiyajin vegeta, nappa mi hermano mayor raditz y yo qué fui enviado a la tierra para conquistarla ya qué yo nací siendo un saiyajin de clase baja y la tierra era perfecta para mi ya qué no habían seres con muchos poderes pero todo eso cambio cuando me encontro mi abuelo.

-Luego de qué el me encontrara me crio pero yo antes era muy agresivo como lo sería cualquiera de mi raza un día en un paseo yo caí por una montaña y me di un golpe en la cabeza de esa manera olvide todo acerca de mi misión de conquistar la tierra y me volví bueno.

-Goku ¿Nosotras qué tan fuertes seríamos en tu planeta? Pregunto rías curiosa

-Supongo qué tu serías un soldado de clase baja

-Wao en tu planeta deben de ser muy fuertes diría moka qué sabia acerca del poder de sus amigas.

Luego de contarles sus primeras aventuras en la busqueda de las esferas del dragón hasta sus mas grandes peleas contra su hermano mayor y les contó como fue qué murió contra el para después entrenar con kaio-sama y aprender dos de sus técnicas mas poderosas para despues resucitar con las esferas del dragón y pelear al lado de sus amigos contra 2 saiyajines mas fuertes qué serian nappa y vegeta y como murieron varios de sus amigos en la pelea contra ellos.

Luego les hablo de su viaje al planeta natal de su amigo picoro para utilizar las esferas del dragón de ese planeta para revivir a sus amigos para después encontrarse con frezzer y sus hombres los cuales les causaron muchos problemas y al final fueron derrotados por vegeta qué hizo equipo con ellos para derrotar a las fuerzas especiales ginyu y después pelear contra frezzer el cual resulto ser monstruosa mente poderoso.

-Después de tanto tiempo de pelear frezzer había asesinado a vegeta el cual tubo un zenkaí por ser herido de muerte, nosotros tenemos la habilidad de hacernos mas fuertes cada vez qué nos hieren de muerte fue de la misma manera en la qué yo tuve el poder para hacerle frente pero me había equivocado frezzer seguía siendo mas fuerte qué yo y por mucho

Luego de contarles todo eso y como supero a los dioses de la destrucción las chicas no podían creer todo lo qué les contó

-No puedo creer por todo lo qué has pasado diría salia en shock

-Con razón eres tan fuerte diría irina abrazando a goku

-Gracias chicas, ¿Qué les parece si nos arreglamos para la escuela?

-Okey pero primero comete el pastel qué te compramos

-Esta bien pero es muy grande hay qué ofrecerle a los demás

Luego de qué todos se comieran el pastel para después entrar a la ducha….

-Vaya qué rico estaba el pastel, sera mejor qué me de prisa o llegaremos tarde a clases

Goku y las demás saldrían corriendo

-Maldición no llegaremos diría kurumu corriendo lo mas rápido posible

-Ya se, chicas tomen mi espalda

-¿Para qué goku? Diría akeno corriendo

-Usare la teletransportacíon

-Esta bien dirían todas frenando para tomar la espalda de goku

En la azotea de la escuela se escucharía un ruido para después aparecer goku junto a las demás

-Llegamos dirían todas aliviadas

-Muy bien rossweisse a penas debe de estar en el pasillo para entrar en el salón creo qué si corremos llegaremos antes qué ella diría ange volviendo a correr junto a las demás

-Llegamos justo a tiempo dirían todas sentandose mientras rossweisse abría la puerta del salón

-Buenos días clase diría mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio

-Buenas tardes maestra diría todo el salón

-Goku ¿Me permite la tarea qué les deje el otro día?

-Gracias a kami qué no la olvide pensaría mientras sacaba su libreta y se la entregaba a su maestra

-Felicidades su tarea esta muy bien hecha

-Después de todo las clases particulares qué me dieron bulma y gohan me sirvieron diría rascandose la nuca

Después de terminar la clase goku iría caminando junto a las demás hacia corporacion capsula

-Goku acabo de recibir una llamada de parte de mistér satan

-¿Y para qué te hablo?

-Fue para avisarme de un torneo de artes marciales

-¿En serio? Eso es fantástico diría entusiasmado

-Así es, ¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para qué saldemos cuentas insecto!

-No creas qué me derrotaras vegeta

-No estés tan seguro insecto

-Oye ¿Quien te crees para hablarle así a goku? Diría rías molesta mientras qué vegeta solo la miraba con miedo por su ira

-Tranquila rías el es así diría mientras sostenía a rías

-Bulma ¿Los demás ya saben del torneo?

-No, a penas se los iba a decir

-Qué bien, me muero de ganas por saber como han progresado los demás en su entrenamiento

-Oigan chicas ustedes también deberían participar

-No lo se goku, no creo qué podamos ganar si nos tocara alguno de ustedes

-No te preocupes lala, también esta la sección femenil para ustedes

-Si es en ese caso, participaremos dirían todas decididas

-Genial, bulma yo iré a decirle a los demas diría goku mientras salia al jardín para tomar vuelo

-Si goku pero no lo olvides, el torneo es en un mes

-iré primero con gohan, tal vez este entrenando con picoro así matare 2 pájaros de un tiro

Minutos mas tarde…

-Picoro, gohan

-¿Goku?

-Hola gohan

-Hola papá ¿Qué necesitas?

-Vine a invitarlos al torneo de artes marciales

-¿Un torneo de artes marciales?, suena interesante diría picoro mientras sonreía

-Si yo también participare

-Genial ahora solo falta avisarle a los demás

-Si también deberías decirle a yamcha, tiene tiempo qué regreso al entrenamiento

-Me alegra qué haya regresado a entrenar, bueno yo iré a decirle a los demás el torneo sera en un mes entrenen muy duro

-Adiós papá te prometo qué me esforzare

-Adiós los veré en el torneo

-Me alegra ver qué gohan se haya vuelto tan fuerte, ahora le diré a krilin

Unos minutos después….

-Hola krilin

-Hola goku ¿Para qué viniste conmigo?

-Veras krilin abra un torneo de artes marciales y vine a invitarte a ti y a numero 18

-Ya veo, la verdad actualmente no creo poder ganar si peleo contra ustedes

-Tranquilo krilin, si tienes suerte te tocara contra otro humano normal

-Tienes razón participare

-Que bien! Diría feliz por participar al lado de uno de sus mejores amigos

-Si y no te preocupes yo le avisare a numero 18

-Gracias krilin por cierto el torneo es dentro de un mes

-Si daré todo de mi entrenando pensaría mientras observaba como se iba volando goku

-Supondré qué trunks le aviso a goten sobre el torneo así qué solo me queda decirles a ten a yamcha y al maestro roshi, no se si el androide 17 quiera participar bueno no pierdo nada si lo intento convencer

Unos minutos mas tarde…..

-Hola 17

-O goku qué sorpresa qué estés aquí

-Si venia a invitarte a un torneo de artes marciales

-¿Otro torneo?

-Así es me gustaría que participaras

-No me interesa

-Vamos 17 sera divertido después de todo ¿Te divertiste en el anterior no?

-Si pero no abra sujetos fuertes como los de esa vez

-Claro qué si, estarán mis amigos y ellos son muy fuertes

-Esta bien iré, tal vez sea divertido

-Excelente! Ahora solo me falta avisarle a 3 personas pensaba mientras empezaba a volar

-Goku!

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Olvidaste decirme cuando sera

-Es cierto, el torneo sera en un mes

-Muy bien creo qué entrenare

-Ahora solo me faltan 3 y termino

-Maestro roshi! Yamcha

-Pero si eres tu goku, qué alegría verte diría roshi mientras entrenaba al lado de yamcha

-Qué bueno qué estes entrenando yamcha

-Si, la verdad es qué ya extrañaba el entrenamiento, por cierto ¿Por qué estas vestido así goku?

-O esto es por qué estoy estudiando pero hace rato salí de la escuela y bulma me aviso del torneo y fui inmediatamente a buscarlos y olvide cambiarme

-¿De qué torneo hablas goku?

-Vera maestro, bulma me dijo dentro de un mes qué se realizara un torneo de artes marciales y vine a invitarlos

-¿A nosotros? No creo qué tengamos oportunidad contra ustedes

-Tranquilo yamcha recuerda qué solo tienes qué sacar a tu rival de la pista y listo a demás el maestro roshi tiene técnicas muy buenas con las qué podria ganar al igual qué tu

-Tienes razón, participaremos en este torneo!

-Me alegra qué hayan decidido eso, bueno yo me voy, por cierto el torneo es en un mes

-Adiós goku te veremos dentro de un mes

-Muy bien ahora iré con ten shin han

-Hola ten!

-Goku qué gusto verte ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Vine a invitarte a un torneo de artes marciales

-¿Un torneo? Me gustaría ir pero no creo poder ganar

-Vamos ten, recuerda qué tu eres muy bueno peleando en los torneos a demás tienes muy buenas técnicas para sacar a tus oponentes

-Tal vez sea cierto, bueno participare a un qué no tenga muchas posibilidades de ganar

-Genial el torneo sera dentro de un mes te veré allá espero y te vuelvas mas fuerte

-Muy bien regresare a corporacion capsula para comer por que me estoy muriendo de hambre

Corporacion capsula…

-Que bueno qué todos hayan dicho qué si

-Lo se y la verdad no me costo mucho trabajo convencerlos, por cierto ¿Ya esta la comida bulma?

-Si goku desde hace 10 minutos

-Qué bien diría mientras corría hacia la cocina

-Bulma ¿Tu sabias qué yamcha regreso al entrenamiento?

-¿Qué? ¿En serio yamcha esta entrenando?

-Si cuando lo vi estaba con el maestro roshi y se hizo mucho mas fuerte qué antes

-Qué bien qué este entrenando de nuevo

-Así es, oye vegeta ¿Por qué te comiste eso? Yo me lo iba a comer!

-Demasiado tarde kakarotto

-¿Así? Pues yo me comeré esto

-Maldito insecto! Lo estaba guardando para el final

-Lo siento fuiste muy lento

-Pues me comeré esto

-Vegeta ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pensé qué eramos amigos

-Maldito jamas te perdonare por comerte eso

-¿Quieres pelear? Maldito insecto

-Adelante diría goku mientras se transformaba en ssj1 al igual qué vegeta

-¡Ustedes 2 dejen de pelear! Diría bulma mientras los jalaba de la oreja

-Ay duele duele no me jales así bulma

-Suéltame mujer

-No hasta qué dejen de pelear

-Esta bien, esta bien dirían ambos destransformandose

-Por cierto bulma ¿Donde están las demás?

-Ahora mismo están haciendo su tarea

-¡¿Tarea?! Lo olvide diría mientras corría hacia su mochila

-Jum insecto diría vegeta mientras comía una pieza de pollo

-En vez de decir eso deberías de hacer lo mismo qué el

-¿¡Yo?!

-Si a demás sigues siendo un saiyajin joven así qué te inscribiré en la misma escuela qué goku

-Ni se te ocurra bulma! Yo no necesito hacer esas cosas

-No te quedá de otra terminando el torneo empezaras a asistir a la escuela

-Maldición tendré que asistir a la escuela con kakarotto y esas chicas locas pensaría mientras apretaba los puños

-Donde deje mi tarea pensaba goku mientras revisaba su mochila

-Hola goku-kun

-Hola cris Por pura curiosidad ¿No has visto mi libreta?

-Si esta en la sala

-Gracias cris diría mientras empezaba a caminar

-Espera goku-kun

-¿Qué pasa cris?

-Si quieres podemos hacer la tarea juntos le dijo algo sonrojada

-Claro por mi no hay problema

-Bueno goku te espero en mi cuarto

-Esta bien diría mientras se iba por su libreta

Unos minutos después…

-Cris ¿Estas aquí? Decía mientras habría lentamente la puerta

-Si goku-kun entra

-Bueno la tarea de hoy es de español

-O si entonces empiezas tu a leer

-Si, solo tenemos qué hacer un resumen de esto y ya

Luego de qué ambos terminaran su tarea se pusieron a platicar

-Y dime goku ¿Por qué te divorciaste de tu ex-esposa?

-Solo me dijo qué a pesar de qué estuvimos años juntos nunca le hable lindo a demás qué era muy inocente para algunas cosas y me dijo qué sería mejor qué nos separemos

-Qué mal ¿No te dolió perderla?

-La verdad si ya qué todos marcaron gran parte de mi vida

-¿Y tu te volverías a casar?

-Supongo qué si pero no se con quien

-Goku antes de seguir hablando te quiero decir algo muy importante

-¿Qué cosa?

-Veras desde qué llegamos aquí las demás y yo creo qué me enamore de ti

-¿En serio cris?

-Así es y la verdad es qué quiero que tu y yo seamos algo mas qué amigos

-¿Como qué?

-Quiero que seamos novi….

Justo cuando iba a terminar entraron las chicas al cuarto de cris

-¿Qué pasa chicas?

-Goku vinimos para ayudarte con tu tarea pero al parecer alguien se nos adelanto

-Gracias chicas pero cris ya me ayudo

-Así es y llegaron justo en el peor momento diría con una vena en la frente

-¿y por qué el peor momento? No me digas qué tenias planeado quitarme a mi hombre

-¿Desde cuando es tu hombre xenovia? Diría rías enojada

-Eso no es de su incumbencia

-Si lo es por qué el sera mio

-¡Claro qué no, el me pertenece! Diría mizore mientras alejaba a goku de las demás

-Chicas creo qué en vez de estar peleando deberían de entrenar para el torneo

-Goku tiene razón, si queremos ganar tenemos qué entrenar muy duro diría irina mientras iba por su ropa de entrenar

-Así la qué gane se casara con goku-kun dijo momo tomando el brazo de goku

-Yo no perderé contra ustedes, ganare para mostrar qué soy la indicada para goku-kun

-Me alegra ver tu entusiasmo ange-chan, mejor vayamos a entrenar

-Bulma ¿No tienes trajes como los de vegeta?

-Si goku ¿Por qué?

-Necesito 3 para entrenar a gohan goten y trunks

-Bueno ahora mismo te los traigo ¿Qué entrenamiento tendrán?

-Veras bulma ahora qué goten y trunks crecieron tienen un potencial mas grande qué cuando eran unos niños, ellos al igual qué gohan son híbridos entre humano y saiyajin y su poder crece considerablemente mientras pelean.

-Eso es interesante ya sabia qué ellos tenían un gran potencial en las peleas ahora con tu entrenamiento serán muy poderosos

-Así es bulma le contesto mientras sonreía

-Iré por los trajes

-No te preocupes goku yo le digo a goten y trunks qué los entrenaras

Luego de 2 semanas….

Goku y los demás estuvieron entrenando junto a las chicas y chicos de las otras dimensiones

-Goten, trunks quiero qué aprendan a meditar

-¿Para qué tenemos qué meditar papá?

-Eso es para qué puedan tener mas poder, es parte de ser un guerrero

-Esta bien señor goku, goten vayamos a la habitación del tiempo

-Sí vamos

-Gohan quiero que vayas con ellos

-Si pero ¿Para qué?

-Quiero qué los enseñes a meditar de la forma correcta

-Esta bien papá pero el señor picoro puede enseñarles un mejor método a demás en los entreno cuando eran mas pequeños

-Tienes razón pero no quiero interrumpir su entrenamiento

-Si tal vez se moleste, muy bien yo les enseñare a meditar

-Gracias gohan, tu también deberías entrenar hay

-Si papá, te veré mañana

-Bueno yo iré a entrenar con los demás.

Minutos mas tarde….

-Hola issei, ¿Qué tal va su entrenamiento?

-Bien, ya casi terminamos lo qué nos pidió diría mientras suspiraba del cansancio

-Qué bien por cierto ¿No tenias una cita ahorita?

-¡Mierda! La cita la olvide, goku ¿Podrías entretenerla en lo qué me cambio de ropa?

-No te preocupes yo te ayudo diría con una risa nerviosa

Minutos mas tarde….

-Oh hola, ¿Tu eres la chica qué va a salir con issei?

-Así es ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Mi nombre es goku se presento con una sonrisa

-Hola goku ¿Me podrías decir donde esta issei?

-Si pero ¿Te gustaría dar un recorrido por corporacion capsula en lo qué el llega?

-Si siempre quise conocer este lugar

-Que bien vamos, Are algo de tiempo mientras le muestro el lugar pensaría mientras caminaba

Luego de 30 minutos de caminar issei finalmente habría salido de su cuarto

-Hola kati, disculpa por la tardanza

-No te preocupes issei, goku me estaba mostrando el lugar a demás qué es muy grande

-Bueno issei yo me tengo qué ir, suerte en tu cita

-Gracias goku

-Ahora a entrenar pensaría mientras caminaba

-Hola goku

-Hola hilda,

-¿A donde ibas goku-kun?

-Iba con las demás a ver como van con el entrenamiento

-Qué bien, vamos diría con una sonrisa mientras tomaba del brazo a goku.

Unos minutos después

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento?

-A penas estamos terminando lo qué nos habías dicho

-Si pero mizore no resistió y se fue

-No entiendo por qué se abra ido si estaba tan dispuesta y entusiasmada con el entrenamiento

-No lo se pero deberías ver si esta bien

-Tienes razón irina, ahora mismo hablare con ella

Un momento mas tarde…

-Mizore!

-Oh goku ¿Qué pasa?

-Vine por qué las chicas me dijieron qué te fuiste antes de terminar ¿Té sientes bien?

-Si, con esa respuesta dejaría mas dudoso a goku

-Vamos mizore somos amigos puedes confiar en mi

-¡Ese es el problema!

-¿Qué?

-Olvidalo, solo quiero estar sola diría mientras caminaba lejos

-Definitivamente nunca entenderé a las mujeres dijo mientras se ponía los brazos en la nuca y se iba con las demás

-Goku ¿Qué paso con mizore?

-No lo se, la verdad no comprendo a las mujeres son muy complicadas ange

Esta solo lo miraría y le daría una bofetada (Nota del autor: Si le dicen eso a una chica les aseguro qué los abofetearan)

-¿Y eso por qué fue? Dijo mientras se sobaba su mejilla

-¡Por tonto! Luego de decirle eso miraría qué no hubiera nadie cerca para darle un beso directo en los labios luego de un minuto para después separarse ambos sonrojados

-Eso fue… Antes de terminar ange lo callo para hablar

-Regresemos con las demás

Este solo asintió con la cabeza para marcharse detrás de ella.

Unos momentos mas tarde….

-Hola issei ¿Qué tal té fue?

-Bastante bien diría yo dijo mientras recordaba su cita

-Qué bueno issei, ahora ya puedes comenzar con tu entrenamiento

-Esta bien diría un poco asustado ya qué le tocaría uno aun mas duro qué los demás.

Abría pasado 2 semanas y el torneo daría inicio en un par de horas, ahora nos centraremos en la isla donde se llevara acabo el torneo goku y sus amigos estarían reunidos esperando las inscripciones.

-¿A qué hora abrirán el lugar?

-No lo se krilin no creo qué tarden diría goku mientras miraba la entrada

-Por cierto ¿A qué hora llegaran todos? Diría gohan qué no veía a sus amigos mas qué a krilin y numero 18

-No deben de tardar, justo al decir eso llego picoro junto a ten shin han

-Ten, qué bueno que hayas llegado

-Hola chicos lamento la demora fui por las semillas qué sobraron de la ultima vez, también vi goten y a trunks qué venían hacia acá

-Genial Me muero de ganas por saber como han progresado

-Te aseguro qué te impresionaras papá

-Espero y me toque pelear con alguno de ellos diría muy entusiasmado

-Miren ya están llegando los demás

-Si krilin, entonces todos voltearían al cielo para ver como llegaban sus amigos

-Hola chicos saludaría mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Hola goku saludaría el maestro roshi antes qué los demás

-Maestro qué bueno que haya venido me alegro de verlo de nuevo

-Claro qué vendría no me lo podía perder

-¡Goku!, gritarían las chicas corriendo hacia su amado

-Hola chicas no las había visto

-O pero qué lindas chicas diría el maestro mientras intentaba tocarle los pechos a rías esta lo miraría para darle un golpe en la cara

-Odio a los pervertidos

-Maestro pensé qué había sellado esos deseos

-Así era goku pero creo qué al verlas no pudo evitarlo

-Yamcha tiene razón, goku tienes mucha suerte todas esas chicas son muy lin… Justo antes de terminar 18 le dio una mirada sería haciendo qué krilin sintiera un miedo incontrolable

-Jajaja recuerda qué sigues siendo casado yamcha se burlaría de su amigo

Luego de eso saldría el narrador para anunciar la abertura de las inscripciones para el torneo.

-Vamos o no alcanzaremos diría goku mientras caminaba

-Papá espera

-¿Qué pasa gohan?

-¿Puedes cuidar a pan?

-Claro gohan, ¿Donde esta ella?

-Aquí viene, diría mientras señalaba a su hija

-Hola pan, has crecido mucho

-Abuelito hace cuanto qué no te veía diría mientras le daba un abrazo

-Pan ¿Tu también te inscribirás al torneo?

-No se abuelito ahora qué tendría qué entrar a la sección femenil no creo qué haya mujeres mínimo al nivel del maestro róshi

-Deberías entrar ya qué las chicas de las otras dimensiones también estarán ahí

-¿Y son fuertes?

-Claro qué si, yo las entrene poco mas de 2 meses

-Suena interesante pero no traje mi ropa de combate

-No te preocupes pan yo traje uno por si a una de las chicas se les rompe durante las peleas

-Bueno abuelito entremos

Ambos entrarían mientras observaban a los demás peleadores.

-Wao hay mas gente qué las anteriores qué hemos estado aquí

-Tienes razón pan, mejor vayamos a las inscripciones para alcanzar a los muchachos en los vestidores.

-Si.

Luego de inscribirse estos irían hacia los vestidores para reunirse con los demás

-Vaya yamcha hace cuanto qué no te veía con traje de pelea

-Lo se goku, para serte sincero me siento extraño y con nostalgia

-Lo se, a mi también me da nostalgia regresar aquí

-Goku-kun ¿Tú ya estado en varios torneos según me habías contado verdad?

-Así es lala desde mi infancia krilin, yamcha, ten, picoro y yo hemos estado en varios torneos

-Vaya debes de tener mucha experiencia en esto goku-kun

-Se podría decir kirche le respondió con una sonrisa

-Miren creo qué ya van a elegir a las peleadoras para la sección femenil

-Así es ten, chicas deberían de ir

-Vamos chicas, goku-kun deseame suerte dijo xenovia dandole un beso en la mejilla a goku

-Ya veras ¡me las pagaras en los combates! Diría rossweisse mientras la miraba desconcertada

-La qué gane el torneo se casara con goku-kun diría akeno corriendo fuera de los vestidores

-No las entiendo diría goku mientras las veía irse

Las peleas quedarían así….

"Louise vs asía"

"Ange vs irina"

"Momo vs siesta"

"Rías vs yami"

"Akeno vs xenovia"

"Salia vs kirche"

"Cris vs lala"

"Rossweisse vs inner moka"

"Hilda vs kurumu"

"Pan vs 18"

"Jill vs koneko"

"Ersha vs mizore

Las demás pelearían contra peleadoras normales para dar inicio a las peleas subirían a la plataforma asía y louise.

Estas se mirarían para lanzarse una contra la otra para intercambiar golpes

Asía le daría un puñetazo en la cara y louise una patada en el abdomen ambas darían un salto hacía atrás.

-No pensé qué progresarías tanto con el entrenamiento de goku-kun

-Lo mismo te digo asía-chan, luego de esas palabras ambas se volverían atacar

Asía le daría un golpe en el abdomen y louise le daría uno en la cara para arrematar con un rodillazo asía le daría un codazo en la espalda para terminar dando una patada, louise le lanzaría una bola de ki, asía la rechazaría con otra bola de ki ambas harían explosión encima de ellas.

Los espectadores estaban estupefactos por la pelea qué estaban viendo mientras goku sonreía por el progreso de ambas.

-vaya goku se nota qué fueron entrenadas por ti diría krilin viendo con asombro el progreso de esas chicas.

-Así es ellas pusieron todo su entusiasmo y motivación de ellas.

Regresando a la pelea.

Louise le había dado un puñetazo asía la tomaría del brazo para arrojarla fuera de la plataforma

-No puede ser ¡perdí! Pensaría mientras estaba tirada en el piso

-La ganadora es ¡La señorita asía! Diría el narrador despertando del shock todo el estadio aplaudiría mientras goku iba con louise

-Lo hiciste bien louise-chan

-pero perdí dijo mientras le salia una pequeña lagrima

-Eso no importa lo hiciste bien y es lo qué importa diría mientras le limpiaba del ojo

-Gracias goku-kun diría mientras se levantaba

-Regresemos con los demás, asía peleaste muy bien felicidades

-Gracias goku-kun, de no ser por qué tu me entrenaste no tendría este poder gracias

-No es nada asía, ahora veamos a las demás pelear

-Si.

-El siguiente combate sera ange contra irina por favor suban a la plataforma

-Buena suerte chicas

-Gracias goku-kun, ya veras qué ganare

-Eso lo veremos ange-chan

-Comiencen con el combate

-Iré con todo diría irina lanzandose contra ange con 2 esferas de ki en las manos

-¡Ni creas que con eso me vencerás! Diría mientras cargaba una esfera mas grande en su mano

Irina lanzaría las 2 esferas de ki qué ange inmediatamente esquivo y antes de qué lanzara su ataqué

-Caíste en mi trampa! Diría mientras lanzaba una tercera esfera a la plataforma para tirarla

-¡Demonios! Diría mientras caía

-¡Gane!

-Oye hiciste trampa

-No tontíta solo hice una estrategia

-¡La ganadora es la señorita irina! Y lo hizo en tiempo record

-Qué bien lo hiciste irina-chan

-Gracias goku-kun le respondería con linda sonrisa

-Ange tu también lo hiciste, solo no bajes la guardia ese error puede causarte la derrota

-Lo siento diría con la mirada abajo

-No te sientas mal ange-chan, yo también eh cometido el error de confiarme en las peleas

-¿En serio?

-Así es y espero qué tu tampoco te confíes en las peleas

-Esta bien ya no me confiare

-Qué bueno, ahora ve con ten shin han para qué te de una semilla del ermitaño

-Si ahora mismo voy

-El siguiente combate es entre la señorita momo vs la señorita siesta, por favor suban al escenario

-Me muero de ganas por saber qué tan fuerte me volví pensaría siesta mientras se ponía a un extremo de la plataforma

-Qué comience la tercera pelea del torneo femenil

Siesta se quedaría parada esperando qué momo haga el primer movimiento

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas atacar?

-Te daré ventaja y dejare qué des el primer golpe diría momo confiada

-Debe de tener algo planeado sera mejor qué la ataqué con mi ki pensaría mientras se diríjia hacia ella.

-Eso ven y caerás en mi trampa pensaría mientras cargaba una bola de ki pequeña

-¡Allá voy! Gritaría siesta lanzando su esfera de ki

Momo al ver eso lanzo la qué tenia preparada para contra-restar el ataque de siesta

-Demonios si no hubiera atacado con su ki la abría eliminado pensaría mientras mantenía su pose de combate.

-Ahora aré combate cuerpo a cuerpo tal vez baje la guardia y la pueda eliminar

Ambas se lanzarían para atacarse con sus puños.

Siesta le daría un golpe en el abdomen seguido de una patada qué sería bloqueada por el brazo de momo, esta la tomaría y empezaría a dar vueltas para arrojarla fuera de la plataforma

-Rayos si no hago algo me sacara pensaría mientras ideaba un plan.

Siesta le lanzaría un ataqué de energía y esta saldría volando al igual qué siesta

-Esto es un empa….

Justo antes de terminar siesta se levantaría diciendo.

-No eh caído

El narrador iría a confirmarlo y efectivamente siesta estaba colgando de la plataforma sin tocar el piso

-Entonces la ganadora es ¡la señorita siesta!

-¿Como pudo ser qué yo haya perdido?

-¡Siesta!, ¡Momo!

-¿Goku? Dirían ambas cuando veían que se les estaba acercando

-Chicas lo hicieron muy bien, felicidades ambas se esforzaron mucho y dieron lo mejor de si mismas

-Gracias goku-kun pero yo eh perdido

-Momo no tienes por qué sentirte así yo también eh perdido en los torneos

-¿En serio? Pero ¿Como fue eso?

-Luego les cuento por ahora regresemos con las demás

-El siguiente combate sera entre la señorita rías vs la señorita yami hagan el favor de subir a la plataforma.

Ambas subirían pensando en como ganar este combate, rías por su parte ya tenia su estrategia pensada mientras qué yami a un pensaba en un forma de ganarle a rías

-Tal vez sea mas fuerte qué ella pero es muy buena estratega, tengo qué tener cuidado pensaría yami mientra veía a rías

-Qué comience el cuarto combate de la liga femenil

Rías cargaría una esfera de ki para distraerla en el momento de arrojarsela la desviaría hacia el cielo para desaparecer de su vista y apoyarse en sus manos mientras la golpeaba con los pies.

Yami escupiría un poco de sangre por la patada de rías.

-Es hora de poner a prueba todo lo qué me enseño goku-kun pensaría mientras lanzaba una esfera de ki al piso para cegar a yami

-Rayos no puedo verla, recuerda lo qué te dijo goku-kun

Flashback:

-Yami recuerda qué no solo tienes qué depender de la vista también tienes qué confiar en tus demás sentidos

Fin del Flashback.

-Tengo qué concentrarme para detectar su ki

-Ahora qué no me ve tengo qué aprovechar la oportunidad para sacarla pensaría mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia yami

-¡Te encontré! Diría dando una patada a su derecha qué acertaría en el abdomen de ella

-Demonios logro encontrarme es hora de el plan b se diría mentalmente mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

-Vamos chicas sigan así les daría animo goku desde los vestidores

-Oye goku en vez de estar animando a las chicas deberías ir a cambiarte

-Hay si se me olvido krilin diría mientras caminaba con las manos en la nuca

-Parece ser qué nunca cambiara diría krilin mientras seguia observando el combate

Regresando a la pelea….

Rías estaría esquivando los golpes de yami con algo de dificultad sin la oportunidad de contra-atacar

-Debo de hacer el plan b ya si no me derrotara

Yami le daría un doble puñetazo qué le impactaría en la espalda de rías para arrematar con una patada rías caería al piso fingiendo haberse desmayado, yami iría a verificar qué ya este fuera de combate cuando se le acerco lo suficiente…..

-¡Sorpresa! Gritaría rías lanzando una poderosa esfera de ki qué tomaría con la guardia baja a yami tirandola del ring

-¿¡Pero qué!? Gritaría yami levantandose del piso para mirar a rías qué estaba saltando de la felicidad por haberla sacado de la plataforma

-Rías-chan eso fue impresionante diría yami con una sonrisa

-Gracias yami-chan tu tampoco lo hiciste mal, a decir verdad si esto fuera una pelea a muerte seguro ya me habrías derrotado

-Jajaja tal vez, ahora vayamos a los vestidores diría mientras caminaba al lado de rías

-Krilin ¿Quien gano? Preguntaría goku qué a penas salia de los vestidores (Nota del autor: Decidí qué goku utilizara su atuendo de dragón ball absalon de la serie hecha por los fáns)

-Gano rías y fue algo impresionante debiste verla, por cierto goku me gusta tu nuevo traje

-Krilin tiene razón, tu traje esta genial papá diría goten viendo el traje de su padre

-Gracias me lo dio wiss para una ocasión especial

-La siguiente pelea sera entre la señorita akeno vs la señorita xenovia por favor suban a la plataforma para dar inicio a la pelea.

-Espero y goku-kun vea mi pelea diría akeno ya qué ella estaba en otra parte junto con las demás

-Deberías concentrarte en la pelea y no en mi hombre diría xenovia mientras se lanzaba hacia ella

-¿Tu hombre? Diría akeno molesta lanzando un golpe contra xenovia, ambas chocarían puños causando una rafaga de viento al rededor seguido de un rodillazo de akeno qué sería bloqueado por la mano de xenovia estas tomarían distancia para seguir peleando.

-Ahora terminare contigo grito xenovia cargando una técnica qué creo ella especialmente para el torneo

-No me dejare ganar con algo así diría akeno reuniendo todo su poder en su mano

-Haaaa gritarían ambas lanzando sus ataques provocando un choque de poderes, goku inmediatamente entraría en escena para desviar el ataque

-Chicas por favor controlen mas sus poderes, si continuaban así destruirían el lugar

-Lo sentimos goku-kun fuimos muy inconsientes al no medir nuestras fuerzas ambas bajarían la cabeza aceptando el regaño de goku

-Chicas no se sientan así, cometieron un error, es de humanos equivocarnos diría goku acariciando la cabeza de ambas

-Entonces ¿No estas molesto?

-Claro qué no akeno-chan al contrarío aceptaron su error y eso me hace feliz

-Gracias goku-kun dirían ambas abrazando a goku al mismo tiempo

-No es nada chicas, ahora sigan su combate chicas, ambas asentirían y volverían tomar pose de combate

-Qué continúe el combate dio voz el anunciador

-Esta vez te derrotate diría xenovia poniendo toda su fuerza en su puño mientras se lanzaba contra akeno

-Ara ara yo ganare la pelea para estar con mi goku-kun

-Otra vez bajaste la guardia pensaría goku mientras veía a sus amigas pelear

Xenovia mandaría a volar a akeno con ese golpe, akeno rápidamente utilizaría la técnica de vuelo para no caer de la plataforma dejando a toda la gente sorprendidos

-Hubiera hecho eso pensarían las demás qué habían sido eliminadas.

Xenovia no tardaría en hacer lo mismo para volver atacar pero esta vez akeno le daría un golpe en el abdomen seguido de una patada

-¡Ya veras! Diría xenovia enojada sacando su espada y atacando a akeno

-La señorita xenovia queda descalificada

-¡Olvide decirle qué no puede utilizar armas pensaría goku muy preocupado

-¿Pero por qué? Diría ella al narrador

-Esta mas qué obvio, en los torneos no se pueden utilizar armas de ningún tipo

-¡¿Por qué no me lo avisaron antes?!

-Señorita eso estaba en las reglas ¿Acaso no las leyo?

-Eh tal vez lo olvide diría algo sonrojada por la vergüenza

-En ese caso no me queda mas qué nada qué anunciar a la otra peleadora como la ganadora

-Vaya eso fue facil diría akeno bajando de la plataforma

-Tuviste suerte le diría xenovia regresando con las demás

-El siguiente combate sera entre la señorita salia vs la señorita kirche por favor suban y ya saben las reglas espero y ustedes si las hayan leído

-Demos lo mejor de nosotras salia-chan

-Lo mismo te digo diría poniendo su pose de combate

-Qué comience el sexto combate del torneo de artes marciales

Kirche saldría disparada contra salia en un segundo aparecería a su lado para darle un golpe qué sería bloqueado por ella, salia daría una patada en la barbilla qué sería bloqueada por el codo de kirche.

-Goku ¿Quien crees qué gane?

-No lo krilin están bastante parejas en poder

Regresando a la pelea…

Salia y kirche estarían intercambiando golpes qué ninguna lograría acertar así qué comenzarían a atacarse con sus técnicas mas fuertes.

-Haaa gritarían ambas lanzando sus ataques

-Yo no perderé diría salia aumentando su poder

-Sera mejor qué vaya con todo pensaría aumentando su poder hasta qué una perdiera

-Demonios me estoy quedando sin energía pensaría salia con sudor en su frente

-No soportare mucho tiempo pensaría kirche casi sin energía en la misma condición qué salia

-Es el todo o nada grito salia aumentando su poder al máximo al igual qué kirche.

Ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder hasta qué el choque de energías concluyo explotando ambas saldrían volando fuera de la plataforma

-¿Quien gano? Se preguntarían todos viendo a las 2 tiradas en el piso

El narrador pediría qué pusieran la repetición en la pantalla en cámara lenta para dar una ganadora

-El día de hoy hemos tenido peleadoras fantásticas sorprendentes y muy poderosas diría el anunciador felicitando a las peleadoras

El publico aplaudiría las palabras del anunciador ya qué estaba en todo lo cierto

-Y la ganadora es **Pausa dramática,** ¡la peleadora kirche!

-¿Yo gane? Se preguntaría a si misma viendo qué salia estaba tirada del otro lado

-Vaya qué suerte tuvo kirche diría asía junto a las demás

-Tienes razón, me pregunto ¿Quien sera la siguiente ganadora? Se preguntaría siesta muy animada

-La siguiente pelea sera entre la peleadora cris vs la peleadora lala, suban a la plataforma ahora por favor.

-Qué gane la mejor le diría cris tomando distancia de lala

-¡Comiencen! Gritaría el anunciador en medio de ambas

-Cris empezaría lanzando un ataque de ki hacia lala, esta al ver esto la desviaría al momento de hacerlo cris le daría un golpe en el estomago qué la haría escupir un poco de sangre.

-Eso me tomo por sorpresa diría lala limpiando la sangre de su boca

-Todavía no terminamos con el calentamiento diría lanzando mas golpes hacia lala, esta esquivaría la mayoría

-Me sorprendes pero todavía no utilizo todo mi poder diría apareciendo un aura azul a su lado mientras gritaba, cris no se quedaría atrás y haría lo mismo liberando un aura blanca.

-¿Lista para el segundo round? Diría lala tomando pose de pelea

-Ni siquiera eh terminado el primero contestaría con una sonrisa confiada

-¡No me subestimes! diría lala molesta mientras se lanzaba contra cris.

Ambas comenzarían a lanzarse golpes y patadas mientras qué a cris le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse a la par.

-Maldición si esto continua así me derrotara pensaría cris mirando a lala en frente de ella

-Piensa en algo para acabar con esto rápido pensaría lala ya qué ella es muy lista y le daría cierta ventaja para la pelea.

Lala se lanzaría de nuevo contra ella esta vez con algo en mente

-Si logro hacer qué retroceda lo suficiente podre lanzarse mi ataqué especial qué eh estado entrenando por bastante tiempo.

-Me esta acorralando, si continua así no podre hacer nada para ganar, pensaría cris mientras se cubría los golpes

-Ya te tengo exclamaría lala tomando su brazo para arrojar su técnica con su brazo libre al mismo tiempo de qué la dejaba caer.

Cris terminaría estrellandose contra el muro con varías heridas.

Goku inmediatamente salio corriendo para auxiliar a su amiga

-¿Perdí? Le preguntaría a goku qué la estaba cargando entre sus brazos mientras a penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos

-Si, pero ahora lo importante es curarte le respondería con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ten para darle una semilla del ermitaño

-La ganadora de este combate es la peleadora lala exclamaría el anunciador mientras todo el publico aclamaba, ella rápidamente iría hacia cris para ver su estado

-Goku ¿Como se encuentra cris? Le preguntaría lala preocupada

-No te preocupes lala ella ahora mismo esta en la enfermería, ten shin han ya fue para darle una semilla

-Menos mal diría aliviada ya qué ella sabia qué su técnica todavía no estaba completa y podría descontrolarse su poder al lanzarla.

-Bueno regresemos para ver a las demás pelear diría caminando hacia la entrada de los vestidores

Mientras tanto en el publico…

-No sabia qué nuestras compañeras de escuela fueran tan fuertes diría un chico qué estudiaba en la misma escuela qué las chicas y goku

-Ni yo, hay qué apoyarlos para qué peleen mejor

-Me pregunto si, ¿Esos serán trucos?

-No lo creo, todo se veía muy real

-La siguiente pelea sera entre la peleadora rossweisse vs la peleadora moka por favor suban a la plataforma

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si rossweisse es nuestra maestra exclamarían unos chicos desde las sillas observando detenidamente la plataforma

-Goku-kun deseame suerte diría rossweisse mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla muy cerca del labio

-Si quieres yo te puedo dar suerte linda diría el maestro roshi estirando sus manos hacía el glúteo de ella

-Ni se le ocurra diría mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada mandándolo contra la pared

-Maestro parece qué nunca aprenderá diría goku con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Buena suerte chicas les gritaría goku desde los vestidores

-Ganare por ti diría rossweisse arriba de la plataforma

-¡Qué comience el octavo combate del día de hoy!

Rossweisse se lanzaría al ataqué comenzando con una combinación de patadas en el abdomen y cara

-Maldita diría inner moka tomando su pierna para lanzarla rossweisse saldría volando pero inmediatamente daría varías vueltas para caer al piso, esta no lo dudo ni un segundo y se volvió a lanzar al ataqué.

-Vamos acercate esta vez te derrotare diría inner moka tomando su pose de combate

-¡No me subestimes! Grito mientras le daba un certero golpe en el rostro haciendo qué salga volando

-¿Pero qué? Se preguntaría ya qué no pudo ver su golpe

-Sera mejor qué te rindas diría rossweisse confiada

-¡No creas que por darme un golpe tienes la pelea ganada!

-Entonces, no me dejas opción gritaría aumentando su poder de golpe

-Ni creas qué con eso me ganaras diría mientras se lanzaba contra ella

Justo antes de hacer contacto con ella rossweisse desaparecería para aparecer en su espalda dando una patada qué la mandaría a volar seguido de una rafaga de ki, al disiparse el humo se vio a inner moka muy herida.

-¿Es todo lo qué tienes?

-A penas termino con el calentamiento diría lanzando un codazo arrematado de un golpe directo en su rostro, inner moka la tomaría del brazo y la lanzaría al cielo lanzando una gran cantidad de esferas de ki.

-Con esto terminamos diría inner moka muy cansada

-Todavía no me derrotas diría rossweisse herida dirigiendose a toda velocidad hacia ella dando un fuerte cabezazo contra ella

-Ay duele duele, diría rossweisse sobando su cabeza con una lagrima en su ojo

Al mirar a inner moka esta estaría inconsciente en el piso por el duro golpe qué recibió

-¿Gane? Se preguntaría empezando a escuchar un conteo

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, la peleadora moka quedo totalmente inconsciente por lo tanto la ganadora es, ¡La peleadora rossweise!

-¡Gane! Diría mientras saltaba como niña celebrando su victoria

-Goku entraría a la plataforma para felicitar a rossweisse y llevarse a inner moka

-Todos tomemos un pequeño descanso para continuar con el torneo mientras anunciamos a las peleadoras qué pasaran a la siguiente etapa del torneo:

Las qué pasaron a la sigueinte etapa son las peleadoras. Asia, irina, siesta, rías, kirche, lala y la peleadora rossweisse.

-Las peleas a un no han concluido ¿Quienes pasaran a la fina?

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy quiero disculparme por la tardanza y es qué los maestros se pasaron con la tarea y eh tenido muy poco tiempo, la historia la estuve escribiendo en mis ratos libres, bueno hasta aquí mi me despido dejen sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo el FanFic si les gusta la historia tratare se subirla mas rápido esta vez, hasta la próxima aquí se despide saiyajinE


	4. Chapter 4¡No mires la luna llena goku!

FanFic El comienzo de una nueva aventura

Capitulo 3: ¡No mires la luna llena goku!, Problemas con un ozaru.

Goku se encontraba charlando con las chicas qué todavía no peleaban dando algunos consejos, las chicas ponían extrema atención ya qué el tenía mucha experiencia en los torneos.

-Y recuerden chicas pase lo qué pase nunca bajen la guardia, dijo con el dedo indice levantado

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza mientras veían qué el anunciador caminaba hacía la plataforma.

-El descanso termino, ahora continuemos con las peleas de este torneo -Las siguientes en pelear son la peleadora hilda vs la peleadora kurumu, por favor suban a la plataforma.

-Goku-kun deseame suerte dijo la sucubo abrazando a goku

-Si goku le dará suerte a alguien sera a mi -Dijo la peliroja de 2 coletas.

-Chicas, creo qué sera mejor qué vayan a la plataforma dijo goku con una sonrisa nerviosa -Ellas asintieron para salir del vestidor

-¡Qué comience el combate!

-Haya voy dijo hilda lanzando un golpe contra kurumu, esta lo logra esquivar y la mira directo a los ojos.

-Ganare para estar con mi único destinado

-¿Tu destinado? Pregunto con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-Así es, el sera mio, a demás qué con su ayuda mi raza prevalecerá

-Ni creas qué te dejare tener hijos con goku-kun -Hilda le da un cabezazo mandando a volar a kurumu, esta rápidamente se reincorpora lanzando esferas de ki, la peliroja las desvía todas hacia el cielo.

-¿Eso es todo? Pregunto cargando una esfera mas poderosa qué las de ella

-Fuiste un gran rival pero tengo qué acabar esto rápido -Kurumu eleva su poder haciendo notoria su aura azul concentrando su poder en el puño

-¡Te derrotare! -Hilda lanza un poderoso ataque de ki hacia kurumu, unos segundos antes de qué impacte ella desaparece.

-¿Donde rayos esta?

-¡Por aquí! Le grito golpeando fuertemente su abdomen con todo el poder qué había reunido

Hilda escupiría saliva con un poco de sangre por el poderoso golpe qué recibió, kurumu sin pensarlo la arremataría con una patada mandando la fuera de la plataforma

-La ganadora es ¡La peleadora kurumu! Grito el narrador fuertemente -El día de hoy han llegado peleadoras con poderes realmente sorprendentes -Todo el publico aclamaría de la emoción ya qué las peleas realmente los sorprendieron por las impresionantes habilidades de las chicas.

-Hilda-chan ¿Estas bien? Pregunto goku qué fue corriendo para auxiliarla

-Creo qué si, respondió escupiendo un poco de sangre

-Ten, come esto para qué te recuperes

-Gracias goku-kun, ahora iré a lavarme la cara

-Bien, yo iré con kurumu

-Goku-kun ¿Me viste pelear?

-Claro qué si, estuviste genial, ahora descansa para qué recuperes energía

Goku y kurumu bajaron de la plataforma para ver la siguiente pelea.

-El siguiente combate sera entre la peleadora pan vs la peleadora 18

-Esto sera muy emocionante pensaría goku viendo a su nieta

-Pan mucha suerte diría su padre desde los vestidores

-18 tu puedes ganar animaría su esposo al lado de gohan

-Es la segunda vez qué la peleadora pan y 18 están en este torneo, les deseo mucha suerte a ambas peleadoras y den lo mejor es esta pelea.

Ambas tomarían pose de combate para mirarse, pan daría una sonrisa

-¿Qué te ha hecho gracia?

-No es eso, solo qué estoy emocionada de pelear contra ti

18 También le daría una sonrisa confiada -Empecemos con la pelea

-Acabare rápidamente contigo

-Eso lo veremos -Ambas desaparecerían de la vista para los humanos mientras intercambiaban golpes y patadas qué hacían retumbar la isla donde se llevaba acabo ese torneo

-¿Desaparecieron? -pregunto el anunciador volteando a todos lados, chicas qué a penas aprendieron a detectar el ki les costaba trabajo seguirlas con la mirada

-Pan le daría un certero golpe en el rostro mientras 18 le dio una poderosa patada en el abdomen -Ambas dieron un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia

-Realmente me sorprende, no creí que fuera tan fuerte -Pensó 18 mientras se limpiaba la sangre

Pan se volvería a lanzar contra 18 aumentando su poder, subiendo las cosas de nivel

-Ni creas que me quedare atrás -Exclamo 18 cargando 2 esferas de ki en su mano -Ambas atacarían 18 lanzo las esferas, pan solo se limito a recibir el ataque mientras volaba a toda velocidad contra ella.

-¿No le hice nada?. Esto se acaba aquí -Justo al terminar esa frase pan le dio un golpe en el rostro

-Este sera tu fin -Pan cargo una esfera de poder en su palma posicionando su mano en el abdomen de 18 -haaa ,Grito haciendo explotar la esfera de ki

-¡Maldita! -Exclamo 18 mientras salia volando

-¿Gane?, Cuando hizo esa pregunto 18 se detuvo para no salir de la plataforma

-Se te olvido qué puedo volar, ahora me las pagaras

-Es hora de usar mis máximos poderes, te mostrare qué soy mas fuerte

-Eso lo veremos -Ambas empezarían a elevar su poder hasta llegar a su máximo poder, pan transformando se en ssj1.

-No sabia qué podía transformarse es mas fuerte qué kíd buu, pero no creo que le gane a súper buu -Dijo goku desde los vestidores observando el combate

-Esto es impresionante dijo el anunciador mientras el publico tenia los ojos como platos al ver la pelea.

Pan se lanzaría contra numero 18 dando un poderoso golpe provocando que escupa sangre, 18 no se quedaría atrás regresando le daría una patada qué seria fácil mente bloqueada.

-¿Ese es todo tu poder? -Dijo pan mientras le daba un rodillazo

-Ahora mismo te enseñare de lo que soy capaz de hacer mocosa

-Eso espero por que me estoy aburriendo.

-Sera mejor qué intervenga o esas 2 destruirán todo, pensó goku preocupado al igual qué sus amigos por el poder de ambas.

Justo antes de qué volvieran a golpearse goku apareció deteniendo los puños de ambas

-Abuelito ¿Qué haces?

-No te metas goku esta pelea es mía

-Lo siento tenia qué intervenir, si no lo hacia hubieran destruido todo

-Tienes razón, lo siento abuelito -Se disculpo pan con la cabeza abajo

-Tranquila pan, lo bueno es que se detuvieron a tiempo

-Me parece qué esto sería una descalificacion automática para ambas peleadoras

-¿¡Qué!? Eso no es justo.

-Lo siento pero no se si se dieron cuenta, han destruido una parte des estadio -Dijo el anunciador con una vena marcada en la cabeza.

-No puede ser vine aquí en vano, ahora no ganare dinero mas le vale a krilin qué gane el torneo o mínimo quede en los primeros lugares

-Bueno ahora tenemos mas posibilidades de ganar -Pensaron las chicas con mas entusiasmo con mas esperanzas de ganar.

-Rayos esto no puede ser, justo cuando estaba en el mejor momento de la pelea, pensó pan mientras se bajaba de la plataforma.

-Hija pensé qué sabías controlarte mas a la hora de pelear, y veo qué todavía te falta aprender

-Perdón papá -Se disculpo pan aceptando el regaño sabiendo qué tenia razón y no fue muy responsable con sus poderes a la hora de pelear.

-Lo bueno es qué no te lastimaste peleando, le dijo mientras la acariciaba de la cabeza

-Continuemos con los combates de este torneo, por favor suban a la plataforma ambas peleadoras.

-Buena suerte koneko gana este combate -Le dijo rías desde los vestidores

-Hai buchou, ganare este combate -Dijo la albina subiendo los escalones para subir a la plataforma.

-Esta niña me supera en fuerza física así qué tengo qué cuidarme de no ser golpeada, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo queda descartado tendré qué atacar a distancia.

Koneko seguía con su típica cara neutral pensando en como sacarla rápidamente sin gastar mucha energía.

-¿No piensas atacar niña?, entonces comenzare yo -Jill lanzo un ataque de energía combinado de un combo de puñetazos, la albina esquivaba algunos pero otros le lograban dar.

\- Es hora de qué yo ataque, dijo lanzando varios golpes qué jill a penas podía esquivar

-Justo como lo pensé, es muy rápida, koneko le dio un golpe directo en el rostro provocando a jill qué escupió un poco de sangre.

-Es hora de mi contra-ataque, -Jill tomo distancia de la albina con un salto, empezando a lanzar bolas de energía que koneko a penas podía esquivar.

-Hay no, jill esta gastando mucha energía, si continua así perderá por poner tanta energía en esos ataques, -Pensó goku viendo la pelea desde los vestidores, -Oye vegeta ¿No te interesa ver las peleas de las chicas?.

-Me da igual quien gane, yo solo quiero saldar cunetas contigo insecto

-Jajaja todavía no sabemos si tu pelearas contra mi

-Lo mas seguro es qué nos toque en la final, no te salvaras de pelear contra mi

-Tu nunca cambiaras vegeta, dijo goku con una gota de sudor en la nuca

 **Regresando a la pelea…**

Jill estaba sudando por la energía que perdió lanzando esos ataques.

-Rayos parece qué perderé, no me queda fuerza para seguir peleando

La pequeña koneko se estaba acercando lentamente, con algunas partes de su dogi destrozado y algunas heridas

-Se acabo, justo cuando dijo eso la golpeo en el estomago sacando la de la plataforma, -Goku iría corriendo para auxiliar a su amiga

-Jill ¿Estas bien?

-Si, a un qué perdí de la peor manera posible

-No digas eso, lo importante ahora mismo es qué te curemos dijo mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos para llevarla a la enfermería ,Koneko miraría esto con celo ya qué su sempai no la felicito por su victoria.

-Ten, dale una semilla a jill por favor

-Claro goku aquí esta -Ten shin han le lanzo la semilla a la mano, goku inmediatamente se la dio a jill para qué la coma.

-Gracias goku-kun -Dijo la chica qué normalmente es de un carácter fuerte, pero al estar con el ella cambiaba a una persona gentil.

-Iré con koneko para felicitarla, dijo mientras recostaba a jill en una camilla

-Señor goku, necesito hacerle una pregunta

-¿Qué sucede trunks?

-Cree qué después de terminar el torneo ¿Pueda llevarme con el señor wiss para entrenar?

-Claro trunks, también deberían de ir goten y gohan

-Si, teníamos planeado ir los 3 juntos

-Me alegro por ustedes, ahora si me disculpas voy con koneko

-Si la vi por haya -Le dijo mientras señalaba un cuarto

 **Con koneko…**

-Hola koneko, puedo pasar

-Si pasa -Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa (Si las chicas de dxd vieran a koneko sonreír de seguro las tomaría por sorpresa xdxd)

-Bueno solo vine a felicitarte por tu victoria, la verdad me sorprendiste supiste guardar tu energía y no gastarla peleaste de maravilla -Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la cara de la nekomata se tornaba roja por el comentario de goku.

-¿Estas bien? Tu cara esta roja ¿No tienes fiebre? -Le pregunto de manera inocente mientras ponía su mano en la frente de koneko.

-N-no, e-stoy -bien -respondió con tartamudeos por la situación

-Esta bien, -Respondió un poco inconforme por la respuesta de la albina

-Iré a ver las peleas, -Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla

-Vamos, creo qué ya falta una pelea para terminar con la sección femenil

-El siguiente combate sera entre la peleadora ersha vs la peleadora mizore por favor suban a la plataforma

-Le mostrare a esa acosadora de lo qué soy capaz de hacer -Pensó ersha mirando a mizore (Nota del autor: Ahí qué admitir qué los hábitos de mizore no son de lo mejor qué digamos)

-Acabare con esto rápido para regresar con mi goku -Murmuro la yokai del elemento hielo

-Te escuche acosadora, solo te digo qué yo seré la novia de goku-kun.

Mizore al escuchar eso se molesto y se lanzo al ataqué acertando un poderoso derechaso en el rostro de la peli rosada

-Rayos, es mas rápida de lo qué pensé -Ersha se pondría en pose de combate esta vez con la intención de lanzar una técnica qué a estado perfeccionando, -Necesito tiempo para reunir el poder suficiente.

Mizore se pone en pose de combate a unos metros de ella con su clásica paleta qué siempre trae en el boca

-Acabemos con esto -Ersha lanza 2 pequeñas esferas de energía hacia mizore qué logra desviar fácilmente, mizore se lanza aun ataque cuerpo a cuerpo dando un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago de ersha.

-Vamos ¿No puedes hacer algo mejor? -Dijo golpeando a mizore en la cara

 **Con goku….**

-Vegeta ¿Sentiste ese poder?

-Así es, creo qué se trata de raditz, se las ingenio para esconder su presencia

-Qué demonios estará haciendo aquí, y ¿Como regreso a la vida si picolo y yo lo matamos hace años?.

-No lo se, esta mas qué obvio qué sus intenciones no son buenas, sera mejor qué nos mantengamos alertas.

-Tienes razón sera mejor qué les avise a los demás.

 **Regresando a la pelea….**

Ersha y mizore seguían intercambiando golpes ambas al mismo nivel ninguna lograba acertar un golpe a la otra, todo esto lo veía raditz oculto entre las sombras en un lugar donde goku y los demás no lo vieran.

-Ya reuní el poder suficiente para lanzar mi ataque, tengo qué hacer algo para qué baje la guardia, me sera algo difícil recordando qué goku nos aconsejo qué no bajemos la guardia.

Mizore le lanzo un golpe al rostro qué fue bloqueado por el brazo de ersha

-Oye ¿No puedes pelear en serio? Dijo ersha provocando la (Nota del autor: Los qué han visto cross ange sabrán qué esa no es personalidad, pero aquí solo la esta fingiendo).

Mizore no decía nada y solo bajo los brazos para qué ersha pensara qué esta bajando su guardia

-Bajo la guardia, es ahora o nunca -Ersha puso sus manos en su abdomen haciendo notoria la energía qué estuvo acumulando lanzando la rápidamente.

-¿Pero qué es esta técnica? -Dijo mizore tratando de desviar el ataque con las manos, resultando inútil ya qué la técnica es mas fuerte qué ella.

-No tengo qué perder la concentración, esta técnica todavía no esta completa hace unos meses qué la invente, todavía me faltan meses para perfeccionarla.

(Nota del autor: El ataque qué invento consiste en una esfera de ki del tamaño de una pelota de playa qué puede dirigir a voluntad, algo parecida a la de yamcha solo qué mas débil).

-Es hora de sacar el máximo poder -Dijo aumentando el tamaño de la esfera y el poder de esta.

Mizore ya no podría contener mas ese poder y termino perdiendo contra la poderosa técnica haciendo explosión mandando la a volar fuera de la plataforma.

-Wao si eso hice ahora qué no esta perfeccionada no me quiero imaginar qué podre hacer ahora qué la perfeccione, aun qué gaste mucha energía -Pensó entusiasmada por su poderosa técnica.

-La ganadora de este combate es, La peleadora ersha -Exclamo el narrador mientras el publico aplaudía y murmuraba sobre la técnica qué utilizo esa chica.

-Ersha estuviste genial, veras qué si te ayudo a entrenar esa técnica no tardaras en perfeccionarla -Dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras la pelirosada se sonrojaba.

-G-gracias goku-kun -Respondió con algunos tartamudeos y una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de ocultar su enrojecimiento.

-Mizore, ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto el saiyajin mientras levantaba.

-Si -Respondió mientras caminaba lejos de el.

-¿Por qué se está comportando así? -Se pregunto goku mientras ponía una mano en la barbilla.

-Las peleadoras qué han pasado a la siguiente etapa se enfrentaran al mismo tiempo en otra plataforma mas apta para este combate solo abran 2 ganadoras qué pelearan entre si para ser la ganadora absoluta de la sección femenil.

-esto sera interesante -Dijo krilin mientras veía a las chicas hacer sus estiramientos.

-Las reglas son simples: No pueden atacar 2 al mismo tiempo a una sola peleadora, si sale de la plataforma pierde, No se pueden utilizar armas, si quedá noqueada la peleadora sera eliminada, no pueden matar a sus oponentes o serán descalificadas, ya explicada las reglas les pido a las peleadoras qué suban a la plataforma y mucha suerte qué gane la mejor.

El anunciador termino de explicar las reglas mientras el publico aplaudía y esperaban ver la pelea.

-Las qué llegaron a la siguiente etapa son: Asia, irina, siesta, rías, kirche, lala akeno koneko y la peleadora ersha.

Las chicas se subirían a la plataforma una en cada esquina.

-Sera mejor qué evite pelear, debo conservar mi energía hasta el final de la pelea -Pensó rías observando a sus rivales.

-¡Qué comience este combate! -Dio voz el anunciador.

-Hora de divertirse -Dijo akeno mientras cargaba rayos en sus dedos (Nota del autor: No se si este bien qué akeno use su otra personalidad en el torneo xd).

-Ganare por mi sempai -Dijo la pequeña koneko mientras tronaba sus dedos.

Irina comenzaría el ataque lanzando se contra siesta, la pelicastaña solo se puso en pose de combate esperando el ataque.

-Esto sera difícil -Pensó siesta con sudor en la frente.

-Yo también atacare -Dijo kirche lanzando se contra asía mientras las demás hacían lo mismo.

Asía estaría peleando contra kirche, ersha contra lala, koneko contra akeno mientras rías miraba como peleaban todas esperando su turno para entrar en acción.

-Asía seguía intercambiando golpes con kirche, para su desgracia tenia ella la desventaja, kirche cada vez la acorralaba mas y mas.

-Si continua así se terminara sacando de la plataforma -Pensó la tímida ex monja.

-La tengo justo donde la quería -Se dijo así misma mientras aumentaba su fuerza y velocidad.

-Ya no puedo seguirle el ritmo -Exclamo asía mientras comenzaba de la plataforma por el fuerte golpe de kirche.

-La peleadora asía a sido eliminada -Dijo el anunciador mientras en una pantalla aparecían las fotos de las chicas con la foto de asía tachada.

-No puede ser qué perdiera tan rápido -Se dijo así misma de rodillas, cuando vio una sombra con la mano estirada hacia ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien asía? -Pregunto goku mientras la levantaba.

-Si, solo qué me siento mal por ser la primera eliminada.

-No te sientas así asía peleaste muy bien y pasaste a la siguiente etapa de el torneo, no importa qué hayas sido eliminada te aseguro qué si te esfuerzas mas ganaras el próximo.

-Gracias goku-kun -Le dijo con un rubor en el rostro mientras lo abrazaba.

-Regresemos con la demás -Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano provocando un mayor sonrojo en la tímida demonio.

 **Regresando a la pelea….**

Rías entraría en acción lanzando se contra kirche (Nota del autor: Pelea de tetonas xdxd :v) Rías comenzaría el ataque con una patada en la espalda.

-¿De donde salio? -Se pregunto kirche mientras se ponía de pie.

-Acabare con ella rápido, la qué me interesa es lala -Pensó rías mientras se ponía en pose de combate.

-Me las pagaras por atacarme por la espalda -Dijo kirche elevando su poder molesta.

-Esto sera fácil -Dijo mientras cargaba una esfera de ki en la mano.

-Tal vez no le pueda ganar, pero no pierdo nada si lo intento -Se dijo así misma la maga de fuego.

-¡Haya voy! -Exclamo mientras arrojaba la esfera de ki.

-¿Crees qué con esto me vencerás? -Kirche desvío el ataque con la mano creando una pequeña explosión en el cielo.

-Eso fue solo una distracción -Le contesto dando le un fuerte rodillazo mandando la a volar.

-Maldita eso jamas te lo perdonare -La morena de pelo rojo se empezaba a molestar.

-Vamos demuestra me lo qué eres capas de hacer -Le dijo rías provocando un mayor enojo en kirche.

-Ahora mismo te eliminare -Exclamo mientras cargaba todo su poder en su mano.

-Acabare contigo -Dijo rías corriendo hacia kirche con la intención de embestirla y sacarla de una vez por todas.

-Haaaa -Kirche dio un fuerte grito lanzando la gran esfera de poder.

-Tendrás qué hacerlo mejor si quieres derrotarme.

-Deja de creerte tanto -Exclamo aumentando su poder de golpe.

-Solo tengo qué esquivarlo -Rías utilizo su velocidad para desaparecer del alcance de la técnica.

Goku solo apareció y desvío el ataque con la mano.

-Vaya siguen siendo muy descuidadas -Dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿En donde esta? -Se pregunto kirche preocupada y agotada.

-Por aquí -Exclamo dando le una patada en en rostro mandando la a volar fuera de la plataforma.

-Esa maldita me elimino -Dijo con enojo apretando sus puños.

-Bueno regresare con goku-kun y las chicas.

-Espero qué nuestra hermana mayor gane -Pensó momo viendo como comenzaba la pelea contra rías.

-Espero y estés lista -Dijo rías mientras tronaba los huesos de sus nudillos.

-Espero y no te arrepientas -Dijo lala estirando su cuerpo (Nota del autor: Según yo lala deberías de ser mas fuerte qué rías, claro siempre y cuando no sepa el punto débil de la raza de los devilukianos).

-Mis posibilidades de ganarle no son muchas pero si hago una buena estrategia la derrotare y las demás no son tanto problema -Pensó rías mientras se ponía en pose de combate.

Lala comenzaría dando un fuerte golpe en el rostro de rías, ella tomaría el brazo de lala y se engancharía de su cuerpo haciendo una llave muy extraña.

-Vamos rinde te o te terminare rompiendo los huesos -Dijo rías aumentando su fuerza.

-Jamas -Exclamo tratando de zafarse del agarre, resultando inútil.

-Como quieras -Rías se comenzó a elevar a una altura considerable.

-¿Que tratas de hacer? -Pregunto lala aumentando su poder aun intentando zafarse.

-Con esto te derrotare -Exclamo bajando a máxima velocidad para estrellarse junto con lala.

-¡No! -Lala aumento su poder al máximo liberando se del agarre de rías golpeando la en el abdomen mandando la a estrellarse fuera de la plataforma.

-Traigan una camilla rápido -El anunciador fue para auxiliar a rías pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Rías ¿Donde estas? -Grito goku moviendo escombros para encontrarla.

-Por aquí -Dijo levantando se con la ropa rasgada y varías heridas.

-Tranquila rías estarás bien -Goku tomo a rías entre sus brazos para llevarla con ten shin han.

-Tal vez esto pueda ser un premio de consolación -Pensó con un rubor por la manera en la qué la estaba cargando su enamorado.

-Tengo qué aprovechar para vengarme, goku me quito a las chicas como si nada -Pensó issei viendo la escena con celos y recordando la manera en la qué le arrebato su harem.

-La peleadora asía y rías han sido eliminadas -Dijo en anunciador mientras aparecía la misma pantalla esta vez con la foto de kirche, rías y asía tachadas.

Koneko seguía con el cuerpo a cuerpo contra ersha mientras ella trataba de no ser golpeada por la pequeña albina.

-Rayos me esta dando mas problemas de los qué pensé -Se dijo así misma ersha tratando de darle un golpe a koneko.

Akeno también tendría problemas contra lala a pesar de qué gasto energía contra rías seguía siendo ligeramente mas fuerte qué ella.

Siesta ya se estaría agotando de su combate contra irina.

-Oh no, si esto sigue así perderé -Pensó siesta mientras suspiraba del cansancio.

-Un golpe mas y perderá -Pensó irina qué se acercaba a siesta lentamente.

-Estoy en mis limites, creo qué ahora si perderé -Siesta ya se había hecho la idea de perder.

Irina la miro antes de darle el golpe de gracia y eliminarla definitivamente.

-Peleaste muy bien -Irina le sonrío y solo provoco una ráfaga de viento para sacarla.

-La peleadora siesta queda eliminada -El anunciador dio voz mientras una camilla iba a darle primeros auxilios.

Mientras el anunciador termino de decir esas ultimas palabras la pequeña koneko elimino a ersha con un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.

-La peleadora ersha fue eliminada -El anunciador pidió otra camilla para llevarse a ersha qué estaba algo herida, goku fue rápidamente a auxiliar a sus 2 amigas.

-Chicas se pondrán bien, en cuanto pueda les llevare una semilla para qué se recuperen -Goku dejo qué los enfermeros se llevaran a las 2 chicas mientras las recostaba en las camillas.

-Creo qué fue por esto qué goku no quería qué participáramos -Pensó ersha mientras recordaba lo qué goku les decía.

 **Flash back.**

Goku se encontraba entrenando a las chicas explicando les como son los torneos en su mundo.

-Goku ¿Podemos participar en ese torneo? -Pregunto reynare sentada en el paste junto a las demás.

-No lo se chicas, se pueden lastimar y no me gustaría qué eso pasara.

Las chicas tuvieron qué insistir por un rato hasta qué accedió, excepto algunas qué no querían participar.

 **Fin del flash back.**

-Goku ¿No estas emocionado por pelear? -Pregunto krilin qué comenzaba a estirarse.

-Si, espero qué me toque pelear contra vegeta -Dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa competitiva.

-Ni creas qué me vencerás insecto -Le dijo el orgulloso príncipe con la misma sonrisa.

 **Regresando a la pelea.**

Irina estaba intercambiando golpes con akeno, mientras koneko y lala peleaban muy parejo.

-Ganare este combate -Dijo akeno mientras golpeaba a irina en el rostro.

-Con ese nivel jamas me ganaras -Irina regreso el golpe con mas fuerza.

Koneko saldría volando por un golpe de lala estrellando la contra akeno.

-Auch ¿De donde saliste? -Akeno se estaba sobando la cabeza por el golpe qué recibió.

-Lala-chan es mas fuerte de lo qué pensé -Se dijo así misma mientras se ponía de pie sobando también su cabeza.

-Sera mejor qué elimine a koneko antes de qué me de problemas -Pensó akeno mientras miraba a koneko por la espalda.

-Regresare a derrotar a lala -Justo al terminar su frase alguien la pateo fuertemente en la espalda mandando la fuera de la plataforma estrellando se contra un muro.

-¿Quien me elimino? -Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Lo siento koneko-chan pero no quería qué me dieras problemas -Dijo akeno mientras sonreía.

-Te descuidaste -Dijo lala lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de ki.

-Demonios -Akeno fue golpeada por la esfera de ki destruyendo una pequeña parte de la plataforma donde se encontraba parada.

-Fuiste muy lista -Dijo akeno intentando ponerse de pie.

-La peleadora akeno a sido eliminada -Dijo el anunciador mientras aparecía la pantalla gigante con las fotos de las chicas tachadas exceptuando a irina y lala.

-Solo quedan 2 peleadoras ¿Quien sera la ganadora? - El publico comenzó a aplaudir de la emoción mientras irina y lala se miraban.

-Ganare el torneo por goku-kun -Dijo irina mientras se ponía en pose de combate.

-No me ganaras -Lala tomo pose de pelea, comenzando ella la pelea.

Irina recibiría a lala con un golpe en la mejilla, seguido de una patada en el abdomen, lala sujetaría a irina de la pierna empezando a dar vueltas hasta arrojarla, irina lanzaría una esfera de ki detrás de ella con la intención de qué la explosión la salvara de caer.

-Eres muy fuerte, pero aun así no me vencerás -Irina aumento su poder al máximo creando 2 esferas de ki en sus manos.

-¿Con eso pretendes derrotarme? -Lala se cubrió esperando el ataque de irina, que la tomo por sorpresa ya qué fue mas rápida de lo qué ella pensó.

Irina coloco las 2 esferas de ki en el abdomen de lala haciendo una fuerte explosión qué mando a volar a lala fuera del estadio donde se estaba realizando el torneo, goku rápidamente se teletransportó para atraparla.

-Tranquila lala, estarás bien -Goku fue rápidamente con ten para qué le de una semilla.

-¡La ganadora de el torneo es la peleadora irina! -Exclamo el anunciador mientras lanzaban fuegos artificiales y 2 chicas le entregaban un cinturón con una placa de oro puro.

Todos irían a felicitar a irina por su triunfo mientras goku la alzaba entre sus brazos y le daba un fuerte abrazo, qué ella no tardo en corresponder mientras se ponía roja como la sangre.

-Felicidades irina-chan peleaste de maravilla -Todos y todas la alagaban por su victoria.

 **Luego de unos minutos de celebración…..**

-Damas y caballeros el momento qué han estado esperando, es hora de dar inicio a la sección varonil de el torneo de artes marciales.

Mas fuegos artificiales salieron mientras una banda de policías tocaba sus instrumentos.

-El primero en pelear en este torneo sera el participante raditz qué llego a ultimo minuto a las pre-eliminares se enfrentara a el peleador goku qué ya ha participado en este torneo en repetidas ocasiones y a ganado algunos.

-¿Raditz? Se preguntaron todos los guerreros z sabiendo qué ya había sido eliminado hace tiempo.

-Goku ¿Que sucede por qué estas así? -Pregunto louise viendo la mirada sería de el saiyajin.

Antes de responder chris se adelanto y respondió.

-Ahora recuerdo el es tu hermano mayor por el moriste la primera vez según nos contaste en tu historia.

-Así es y sea lo qué sea por lo qué este aquí, no es nada bueno -Respondió picolo mas serio de lo normal, cuando apareció el mencionado saiyajin.

-Hola kakaroto, cuanto tiempo sin verte -Saludo raditz con una maligna sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí y como es qué estas con vida? -Pregunto goku con un tono serio y una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Dentro de unos segundos lo sabrás -Respondió caminando hacía la plataforma.

-Chicas sera mejor qué no se aparten de aquí, Chicos se las encargo protejan las mientras yo peleo.

-Confía en nosotros goku -Le dijo krilin con un pulgar arriba.

-Así es papá nosotros estaremos alertas por cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-Gracias chicos, ganare rápido esta pelea.

-Suerte goku-kun -dijo moka dando le un beso cerca del labio qué por alguna razón provoco un sonrojo en el.

-Gracias moka-chan -Respondió mientras salia hacia la plataforma.

-Que comience el primer encuentro de este torneo -Dijo el narrador dando la señal.

-Sabes, en este tiempo me hice mucho mas fuerte de lo qué era la primera vez qué peleamos -Dijo goku poniendo su pose de combate de la tortuga.

-Eso lo se, por eso he echo un plan qué no fallara.

Todas las chicas salieron acompañados de los guerreros z para ver mejor la pelea.

-¿Plan?, ¿De qué plan hablas? -Pregunto goku con un tono serio.

Raditz se aclaro la garganta para hablar mas alto.

-Personas de otras dimensiones, terricolas, permitan me demostrarles como es el comportamiento natural de nuestra especie, los saiyajin.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Dijo goku lanzando se contra raditz mientras toda la gente miraba confundidos por las palabras de raditz, al igual qué las chicas estaban mas qué confundidas.

-Ahora, raditz puso una esfera de ki en su mano de color blanco.

-No puede ser eso es, tenemos qué detenerlo -Dijo vegeta qué comprendió cual era el plan de raditz.

Raditz arrojo la esfera de ki al cielo y grito -Crece luna artificial.

Goku miro confundido hacia el cielo hasta qué recordó lo qué había hecho vegeta en su primera batalla.

-No puede ser -La extraña esfera creció en un segundo ahora siendo gigante.

-¿Que es eso? -Se preguntaron las chicas para después todos fijar su mirada hacia goku.

-Goku, ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto xenovia viendo qué goku miraba no hacia nada mas qué mirar la luna artificial hasta qué.

El cuerpo de goku comenzó a palpitar rápidamente mientras su cola se movía y sus ojos se comenzaban a volver rojos, su musculatura comenzó a aumentar hasta qué empezó a dar fuertes gritos.

-Haaaaaaa gritaba mientras destruía toda la plataforma por el inmenso poder del saiyajin.

-Tenemos qué sacar a todas las personas de aquí -Dijo goten mientras volaba para salvar a las personas qué estaban en el lugar.

-¿Qué le esta pasando a goku? -Exclamo nana viendo como goku comenzaba a cambiar.

-Te lo explicaremos después, lo importante ahora mismo es detener a mi padre -Dijo gohan volando hacia el gigantesco mono.

-Tenemos qué ayudar chicas -Dijo rossweisse mientras volaba hacia goku, antes de qué alguien se le acercara el gigantesco mono arrojo una ráfaga de ki desde su boca levantando una gigantesca cortina de humo, al disiparse el humo solo se pudo ver al mono gigante alejarse dando grandes saltos.

-No puede ser, ahora como ayudaremos a goku-kun -Dijo hilda reagrupando se con las demás.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, lamento la demora y es qué me cortaron el internet y no tenia manera de subir el FanFic, a demás qué estuve trabajando en una nueva historia de goku en ataqué a los titanes no se qué les parezca la idea si les gusta la subiré por cierto qué en un comentario preguntaron qué si agregaría a la princesa henrietta obviamente estará en el harem de goku también estarán grayfia, sona, ravel, tsubaki, penemue, gabriel tengo pensado agregar a la madre de lala y también estará ruby tal vez ponga a yukari y a kalawarner kuroka no estoy muy seguro de agregar a ophis o tabitha la mejor amiga de kirche lo qué si les aseguro es qué el harem de goku seguirá creciendo, para los que pidieron qué agregue a mio naruse y medaka box, todavía no estoy muy seguro ya qué no he visto esos animes pero me pondré a verlos, recuerden dejar a las chicas qué quieren qué agreguen y quiero mandar un saludo a cklober, kenallo25 goku black yuri chan, juan david fonseca, santoryusekai, blaze wheeler y como ultimo comentario ya esta el siguiente capitulo lo subiré e días, Hasta aquí mi comentario aquí me despido SaiyajenE si quieren saludo solo pidan lo chaito.


	5. Chapter 5

FanFic: El comienzo de una nueva aventura.

Capitulo 5: Nuevas chicas llegan, ¿Quien lograra enamorar a goku?.

Gohan se encontraba pensando en la situación qué se encontraban.

"¿A donde abra ido raditz?, no siento su ki por ninguna parte -Dijo gohan con un tono serio.

"Lo importante ahora es encontrar a goku -Respondió picollo comenzando a elevarse, seguido de los guerreros z y las chicas.

Mientras volaban, se encontraron con bills y wiss qué iban de paso por la tierra.

"Vaya, llegamos en muy mal momento -Dijo bills analizando el lugar.

"Así es señor bills, raditz a regresado a la vida y convirtió a goku en un mono gigante.

"Todavía no sabemos como regreso a la vida -Dijo krilin recordando las frases de raditz.

"No es un misterio, a sido babidi quien lo revivió como parte de su plan para su venganza -Respondió wiss viendo a través de su báculo.

"Ese maldito, como regreso a la vida -Pensó picollo.

"Miren ahí esta goku-kun -Dijo reynare volando mas rápido para alcanzar al gigantesco mono.

"Espera reynare, es peligroso acercarse -Grito gohán aumentando su velocidad, tomando del brazo a reynare.

"¿Por qué me detienes? -Pregunto reynare tratando de zafarse del agarre de gohan.

"Lo siento, sé qué estas preocupada, pero es muy peligroso acercarse a el, ahora mismo perdió el conocimiento y ataca a todos los que ve -Explico gohan soltando la.

-Entiendo, será mejor que no me entrometa en esto -Dijo volando hacia las demás para explicarles.

"Krilin, corta la cola de kakarotto -Dijo vegeta mientras volaba al rostro de el mono.

"Papá ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Pregunto trunks preocupado.

"Solo lo voy a entretener para qué krilin corte su cola -Respondió vegeta.

"Muy bien, esperare a tu señal vegeta -Dijo krilin posicionando se en una montaña.

"Oye kakarotto -Grito vegeta tratando de llamar la atención dé él gigantesco mono. -Qué ¿Acaso no me reconoces? -Volvió a gritar con la esperanza de que el mono no volteara hacia atrás.

Una vez vegeta logro distraer al mono por completo, logrando qué este bajara la guardia le hizo varias señas a krilin.

"Creo que esa es su señal -Dijo krilin preparando su técnica, Kienzan -Grito lanzando su poderosa técnica.

"Vegeta hazte a un lado -Grito picollo sabiendo que goku podría aplastarlo.

"Lo dicen como si no me hubiera dado cuenta -Dijo vegeta molesto utilizando su velocidad para aparecer al lado de los demás.

"Lo logramos -Grito goten feliz al ver como se cortaba la cola de goku, regresando a su tamaño normal.

"¿Qué paso? -Se pregunto goku sobando su cabeza.

"Te convertiste en un mono gigante -Respondió krilin refrescando su memoria.

"Es cierto, ¿Dónde ésta raditz? -Pregunto con un tono serio.

"Logro escapar, no te preocupes no destruiste mucho mientras estabas convertido en un mono -Dijo yamcha con sarcasmo señalando varías ciudades destruidas (En el caso de dragón ball capitales).

"Goku-san tome algo de ropa -Dijo wiss apareciendo un traje igual al que utilizo cuando lo entreno.

"Gracias wiss, la verdad es que si alguien más me viera desnudo me daría mucho pena -Contesto mientras se ponía la ropa qué le dio wiss.

De un momento a otro goku cambio su expresión a una confundido.

"¿Qué sucede papá? -Pregunto goten viendo la expresión de su padre.

"Wiss, siento el poder de vados y caulifla acercándose hacia aquí.

"¿Mi hermana?, vaya eso si es una sorpresa -Contesto wiss mientras miraba al cielo esperando el aterrizaje de su hermana.

"Hola vados, -Saludo goku mientras ella aterrizaba.

"Hola son goku, eh traído a caulifla que quería verte.

"¿A mí? -Para qué quiere verme. -Pregunto inocente mente el saiyajin.

"Vengo por la revancha, esta vez te gan… -Antes de terminar su frase vio que el saiyajin estaba más joven que la última vez que lo vio.

"¿Qué te sucedió? -No recuerdo que te vieras tan joven -Dijo la saiyajin del universo 6 analizando todo el cuerpo de goku.

"Es una larga historia -Respondió con una mano en la nuca.

Antes de seguir hablando las chicas regresaron para ver como se encontraba su único interés amoroso.

"Goku-kun -Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, embistiendo al pobre saiyajin, qué no pudo hacer nada más que caer al suelo.

"Estoy bien chicas, no se preocupen -Respondió goku algo nervioso por ver como las chicas se preocupaban tanto por él.

"Goku-kun ¿Quién es ella? -Pregunto kirche celosa al igual que las demás.

"Yo puedo responder esa pregunta -Hablo vados -Ella es caulifla una saiyajin del universo seis, a diferencia de los de él universo de goku-kun, ellos evolucionaron de forma distinta.

"Así es, ¿Y quienes son ustedes? -Pregunto con un carácter arrogante caulifla.

"Nosotras somos las novias de goku-kun -Hablo en representación de todas rossweisse.

"¿En serio?, deberían de saber que los saiyajin son atraídos por mujeres de -Antes de terminar su frase rías se adelantó.

"De carácter fuerte, eso ya lo sabemos -Dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora al igual que las otras chicas.

"Oigan chicas, ella vino aquí para pelear conmigo -Dijo goku asomando su cabeza en medio de mizore y rías.

"Goku, antes de que peleen quisiera informarle que caulifla-san a estado entrenando conmigo y ya casi domina a la perfección el ki divino -Dijo vados para sorpresa de todos y emoción de goku.

"Por fin, una buena pelea después de tanto tiempo -Exclamo feliz mientras estiraba los músculos.

"Opino lo mismo -Dijo caulifla haciendo estiramientos.

"Muy bien, atácame tu primero -Dijo goku con su clásica pose de pelea.

"Espero y no te arrepientas -Dijo empezando el ataque con varios puñetazos.

"No nos podemos perder esto -Dijo krilin emocionado.

Goku estaba esquivando todos los ataques de caulifla con algo de facilidad, mientras ella no dejaba de atacar.

"Vamos ¿Es todo lo que tienes? -Pregunto goku aburrido.

"Ahora mismo te mostrare mi poder, -Rápidamente caulifla comenzó a elevar su poder hasta llegar al ssj2.

"No me quedare atrás -Grito goku haciendo lo mismo que ella.

"Nunca había visto a goku-kun con esa transformación -Dijo chris sin dejar de ver a goku.

"Se ve tan apuesto -Dijo siesta dando un suspiro mientras salían corazones de su cuerpo, dejando a los demás con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 **Regresando a la pelea** ….

Goku comenzó esta vez el ataque, lanzando varios golpes y patadas que caulifla apenas podía esquivar.

"No me dejare vencer -Grito conectando un poderoso golpe en el rostro de goku.

"Jamas me imagine que hubiera otros saiyajin con tal poder -Dijo Louise viendo la pelea detenidamente.

"Ese fue un buen golpe -Dijo goku limpiando la sangre de su boca. (Nota del autor: La pelea será en ssj2 por que no quiero que goku muestre todo su poder por el momento al igual que caulifla.)

"Aún tengo algo reservado para ti -Dijo aumentando el poder de su aura.

"Veamos que más es lo que puedes hacer -Dijo goku tomando su pose de combate.

"¡Quedaras hecho polvo después de recibir este golpe! -Grito caulifla preocupando a las chicas.

"No me quedare atrás -Dijo lanzándose contra ella, ambos conectando sus puños en sus rostros. Cayendo ambos a penas consientes, quedando caulifla encima de goku con los ojos casi cerrados.

"Que golpe -Se quejo goku viendo que caulifla cayó encima de él, con su rostro muy cerca de el de caulifla.

"¿Qué paso? -Se pregunto caulifla abriendo los ojos, solo para ver cómo estaba recostada en el pecho de goku. -¿Qué haces? -Pregunto sonrojada.

-No lo sé, yo abrí los ojos y estabas tu arriba de mí -Respondió naturalmente mirando los ojos de la saiyajin.

-Deja de mirarme tanto .Dijo tratando de levantarse al mismo tiempo que goku, volviendo a tropezar esta vez quedando a escasos milímetros, a nada de darse un gran beso todo estaba dicho, solo necesitaban un empujonsito para darse un gran beso. Que hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado las chicas.

"¿Qué ésta pasando aquí? -Pregunto kurumu con una vena en la frente y ojos que exigían sangre.

"No es lo que parece -Trato de defenderse goku, viendo como las demás comenzaban a acercársele, lentamente.

"Hoy moriré y nadie lo podrá evitar -Pensó goku viendo a las chicas.

"Ustedes, tranquilas, solo tropecé con él, además el no es el tipo de hombre que me gusta -Dijo tratando de esconder sus sentimientos.

"¿Estas segura de eso? -Pregunto krilin con una cara picara, que recién llegaba con ellos.

"Si, es-estoy se-gura -Respondió con algo de tartamudeos.

"Vaya quien lo diría, le gustas a caulifla -Dijo krilin con una pequeña risa, poniendo roja como tomate a la saiyajin del universo 6.

"¿Eso es cierto? -Pregunto goku a caulifla quien ahora estaba en completo shock.

"Eso no es tu incumbencia -Dijo muy apenada.

"Pero caulifla -Trato de hablar pero fue atrapado en un beso rápido de 9 segundos, para después separarse muy sonrojados, dejando a las chicas con una ira incontrolable, para seguidamente ser abofeteado por caulifla.

"¿Por qué me abofeteas, si fuiste tu quien me beso? -Pregunto goku mientras sostenía su mejilla.

"Eso no te importa -Dijo mientras salía volando del lugar - ¿Por qué rayos lo bese? -pensó mientras volaba por el planeta.

"Esa maldita, cuando la vea me las pagara por besar a mi hombre y por abofetearlo -Pensó ange con fuego en sus ojos al igual que las otras chicas.

"¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas? -Pensó goku recordando el beso que le dio caulifla hace unos momentos, será que se esta enamorando, al igual que de las chicas, eso lo tendrá que aclarar mas adelante.

"Goku-kun ¿Cómo te sientes después de la pelea? -Pregunto ersha revisando el cuerpo de goku con una bata medica y un botiquín de emergencias gigante.

"Estoy bien, solo un poco agotado -Respondió, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió un dolor en el cuerpo.

"¿Estas bien? -Pregunto muy preocupada, al momento de escuchar a ersha, todas dejaron sus pensamientos de su venganza y fueron rápidamente a atender a goku.

"Tranquilo, con nuestros cuidados te mejoraras pronto -Hablo rías poniendo unas vendas a goku mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

Un rato después de la pelea…

"Rías, ¿No crees que son muchas vendas? -Pregunto moka viendo el cuerpo entero de goku cubierto de vendas (Similar a la vez que peleo contra vegeta solo que esta vez eran más).

"Creo que exageramos, -Dijo Jill con una sonrisa nerviosa quitando las vendas, esta vez quedando solo una venda en su ante brazo y otra en su abdomen (Nota del autor: La venda del brazo se lleno de brillo labial y corazoncitos dibujados por las chicas :v).

"Cuanto me hubiera gustado vendar su abdomen, -Pensó zola con una mirada lujuriosa, ya que ninguna a tenido la oportunidad de ver el cuerpo desnudo de el saiyajin.

"Que hambre, no eh comido desde que empezaron los combates de el torneo, y eso fue hace 7 horas -Pensó goku mientras su estómago rugía y caminaba hacia el comedor.

"O no sabía que seguías en la tierra wiss -Dijo goku mirando al angel del séptimo universo.

"Así es, hoy bulma me invito a mi y a vados a un nuevo restaurante -Respondió con una sonrisa.

"Que bien, yo ahora mismo iba a tomar comida de el frezzer…. Qué diga de el refrigerador ok…no xdxd.

"Que te parece si mejor nos acompañas -Le ofrecío amablemente.

"Claro, será divertido -Dijo con entusiasmo.

"Muy bien goku-san, bulma me dijo que estaría aquí dentro de unos minutos -Dijo mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su tasa de té.

"Espero que no tarde mucho, me estoy muriendo de hambre -Dijo mientras su estomago comenzaba a resonar.

"Usted siempre tan impaciente, -Dijo wiss con una pequeña risa.

"Por cierto, ¿Vados ya llevo de vuelta a caulifla a su planeta? -Pregunto curioso.

"No, al parecer quiere quedarse un tiempo en la tierra -Respondió mientras comía una galleta.

"Qué bien, así podremos entrenar juntos -Dijo goku feliz.

"¿Seguro que es solo eso? -Dijo wiss con una sonrisa astuta.

"Si lo juro -Respondió casi de forma instantánea sin saber por que se puso nervioso.

"Hay el amor es tan lindo a esta edad -Dijo wiss con un suspiro. Siendo interrumpido por vados que acababa de llegar.

"Hola de nuevo -Dijo goku con una sonrisa.

"Hola goku -Devolvió el saludo con un tono coqueto, sentándose al lado de el.

"Les recuerdo que sigo aquí -Dijo wiss con una vena en la frente, al ver el comportamiento de su hermana.

"Perdón -Dijo vados recuperando la postura.

"Que bien, hoy probaras mas platillos de el planeta -Dijo goku feliz por la angel de el universo 6.

"Así es, espero poder degustar de esos platillos en su compañía -Dijo guillándole el ojo a goku.

"Claro -Respondió con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

"Lo único que me quisiera comer seria a ti -Pensó vados devorando con la mirada a goku.

"Lamento la demora -Hablo bulma entrando en escena.

"No se preocupe señora bulma, -Dijo wiss levantándose de su asiento.

"Goku, ¿Tu también nos acompañaras?

"Si, el señor wiss me invito bulma -Dijo mientras salía junto a ellos.

"Por mi no hay problema -Respondió bulma caminando junto a los demás.

"Bulma, a pesar de que vegeta todavía es un saiyajin joven, se ve muy grande para asistir a la escuela junto a mí -Dijo goku caminando al lado de los demás.

"Si, lo pensé, por eso lo haremos un poco joven al igual que a ti -Dijo guiñando su ojo.

"Espera, ¿Lo convertirás en un niño al igual que conmigo años atrás? -Pregunto goku apuntándose así mismo.

"No goku, solo lo haremos ver de tu misma edad -Dijo con una vena en su cabeza.

"Goku, que te parece si después de comer me muestras el planeta -Dijo vados abrazando el brazo de goku.

"S-si, esta bien -Dijo algo nervioso, comenzando a comprender los sentimientos de las mujeres.

"Vaya, parece que alguien se esta enamorando de son goku -Dijo wiss con una pequeña risa, poniendo el rostro de su hermana igual de rojo que la sangre.

"Vaya, jamas lo habría imaginado -Pensó bulma mirando la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Por cierto vados, ¿Dónde ésta caulifla? -Pregunto goku que no la veía desde la pelea.

"Ella sigue en el planeta, necesita aclarar lo que siente hacia usted, lo mejor sería dejarla sola hasta que aclare sus dudas.

"Espero poder pelear al máximo de nuestros poderes -Dijo goku apretando su puño deseoso de ver el progreso de caulifla.

"ya llegamos -Dijo bulma interrumpiendo su entusiasmo.

"Se ve muy prometedor el lugar -Dijo vados analizando el restaurante.

"Pediré todo lo de el menú -Dijo muy feliz goku.

Luego de un rato platicando y comiendo llego el momento de despedirse de wiss el cual tenia que regresar.

"Goku, recuerdas que me mostrarías el planeta -Dijo vados abrazando el brazo de goku.

"Claro, bulma regresare en un par de horas -Dijo goku caminando junto a vados.

"Sera mejor no decirle a las chicas, no me quisiera imaginar como se pondrían si se enteraran de que goku-kun se fue con otra chica -Pensó bulma con una pequeña risita.

En el camino, goku le mostro los lugares a donde suele ir, como la preparatoria a la que asiste, además de llevarla al templo de kami-sama, donde la presento con dende con el cual vieron varias partes del planeta, luego visitaron la montaña paos donde solía vivir antes, terminando su recorrido.

"Creo que sería todo por mostrarte de la tierra -Dijo goku aterrizando cerca de corporación capsula.

"Muchas gracias por el recorrido goku-san -Dijo vados abrazando a goku.

"No fue nada -Respondió algo nervioso correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Otra vez tu -Grito ange a unos metros de ellos, recordando a una de sus rivales en el amor -Esta vez no te escaparas -Volvió a gritar llena de celos caminando lentamente.

"Me tengo que ir, fue bueno pasar tiempo con usted -Dijo vados besando a goku directamente en sus labios, desapareciendo en un segundo del lugar.

"A-adios -Dijo un aturdido goku.

"Maldita, se volvió a escapar -Grito ange.

"Tranquila ange, te dará un ataque si sigues enojándote así -Dijo goku poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ange.

"Tu no me hables -Grito ange golpeando la cabeza dé él saiyajin, enterrándola en la tierra.

"Yo que hice para merecer eso -Dijo goku con un chichon en la cabeza y los ojos en espirales.

"Y no te besare durante las siguientes semanas -Dijo cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda.

"Yo que hice para que me castigues así -Dijo goku recuperándose del golpe.

"Dejarte besar por esas 2 y no por mi que soy tu novia -Dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Perdón, pero ellas me tomaron con la guardia baja -Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

"No me digas -Dijo con los ojos entre cerrados.

"¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a cenar juntos? -Le pregunto con las manos en su cintura, tratando de calmarla.

Ange de forma inmediata cambio su rostro de enojo a uno más feliz, imaginándose a ella y a goku en una cena romántica.

"Está bien, acepto, todo por el bien de nuestra relación -Dijo poniendo una pose dramática.

"¿De qué relación hablas ange? -Dijo irina que recién llegaba para recibir a goku.

Goku y ange no sabían que responder, comenzando a sudar balas.

"Me refiero a nuestra amistad -Dijo con una risa nerviosa esperando que creyera eso.

"A mi no me engañas, ¿Ustedes 2 son novios? -Pregunto irina poniendo a un más nerviosos a la joven pareja.

"¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso? -Dijo ange con el rostro tan rojo como la sangre.

"No me importa si son novios a escondidas, solo te digo que yo no me quedare atrás -Dijo irina abrazando a goku, llevándoselo contra su voluntad.

"Un momento, ¿A dónde crees que vas con mi hombre? -Dijo ange tomando la otra mano del sayajin.

"¿Tu hombre?, que sean novios no te todo el derecho sobre el .Dijo irina jaloneando el otro brazo de goku.

"Mi novio, mi hombre ¡el me pertenece! -Grito ange jalando con mas fuerza a goku.

"¡Ya basta! -Grito goku adolorido por los jalones de las chicas.

"Pero goku -Trato de hablar irina siendo interrumpida.

"No me gusta que se peleen entre ustedes por cosas como estas, recuerden que todos somos amigos y no debemos pelear -Dijo goku razonando con las chicas.

"Perdón goku, no volverá a pasar, al menos que irina reconozca que eres mio -Dijo ange con fuego en sus ojos.

"Justo cuando logre calmarlas -Pensó goku viendo la intención asesina de ambas chicas.

"Ya lo decidí -Dijo irina interrumpiendo el momento de estrés -Yo también seré tu novia -Dijo abrazando a goku.

"Pero irina -Trato de decir goku siendo interrumpido.

"¿Qué acaso no te parezco linda? -Pregunto poniendo una cara de cachorro.

"Si, eres una mujer muy bella pero -Trato de hablar siendo interrumpido nuevamente.

"¿Crees que puedes llegar de la nada, a intentar robarme a mi hombre? -Grito ange estoica.

"A mi no me molesta compartir -Dijo acariciando la mejilla de goku.

"Esta bien, pero ¿Cómo creen que las demás tomen esto? -Pregunto goku recordando los ataques de ira por los celos de las chicas.

"Ya pensaremos en como decírselos, ahora quiero disfrutar a mi nuevo novio -Dijo irina a punto de besar a goku.

"Alto hay, goku aun no acepto ser tu novio.

"Por mi no hay problema, además irina es muy linda -Dijo goku poniendo el color del rostro de irina a uno carmesí.

"¿Solo ella y yo no? -Exclamo molesta ange haciendo un puchero.

"No me refería a eso -Dijo poniendo sus manos delante de el como defensa.

"Entonces acláralo -Respondió agresivamente.

"Ambas son muy lindas por igual, no quiero tomar favoritismo por una sola -Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de ambas chicas para tranquilizarlas.

"Vamos goku, quiero pasear por la ciudad para presumir a mi nuevo novio -Dijo irina tomando el brazo de goku.

"No te iras sin mi -Dijo ange tomando el brazo libre de goku.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto -Pensó goku dejándose llevar por las chicas.

 **10:00 PM corporación capsula**

Goku apenas llegaba junto a las chicas, entrando por la ventana, seguido de irina y ange.

"¿Se puede saber donde estuvieron todo el día? -Pregunto kirche tomando por sorpresa a los 3, que trataban de no hacer ruido.

"Este, estuvimos entrenando -Respondió irina con una risa nerviosa.

"¿Con esa ropa? -Pregunto señalando las ropas casuales que tenían puesta aumentando la tensión de los presentes.

"Esta bien, tuvimos una cita con goku -Confesaron ange e irina al mismo tiempo.

"Esto no se quedara así, quieren robarme a mi hombre -Grito kirche encendiendo su aura de ki.

"Goku no es tu hombre -Dijo irina haciendo notoria su aura de ki.

"Alto chicas, por favor no peleen -Dijo goku poniéndose en medio de las 2, volviendo a evitar una pelea innecesaria entre las chicas.

Las chicas inmediatamente se detuvieron, como era costumbre cada vez que goku les pedía algo.

"Claro goku-kun, lo que sea por ti -Dijo kirche abrazando a goku.

"Suelten a mi goku -Grito lala saltando encima de goku.

"Esto se va a poner feo -Pensó goku mientras lala caía encima de él.

"No lo acaparen tanto -Dijo akeno saltando encima de goku, seguida de las otras chicas que le lanzaban a la acción.

"Estas mujeres me van a matar -Pensó goku mientras era aplastado por los pechos de las chicas.

"Son unas pervertidas, además lo van a asfixiar -Dijo moka que era la única reservada.

"Chicas no puedo respirar -Dijo con la cara morada, alarmándolas a todas, que se quitaron inmediatamente.

"Lo sentimos goku -Hablaron todas al mismo tiempo, siendo interrumpidas por wiss que había aparecido rápidamente.

"Goku-san, el rey del todo solicita su presencia.

"¿A mi?, ¿Para que me necesita?. -Pregunto curioso poniéndose de pie.

"Por ordenes de zeno-sama, daishinkan-sama será su nuevo maestro.

"¿De verdad voy a ser entrenado por dashinkan-sama? -Pregunto muy feliz, mientras las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas al escuchar a wiss decir "Rey del todo".

"Si, gusta podemos irnos ahora mismo -Conociendo ya la respuesta de el.

"Claro, vámonos ya. -Dijo muy feliz mientras daba saltos por toda la habitación.

"¿Qué kakarotto se va a entrenar con daishinkan-sama? -Pregunto vegeta que logro escuchar todo y entro rompiendo la pared.

"Así, ahora mismo nos iremos -Dijo mientras se preparaba, siendo detenidos por vegeta y las chicas.

"Espera goku, cuando tiempo tardaras -Pregunto moka triste.

"Goku podría tardar d años -Respondió wiss mientras las chicas se desmayaban dramáticamente.

"Si ese insecto va a entrenar con el, yo también iré -Dijo vegeta con determinación.

"Podría ir, pero aun no podría ser entrenado por el gran sacerdote -Dijo wiss para decepción de el príncipe saiyajin.

"¿Nosotras también podemos ir? -Pregunto rías con una mirada muy tierna.

"Lo siento, pero el gran sacerdote no quiere interrupciones en el entrenamiento de goku-san, sin embargo podrían visitarlo todos los días, cuando goku termine de entrenar -Dijo wiss para felicidad de las chicas.

"Goku-san, es hora de retirarnos, vegeta ¿Usted también nos acompañara? -Pregunto wiss preparado para despegar hacia el castillo del rey del todo.

"Por supuesto que si iré, aun que ese tipo no me entrene, no me quedare atrás de este cabeza hueca. -Justo al terminar de decir su frase, fue recibido por un coscorrón de parte de las chicas.

"Malditas insectas, pegan muy fuerte -Dijo vegeta sobándose su cabeza con una lagrima en el ojo, mientras goku solo reia nerviosamente.

"Eso es por insultar a mi goku -Dijo reynare con los brazos cruzados.

"Vegeta es hora de irnos -Dijo wiss mientras lo levantaba del piso.

"Adiós chicas, espero y me vayan a visitar -Dijo goku mientras les sonreía.

"Claro que iremos a visitarte -Exclamo rossweisse.

"Nos vemos -Grito goku desapareciendo en un estallido blanco.

"Vamos a explicarle a bulma lo que paso -Dijo akeno mientras caminaban hacia el patio de corporación capsula.

 **Minutos después, en el castillo del rey del todo.**

Wiss había llegado junto a goku, siendo recibidos por el gran sacerdote.

"Los estaba esperando -Dijo mientras se acercaba a goku con una sonrisa.

"Por ordenes del rey del todo, yo seré su nuevo maestro.

"Estoy muy emocionado por empezar su entrenamiento -Dijo goku con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole la mano al gran sacerdote. Este acepto su saludo mientras le sonreía.

"Por acá esta su nueva ropa, he preparado una habitación para usted -Dijo guiando a goku a su nuevo cuarto.

"O no sabría que vendría usted también -Dijo señalando a vegeta.

"Ni de broma me pienso quedar atrás de este insecto -Dijo vegeta volteando su mirada a otra parte.

"Creo que tendrá que compartir la habitación, claro si quiere entrenar aquí -Dijo con una pequeña risita.

"Ya que, tendré que soportar los ronquidos de este insecto -Pensó vegeta, sin poder decir que no.

Muy bien hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, lamento la tardanza es que Sali de vacaciones por 3 semanas y deje mi computadora en casa, lo malo fue que al regresar alguien entro y robo nuestras pertenencias, lo bueno fue que después de 2 semanas le larga espera y preocupación la policía logro encontrar al ladrón, lo malo fue que el idiota descompuso el cargador de mi laptop y este capitulo lo hago desde la computadora de mi hermana, la cual me la prestaba en ratos para escribir…Sin mas que decir yo ya me voy, recuerden dejar su comentario que es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, por cierto lo de caulifla lo puse por recomendación de un usuario de fanfiction al que le mando un gran saludo para los que piden que ponga a mio naruse solo les digo que apenas estoy viendo el anime, en cuanto me termine la primera temporada la agregare al igual que los otros animes que me pidieron como ultima noticia el lunes o martes se sube el capitulo de mi nueva historia de goku en ataque a los titanes al que decidi ponerle como titulo "Perdido en un mundo de titanes" que seria estreno en mi perfil de Fanfiction, hasta aquí mi ultimo comentario, aquí se despide SaiyajinE


	6. Chapter 6 Comienza el entenamiento

FanFic, el comienzo de una nueva aventura.

Capítulo 6: Comienza el entrenamiento.

Antes de comenzar quisiera decirles que sean un poco pacientes, ya que por problemas que explicare más adelante no he podido subir algo de mi nueva historia "Perdido en un mundo de titanes", se que dije que lo subiría el lunes o martes, pero eso tendrá que esperar, al final del capítulo les explicare lo que paso, al igual que a partir de este capítulo responderé sus dudas sobre el crossover también al final dé el capítulo les daré una noticia muy importante, sin más naruto…. Digo relleno, comencemos.

Goku recién habría llegado al castillo del rey del todo, donde seria entrenado por el gran sacerdote por órdenes de él. Goku se encontraba en su nuevo cuarto acomodando sus cosas mientras pensaba en como estarán las chicas.

"Lo único bueno de venir aquí es que ya no tendré que regresar a la escuela –Dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama.

"Y que lo digas insecto –Contesto vegeta feliz de salvarse de asistir a la escuela junto a goku y su harem.

"Oye vegeta, ¿Dónde piensas dormir?

"En el piso desde luego –Respondió sin mirarlo.

"Como quieras –Dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

"Maldito insecto, más le vale que no comience a roncar –Pensó mientras se acomodaba en el suelo para dormir.

Por la mañana, el saiyajin comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente, sin darse cuenta que vegeta estaba de su lado bastante pegados.

"Veo que el piso te resulto muy incomodo –Dijo con una pequeña risa, despertando a vegeta muy alarmado, viendo como sin querer estaba cuchareando con goku.

"¡Mas te vale que no digas nada de lo que acaba de suceder! -Grito a todo pulmón tirando a goku de la cama.

"¿En qué momento subí a la cama" -Pensaba mientras se vestía.

"Vegeta date prisa o comenzare a entrenar antes que tu -Grito goku que salió corriendo ansioso de saber como seria su nuevo entrenamiento.

"Maldito, ni se te ocurra -Grito vegeta enojado mientras salía corriendo dejando una gran nube de humo.

 **Lugar de entrenamiento.**

Goku llego corriendo siendo seguido por vegeta goku estando muy ansioso por entrenar, mientras vegeta solo estaba hay parado, pensando en que entrenamiento realizaría.

"Muy bien, son goku para su entrenamiento le puse ropa pesada, igual a la que solía utilizar usted, obviamente esta es mucha mas pesada que la que usted utilizaba. -Dijo mientras le entregaba su nuevo digo de entrenamiento.

"Es hora de empezar -Dijo feliz, mientras se cambiaba su ropa por la nueva, esta consistía

En uno parecido al que le dio wiss, la diferencia es que esté tenia las mangas largas y era de color blanco.

"Es genial, muchas gracias por el nuevo digo -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia.

"No es nada, me alegro que le gustara, ahora por favor ponga esto en sus muñecas, otras en sus botas y las otras en su torso -Respondió mientras le daba 5 muñequeras expandibles de color azul marino.

"Esta bien -Contesto mientras las recibía, repentina mente cayo rápidamente al suelo seguido de un gigantesco cráter, llamando la atención de vegeta.

"Demonios, ¿Cuánto pesa esto? -Pregunto goku tratando de levantarse.

"Si mal no recuerdo las hice de 17 mil toneladas en total, por cierto esto será como el entrenamiento con mi hijo, no podrá transformarse en ningún momento -Dijo dejando a goku sorprendido y atemorizado.

"Ahora comience a dar 25 vueltas por todo el palacio -Dijo el gran sacerdote, mientras goku daba pisadas que dejaban agujeros en el piso.

"Rayos, este es demasiado para mi -Dijo mientras intentaba caminar.

 **Mientras tanto en corporación capsula.**

Las chicas se encontraban entrenando con piccolo, ya que estas no se querían quedar atrás y peleaban con el super namekusein.

"Vamos, piensen en su ataque y no lo hagan a lo tonto -Dijo picolo mientras esquivaba los ataques de las chicas con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Cómo lo aremos si usted es muy rápido? -Se quejo irina mientras hacia un puchero.

"Dejense de lloriqueos, si escucho una sola queja mas me encargare de que este entrenamiento sea su peor pesadilla -Contesto gritando mientras daba una patada que alcanzo a todas las chicas.

"Tu siempre tan duro con en los entrenamientos -Se escucho una voz que interrumpió su entrenamiento, al mirar arriba pudieron ver a krilin.

Picolo se limito a dar un gesto de disgusto mientras krilin le sonreía.

"Por cierto picolo, ¿No se supones que goku estaba asistiendo a la escuela? -Pregunto haciéndose a la idea de que goku se fue por dejar la escuela.

"Al parecer le importo más su entrenamiento, el nunca cambiara -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y que lo digas, además nosotros no deberíamos descuidar nuestro entrenamiento, me imagino que goku debe estar dándolo todo en ese nuevo entrenamiento -Dijo mientras veía el cielo pensando en su mejor amigo de la infancia.

 **En el palacio de zeno-zama.**

Goku intentaba correr con sus nueva ropa pesada de entrenamiento, mientras este trataba de no ser golpeado por los ataques de el gran sacerdote.

"Si me da una más directa no la librare -Pensaba mientras daba un pequeño salto.

"Vamos son goku, si continua así mis ataques le darán directamente -Dijo el gran sacerdote tratando reducir su al nivel de goku.

"Para usted es muy fácil decirlo, si por lo menos pudiera transformarme esto seria mucho mas fácil -Dijo mientras un ataque le daba directo en el pecho.

"Auch, eso me dolío mucho -Dijo mientras se sostenía el lugar de impacto.

"Lo lamento, pero si continua así seguirá recibiendo mis ataques, y quien sepa, podría morir si no pone mas de si mismo -Dijo el gran sacerdote mientras bajaba hasta estar al lado de el.

"Lo se, trato de dar lo mejor de mi para hacerme mas fuerte -Dijo mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de el gran sacerdote.

"Continuemos con el entrenamiento -Exclamo goku con más entusiasmo y determinación.

"Me agrada esa determinación, tal vez en unas semanas pueda hacer ese entrenamiento -Pensó mientras veía con una sonrisa a goku.

"Pero que fastidio -Dijo vegeta mientras lanzaba golpes al aire alejado de ambos.

"No se desespere señor vegeta, si se esfuerza más, tal vez en unos días mas pueda entrenarlo -Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a el príncipe saiyajin.

"Entonces no parare hasta tener el nivel suficiente y superare a kakarotto -Pensó mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza.

 **Unas horas más tarde.**

Goku siguió haciendo su entrenamiento haciendo lagartijas y abdominales, seguido de un breve enfrentamiento contra daishinkan, para probar su nivel actual terminando muy herido y cansando.

"Wao, se nota que todavía me falta mucho para poder sostener un combate contra usted -Dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

" Todo a su tiempo son goku -Dijo el gran sacerdote, caminando hacia goku para curarlo, siendo interrumpido por wiss que llegaba junto a las chicas para visitar a goku.

"Llegaron antes de la hora acordada -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos para recibirlos.

"Lo siento, es que estuvieron insistiendo mucho -Contesto mientras se hacia a un lado para que las chicas salían corriendo hacia goku.

"¡Goku-kun! -Gritaron todas mientras se lanzaban encima de el.

"Esto me dejara una gran marca -Pensó goku mientras veía como las chicas le caían encima en cámara lenta.

"Te extrañamos mucho -Dijeron todas mientras lo abrazaban y le llenaban la cara de lápiz labial.

"No puedo respirar .-Dijo mientras era asfixiado por los pechos de las chicas con espirales en los ojos.

"¿Qué te paso? -Pregunto hilda muy alarmada al ver a goku tan herido.

"Bueno, es que tuve una pelea de practica con el gran sacerdote, para ser sincero barrio el piso conmigo en tiempo récord -Dijo mientras reía con una mano en la nuca.

"Debe de ser muy fuerte, pero no te preocupes ahora mismo te curaremos -Dijo siesta mientras sacaba un botiquín de emergencias aun mas grande que el de la ultima vez.

"¿Cómo le hacen para sacar eso de la nada? -Pensó nervioso, sabiendo como exageraban las chicas cuando el saiyajin se lastimaba.

"No se preocupen, yo lo curare en su cuarto, solo dejen nos a solas un par de horas -Dijo xenovia llevándose a goku contra su voluntad a su recamara.

"¿Y crees que somos tan tontas como para dejártelo sola? -Gritaron todas en conjunto.

"Callen se mujeres escandalosas -Grito vegeta que no soportaba los actos de las chicas.

"¡TU NO TE METAS! -Gritaron todas en conjunto dándole un fuerte golpe al príncipe de los saiyajin.

"Malditas insectas, siguen pegando muy fuerte -Dijo vegeta con un enorme chichon en la cabeza mientras le salía una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo.

"Tranquilas chicas, daishinkan-sama puede curarme -Dijo goku tratando de escapar de los métodos exagerados de curación de su harem.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo hicieron para dormir, si solo había un cuarto y una cama? -pregunto el gran sacerdote incorporándose a la plática, haciendo que vegeta se sonroje por la vergüenza de lo que paso en la noche.

"Bueno, vegeta durmió en el piso -Dijo goku calmando un poco los nervios de vegeta, -Pero cuando desperté el me estaba abrazando -Dijo goku mientras reía sin saber que por accidente casi hacen una escena de yaoi.

"Maldito insecto te dije que no contaras eso "Grito vegeta pasando al ssj1 mientras perseguía a goku.

"Vaya no te conocía ese lado -Dijo wiss en tono de burla aumentando la ira del saiyajin.

"Te juro que esto no se quedara así -Grito vegeta que paraba de perseguir a goku.

"Wiss, te encargo a goku, ahora iré a construir una habitación para vegeta -Dijo daishinkan mientras wiss solo asentía con la cabeza, volando hacia goku.

"Muy bien goku-san, puede ver que en un día aumentaste tu poder y ligeramente tu masa muscular -Dijo wiss mientras curaba las heridas de goku con su báculo.

"Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de eso -Pensó irina mientras revisaba el cuerpo de goku de pies a cabeza.

"Que hambre tengo, espero y el gran sacerdote tenga comida -Dijo goku con una cara triste mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca.

"No te preocupes amorcito te trajimos la comida -Dijo rías mientras sacaba una gran canasta al igual que las otras chicas.

"Oye ¿Quién te dio permiso para decirle amorcito a mi goku? -Exclamo molesta lala.

"¿Y tú quien te crees para decirle "Mi goku" -Dijo molesta serafall mientras abrazaba a goku apartándolo de las otras chicas.

"¿A dónde crees que vas con mi futuro marido? -Grito con furia rossweisse jalando a goku hacia ella.

"¿Cómo que tu futuro marido? -Dijo akeno entrando en acción.

"Otra vez están peleando, será mejor que las tranquilice antes de que comiencen a golpearse – Pensó goku mientras se dirigía hacia las chicas.

"Oigan, ¿Por qué mejor no nos tranquilizamos y comemos juntos? -Dijo goku con una sonrisa esperando a que las chicas pararan su pelea.

"Como tu digas amor -Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

"Menos mal que pararon antes de que comenzaran con los golpes -Pensó aliviado goku mientras volvía a tomar asiento siendo rodeado por las chicas.

"Prueba esto, lo hice especialmente para ti -Dijo kirche mientras guiaba su cuchara a la boca de goku.

"Espera, primero prueba esto -Dijo rías mientras estiraba su cuchara con comida a la boca de goku, ambas dándose una mirada desafiante, mientras metían la comida a la boca de goku.

"Yo no me quedare atrás, mejor prueba esto goku sabe mejor que la comida que ellas te prepararon -Dijo cris mientras metía otra cuchara con comida mientras las demás hacían lo mismo, mientras goku trataba de hablar, siendo interrumpido por un platillo diferente cada ocasión.

"Te aseguro que esto sabe mejor -Dijo Jill tratando de meter un palillo con comida a la boca de goku, sin dejar de mirar a las demás chicas.

"Vamos comelo -Dijo mientras seguía con el brazo estirado, esperando a que goku lo comiera.

"Esperen chicas lo van a matar -Dijo moka mientras ponía sus manos frente a los cubiertos de las chicas, haciendo que todas dejaran su competencia de miradas, solo para ver a goku que tenia la boca llena de comida al igual que su cara tenia la comida embarrada.

"Lo sentimos mucho -Exclamaron todas, mientras con un trapo limpiaban el rostro de goku que solo masticaba la comida sin darle mucha importancia.

"No se preocupen chicas -Dijo goku que luego de varios minutos masticando logro tragar toda la comida que tenia dentro de su boca.

"Luego de una hora comiendo y platicando llego el momento en que goku tenia que continuar con su entrenamiento, las chicas forzosamente tuvieron que aceptar eso, con mucho llanto se despedían de goku.

"Adiós chicas, espero que sigan entrenando me saludan a todos de mi parte, recuerden que solo serán 5 años y a pesar de eso nos podremos ver por un rato dijo goku mientras era abrazado por todo su harem.

"Esperame para la visita conyugal amor -Dijo kurumu mandándole un beso a goku.

"Es hora de irnos -Dijo Louise jalando de la oreja a kurumu llevándosela con las demás.

"Adiós -Grito goku mientras las chicas desaparecían en un destello de luz blanca.

"Disculpe gran sacerdote pero ¿Qué significa conyugal? -Pregunto goku casi como un susurro.

"Vaya a pesar de su edad me sorprende que sea tan inocente -Respondió con una risa nerviosa.

"Bueno sigamos entrenando -Dijo mientras estiraba los músculos.

"Este chico se adapta a los entrenamientos fácilmente -Pensó mientras caminaba delante de él.

Después de terminar el entrenamiento. Goku se encontraba recostado en su habitación.

"Vaya, que cansado estoy, me pregunto ¿Qué tan fuerte me volveré cuando termine el entrenamiento -Se pregunto así mismo.

"Duerme te kakarotto -Grito vegeta desde el otro cuarto que escucho a goku hablando solo.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Goku se encontraba esquivando ataques de ki que le lanzaba el gran sacerdote.

"Continua con ese ritmo goku-san -Dijo el gran sacerdote que paro de atacar viendo a goku algo pensativo.

"¿Sucede algo goku-san? -Pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a goku.

"¿Eh?, no, solo estaba pensando, en algo. -Respondió siendo sincero.

"¿Se puede saber que es lo que pensabas? – Inquirió con algo de intriga.

"Estaba pensando en las chicas, nunca pensé que habrían varias dimensiones alternas en la tierra, mi pregunta es ¿Acaso abra más dimensiones? – Pregunto con la mano en la barbilla.

"Así es goku-san, en los 12 universos hay millones de dimensiones, si gusta podría mostrarle algunas -Dijo mientras de su mano aparecían varias imagines de otros mundos.

"Wao, son muchísimas, me pregunto ¿Abra personas fuertes en esas dimensiones? -Pregunto imaginándose a él frente a muchos peleadores.

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo? -Le respondió con otra pregunta.

"¿Cómo hare algo así? -Volvió a preguntar muy curioso (Nota del autor: En este mismo capitulo comienza el viaje dimensional de goku, como primera dimensión pondré a pokemon, la razón es por nostalgia y por que nunca pude ser un sayajin ni un entrenador pokemon :'v).

"Así es goku-san, puede ir a despedirse de sus amigos a la tierra y preparar algunas cosas -Le respondió mientras preparaba su técnica para viajar (Nota del autor: Algo así como la que utilizo para llegar al planeta supremo cuando iba a comenzar el torneo del poder).

"Rápido, ¿Qué estamos esperando? -Dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

"Permítame avisar de su partida a vegeta-san -Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa por el comportamiento de el sayajin.

 **Con vegeta…..**

"¿Qué kakarotto se ira a otra dimensión? Pregunto atónito al escuchar esa noticia.

"Así, el quiere ir a otras dimensiones, tal vez se haga más fuerte viajando -Contesto analizando los pro y los contra de el viaje de goku.

"Si es así iré con él -Exclamo con determinación en sus palabras.

"Lo siento, pero solo puedo enviar a una persona.

"Maldición, ese insecto me va superar de nuevo, no se lo permitiré, me volveré más fuerte, esta vez el entrenamiento que are será el más fuerte que nunca hice (Nota del autor: Sabemos que vegeta obtendrá un nuevo poder pero aun no sabemos si esta al nivel de goku con la doctrina egoísta).

"Con su permiso yo me retiro -Dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecer de la habitación de vegeta.

 **De regreso con goku…**

Goku se encontraba haciendo lagartijas para matar el tiempo, parando justo cuando vio que el gran sacerdote había regresado.

"¿Ya podemos irnos? -Pregunto entusiasmado.

"Esta todo listo, vayamos primero a la tierra -Dijo apareciendo el portal para viajar.

Goku y el gran sacerdote aparecieron en el patio de la corporación capsula, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban presentes.

"¿Goku? -Pregunto bulma sorprendida de la repentina aparición de él saiyajin.

Las chicas inmediatamente al escuchar ese nombre fueron corriendo para ver si era él.

"¡Goku-Kun! -Gritaron las chicas corriendo hacia él.

"Hola chicas -Saludo con una sonrisa a las chicas. -¿Cómo se enteraron de que había llegado? -Pregunto bastante curioso.

"Lo mismo pregunto, estaban bastante apartadas cuando pronuncie su nombre -Dijo bulma avergonzando a las chicas.

"Bu- bueno… nosotras -Trataba de hablar ange pero la pena no las dejaba formar bien las palabras.

"Bueno eso es lo de menos, ahora yendo al asunto principal, ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que tu entrenamiento duraría varios años? -Pregunto bulma curiosa.

"Así es, pero goku-san quiere conocer las otras dimensiones que existen en el planeta -Respondió el gran sacerdote apareciendo en escena.

"Eso suena muy bien, Si gustas puedes ir a la mía -Dijo kirche tomando a goku de su brazo enterrándolo en sus pechos, poniendo algo nervioso a goku.

"¿Con permiso de quien tomas a goku de esa forma? -Pregunto irina molesta y celosa.

"Tranquilas chicas, no se peleen -Dijo goku rápidamente para evitar otra de sus tantas peleas por el saiyajin.

"Disculpen que me entrometa en su platica pero goku-san va a viajar en un día así que deberían ayudarlo a preparar algunas cosas.

"Podemos acompañarlo -Pregunto momo curiosa.

"Lo siento mucho, pero solo puedo enviar a una persona -Respondió haciendo que las chicas se entristecieran.

"No se pongan tristes chicas, ya verán que regresare muy pronto -Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

"Con su permiso yo me retiro -Dijo el gran sacerdote abriendo el portal para regresar.

"¡Espere! -Grito goku frenando al gran sacerdote.

"¿Necesitas algo goku-san? -Pregunto el gran sacerdote con un tono amable.

"Si, quiero pedirle un favor -Contesto acercándose a el para susurrarle algo al oído.

Luego de unos segundos….

"¿Con que es eso lo que quieres? -Pregunto algo indeciso.

"Así es, a cambio de ese favor le daré un gran banquete con la comida mas deliciosa -Dijo tratando de sobornar al gran sacerdote.

"Suena tentador, esta bien acepto -Dijo para felicidad de él saiyajin.

"¿Qué le pediste goku-kun? -Pregunto salía con curiosidad.

"Le pedí que me entrene un día en la habitación de él tiempo -Exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

"Claro, a cambio de un gran banquete con comida deliciosa -Termino de hablar.

"Debo de suponer que seré yo quien porga la comida, ¿O me equivoco? -Dijo bulma con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Goku simplemente asiente con una risa nerviosa y una mano detrás de la nuca.

"Solo te hare este favor por 2 razones, numero uno: es por que somos amigos de la infancia y la otra es por que nos has salvado de grandes amenazas sin pedir nada a cambio -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras las chicas miraban a goku con corazones sobre su cabeza.

"No existe hombre que se compare contigo mi goku -Dijo xenovia abrazando a goku por la espalda.

"Oye tú ¡Suelta a mi hombre ahora mismo! -Grito Louise jalando el otro brazo de goku, las demás chicas sin dudarlo ni un segundo fueron encima de él para tomar posesión de el saiyajin.

"Es mío -Dijo kurumu con el saiyajin cargado arriba de su hombro mientras daba pequeñas risitas y corría lejos de las demás.

"¡Desgraciada, regresa aquí el no te pertenece! -Grito rías desde lejos corriendo detrás de ella junto a las otras que ninguna pensaba darse por vencida.

"¿Gusta algo de beber en lo que las chicas paran de pelear? -Pregunto bulma con una sonrisa a lo que el gran sacerdote asiente con otra.

 **Luego de varios minutos….**

Las chicas por fin habían dejado de pelear para despedirse de goku que iba a la habitación de él tiempo.

"Las veré en un día -dijo mientras comenzaba a flotar seguido de el gran sacerdote.

El día se paso muy rápido, las chicas como todos los días entrenaron con Piccolo hasta caer agotadas, estas luego de ducharse esperaron la llegada de goku junto a un gran banquete.

"Ya se tardaron ¿No creen? -Pregunto akeno la cual al igual que todas tenían un lindo vestido para la fiesta de despedida de goku.

"Señora bulma, una vez más quiero agradecerle por comprarnos estos vestidos, le aseguro que en cuanto pueda le pagare el vestido -Dijo rías con un tono de agradecimiento.

"O no es nada, todo sea por las novias de goku-kun -Dijo con una cara traviesa causando un enorme sonrojo en las chicas imposible de ocultar.

"Hola -Se escucho una voz familiar detrás de las chicas, al voltear vieron a goku con el mismo dogi que le había dado el gran sacerdote.

"Hola amor -Saludo rápidamente akeno abrazando al saiyajin.

"¡No le digas así! -Grito kurumu con una enorme vena de enojo en la cabeza.

"Hay no, otra vez van a pelear -Se dijo goku así mismo con un tono asustado.

"Chicas, tranquilas, no hay necesidad de pelear -Dijo poniéndose en medio ambas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Como tu digas mi goku -Respondieron ambas inmediatamente, dejando a todos con una gota de sudor nerviosa recorriendo su nuca.

"Bien goku-san, esperare a que me de la señal para abrir el portal dimensional -Dijo el gran sacerdote mientras comía.

"Ten goku-kun, prepare estas capsulas para tu viaje -Dijo bulma entregándole un estuche con varias capsulas las cuales contienen una casa, un auto para que el saiyajin se transporte, una nave espacial para que entrene, varios dogis y otras cosas útiles para el saiyajin.

"Muchas gracias bulma-san -Dijo mientras guarda el estuche en su dogi.

"Ten goku-kun, esto es para cuando estés solo y me extrañes -Le dijo rías dándole un sobre a goku, que lo recibió algo confundido.

"gracias rias-chan pero, ¿Qué hay en él sobre? -Pregunto con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

"No lo abras hasta que llegues haya y te encuentres solo -Dijo tomando la mano de él saiyajin para evitar que abra el sobre (Nota del autor: Así es, rías le paso el pack a goku :v).

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar en esas dimensiones? -Pregunto asia.

"No lo sé, tal vez hasta que termine el entrenamiento -Contesto con una mano en la barbilla.

"Espero que no sea mucho tiempo -Dijo moka abrazando a goku.

"No tienen por que preocuparse, el tiempo en las dimensiones transcurre de diferente manera, es decir si goku-san llegara a quedarse un año en esa dimensión en esta tan solo pasaría una semana -Explico el gran sacerdote.

"Te extrañaremos mucho -Dijeron todas dándole un fuerte abrazo al saiyajin al cual casi le rompen las costillas por la fuerza.

"Chicas, me estas asfixiando -Dijo con el rostro azul a nada de quedar inconciénte.

"Lo sentimos -Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

"No se preocupen, bueno creo que es hora de irme -Goku camina hacia donde esta el gran sacerdote, goku da un asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de que esta listo.

"Tenga, presione este botón cuando este listo para regresar, al momento en que lo haga iré yo por usted personalmente -Dijo entregándole un botón.

"Adiós a todas, no dejen de entrenar -Dijo mientras entraba al portal creado por el gran sacerdote (Nota del autor: Como primera dimensión hare que vaya a la de pokemon, como primeros 2 pokémon le daré a mew y a latias).

 **Dimensión Pokémon….**

La llegada de goku será después de que brock se une a ash para ser criador pokemon.

"Ash, ¿Realmente estas seguro de querer que los acompañe en su viaje? -Preguntó brock

"Si será bueno tener a alguien para ayudarme cuando misty empiece a molestar – Dijo ash mirando a misty.

"No olvides mi bicicleta ash ketchum, te seguiré hasta que me la pagues.

"Claro, ya lo sé," Ash mira a pikachu para hablarle -Pikachu, vamos a perderla! -Ash y pikachu comenzaron a correr mientras brock y misty lo seguían.

Repentinamente un estruendo alerto a los 3 entrenadores y al pequeño pokemon.

"¿Qué fue eso? -Pregunto ash frenando rápidamente.

"No lo sé, suena como si algo hubiese caído de una gran altura – Añadió misty asustada.

"Lo que haya sido eso se estrello por ahí – Dijo brock señalando detrás de unos arbustos.

Ash corrió junto a brock y misty, encontrando a un hombre alrededor de 1:75 de altura pelo en forma de palmera un dogi blanco (Nota del autor: Recuerden que su nuevo dogi es parecido al que le dio wiss, la diferencia es que este es de manga larga y tiene una camisa pesada debajo).

"Ay, ay, que golpe me di -Dijo goku levantándose después de él duro impacto.

"Por lo menos me hubiera dicho que iba a caer de él cielo – Volvió a hablar goku quejándose de la manera tan brusca en la que llego.

"¿Qui-quien eres tú? -Pregunto ash con miedo.

"¿Yo?," Pregunto apuntándose así mismo. "Si tu ¿Quién eres? -Esta vez preguntó brock.

"Goku al sentir sus ki y ver que no son presencias malvadas decide hablar, "Hola soy son goku, pero solo díganme goku -Se presento con todo el carisma de él mundo, tan típico de él mientras les daba una gran sonrisa.

"Hola yo soy misty -Saludo la peli naranja rápidamente con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. – Ash y brock vieron esto con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca.

"Hola yo soy ash ketchum, entrenador pokemon de pueblo paleta – Se presento con mucho ego en sus palabras.

"¿Poke-que? -Pregunto con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

"¿No sabes que son los pokemon? -Pregunto brock incrédulo de las palabras de él saiyajin.

"No, ¿Exactamente que son los pokemon? -Preguntó curioso.

"Pues de que parte de él planeta vienes que no sabes lo que son – Dijo misty pensando que les intentaba hacer una broma o algo por el estilo.

"De donde vengo no hay pokemon -Se excuso inseguro sabiendo que era muy apresurado decirles que venia de otra dimensión para entrenar.

"Bueno permíteme explicarte con lujo de detalle lo que son – Dijo brock con una sonrisa.

Luego de una breve explicación el saiyajin ya entendiendo lo que son.

"Entonces, ¿Yo puedo ser un entrenador pokemon? – Pregunto entusiasmado.

"Claro, el requisito es tener mínimo es tener más de 10 años – Le dijo brock.

"Genial yo tengo mas de esa edad, ahora ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder ser entrenador? -Pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Primero hay que…. – Trato de hablar ash pero fue interrumpido por un intenso brillo rosado.

"¿Qué es ese Pokémon? – Pregunto brock y ash sacando sus pokedex sin éxito.

"Puedo sentir una presencia muy fuerte en el – Dijo mirando al pokemon (Nota del autor: No describiré a este pokemon, ya que sinceramente no sabría como describir a "Mew").

Tal parece que mew al sentir el poder de él saiyajin y ver que este posee un corazón puro, vino inmediatamente para ver a quien le pertenecía.

"¿Quién eres tu pequeñin" – Pregunto goku acariciando al pokemon mientras le sonreía.

"Mew – Fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo veo y no lo creo, es el legendario mew – Dijo brock que en un principio no logro reconocer al Pokémon.

"Un gusto mew, y dime, ¿Para que has venido aquí? – Volvió a preguntar goku con un tono amable, la pequeña criatura solo se acurruco en los brazos de él saiyajin.

"Mew mew – Dijo el pequeño pokemon.

"Oye goku, si realmente quieres ser un entrenador pokémon deberías capturar a ese – Le sugirió ash con una sonrisa.

"¿Debería hacerlo, pero como lo hare? – Pregunto sin soltar a mew.

"Ten, te doy una de mis poke bolas – Le dijo brock agrandando una y lanzándosela a la mano.

"¿Tú qué dices, te gustaría venir conmigo? – Pregunto amablemente.

"Mew – Dijo con entusiasmo haciendo que goku diera una sonrisa.

"Tomare eso como un si.

"¿Cómo se utilizan estas poke bolas?

"Muy fácil, solo aprieta ese botón apuntando al pokemon que quieras atrapar – Le explico misty.

"Bien aquí voy – Goku lanzo la poke bola hacia mew, este no puso ninguna resistencia, la poke bola se movió un par de veces hasta que hizo un click, confirmando la captura.

"Felicidades – Dijo brock "Ahora mew es tu primer pokemon.

"Vaya, aun no has comenzado y ya tienes un pokemon mucho mejor que los de ash – Se burlo misty.

Ash solo veía lo sucedido con envidia de no tener ese pokemon.

"Ahora vayamos al centro Pokémon para hablar con el profesor oak y que te envié tu licencia pokemon y tu propio pokedex – Dijo ash.

 **Centro Pokémon…**

"Buenas tardes enfermera joy – Saludo ash.

"Buenas tardes, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – Pregunto amablemente mientras sonreía.

"Queríamos saber si podríamos utilizar su teléfono – Pregunto misty con un tono amable.

"Adelante esta hay – Contesto señalando el teléfono.

"Ash, ¿Por lo menos sabes cuál es el número de él profesor oak? – Preguntó misty con los brazos cruzados.

"Por supuesto que lo sé, esta anotado en un papel que está en la mochila de brock, oye brock ¿podrías darme el papel con el número de él profesor? – Preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

Al voltear a su derecha pudieron ver como brock coqueteaba con la enfermera joy.

"Realmente eres muy bonita – Dijo brock sonrojado sin soltar las manos de la enfermera.

"Ya basta brock – Dijo misty jalándolo de la oreja.

"Disculpen la tardanza – Dijo goku entrando con mew en sus manos.

"No te preocupes goku – Dijo misty con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué eres tan amable con él? – Dijo ash molesto.

"Tal vez por que…. ¡El no exploto mi bicicleta! – Grito furiosa, haciendo que ash se callara inmediatamente.

"Misty tienen el carácter muy fuerte, me recuerda mucho a las chicas – Pensó goku nervioso al ver el carácter tan fuerte de la peli naranja.

"Acaso ¿Eso que tienes hay es? – Dijo la enfermera viendo el Pokémon que descansaba en los brazos de él saiyajin.

"Así es, el es mew – Dijo el saiyajin presentando al pequeño felino rosado.

"Mew – Exclamo el pequeño Pokémon mientras sonreía.

"Es tan lindo – Dijeron la enfermera y misty con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Basta de esto, ya estoy hablando con el profesor – Dijo ash fastidiado por el comportamiento de ambas.

"Hola ash, ¿Cómo has estado? – Saludo el profesor.

"Hola profesor oak, le hablaba para decirle que un amigo quiere ser entrenador al igual que yo, incluso ya capturo a un pokemon.

"¿En serio?, y que pokemon atrapo tu amigo – pregunto con un tono curioso.

"Sera mejor que el se lo mostrara – Ash llama a goku que había estado parado sin decir nada.

"Hola – Dijo goku con una sonrisa.

"Hola hijo, escuche que quieres ser entrenador pokemon y que has capturado a uno, ¿Es cierto?

"Claro, que si, suena muy divertido – Dijo goku con su clásico entusiasmo.

"Vaya cuanta energía tienes muchacho, cambiando de tema ¿Podrías mostrarme el pokemon que has capturado?.

"Claro, ven aquí mew – Llamo goku al pequeño pokemon rosado.

"¿Acaso dijiste mew? – Pregunto el profesor incrédulo.

"Si, déjeme presentarlo – Goku toma al pokemon y lo pone frente a la pantalla de él teléfono – Mew – Dijo el pokemon mientras sonreía.

"Esto es increíble, no puedo creerlo, se supone que mew solo elige a la persona 100% pura de corazón….. Eso quiere decir que tu – Decía el profesor que no podía salir de su estupor.

"Eso parece – Fue lo único que pudo decir el saiyajin mientras sonreía y mew se acomodaba en él regazo de goku.

"Bien te daré una licencia pokemon y tu pokedex para que seas oficialmente un entrenador pokemon – Dijo el profesor preparándose para escribir – Bien dime tu nombre completo, lugar de nacimiento y tu edad.

"Mi nombre es son goku – Goku piensa en que decir de su lugar de origen y su edad, así que decide mentir. – Nací en el monte paous el 27 de mayo y tengo 16 años (Nota del autor: No se que día nacío goku así que pondré cualquiera).

El profesor termino de escribir todo en su computadora – Muy bien en unos momentos te enviare tu licencia de entrenador junto a tu pokedex y 3 pokebolas – Dijo el profesor poniendo felices a los 4 chicos, mientras la enfermera joy lo felicitaba.

"Goku, creo que tendrás que cambiarte de ropa para el viaje – Dijo misty algo insegura de el atuendo de él saiyajin.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella, tu ropa no es la más correcta para entrenar pokemones – Apoyo brock a misty.

"Pero a mi me gusta esta ropa no veo nada de malo en ella – Dijo goku con las manos en la nuca.

Repentinamente misty le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – Has lo que te dije – Le grito misty mientras goku asustado corría hacia un cuarto y le hablaba a la enfermera joy.

"Disculpe enfermera, ¿No seria mucha molestia si me cambio aquí? -Pregunto goku de manera educada y apresurada.

"Adelante, tome se su tiempo – Respondió de la misma manera.

Varios minutos habían pasado y goku no salía de la habitación.

"¿Qué diablos estará haciendo hay dentro? – Pregunto misty claramente enojada.

Repentinamente la puerta se abre, mostrando al saiyajin semi desnudo sonrojando tremendamente a misty y a la enfermera, fue tan grande la sorpresa de verlo así que la nariz les comenzó a sangrar.

"Disculpa misty ¿Se encuentran bien? – Pregunto confundido por la manera de actuar de ambas.

"¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Ponte tu ropa! – Grito misty que en el fondo ella sabia que quería seguir viéndolo sin su dogi.

"Lo siento, es que recordé que solo traje mis dogis de combate – Hablo rápidamente.

"No se preocupe joven, tengo algo de ropa que tal vez sea de su talla – Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias enfermera – Dijo el saiyajin que sin aviso la abrazo, -La enfermera estaba muy roja al sentir los músculos de él cuerpo de goku.

"Disculpe, ¿Me podría bajar? – Hablo un poco apenada mientras su nariz no dejaba de sangrar.

"Claro lo siento mucho – Dijo un poco apenado.

 **Minutos mas tarde.**

Goku salía con su nuevo atuendo (Nota del autor: No quiero describir el nuevo atuendo ya que ya puse mucho relleno en el capitulo así que siendo breve, su nuevo atuendo seria igual al de trunks en dragon ball gt ya que me pareció que le quedaría bien y encaja muy bien).

"Vaya no te queda nada mal – Dijo brock con una mano en la barbilla – ¿Tu que opinas misty?.

"Si le queda muy bien – Dijo en voz baja y sonrojada.

"Pues es bastante cómoda – Goku comienza a estirar sus brazos y lanzar varios puñetazos.

"Felicidades goku, ahora eres un entrenador pokemon – Ash le entrega las cosas que el profesor oak le había mandado.

"Que bien, ¿Ahora que sigue? – El saiyajin no sabia que hacer después ya que era nuevo en ese mundo.

"Lo segundo es ir al siguiente gimnasio pokemon para ganar mi siguiente medalla dijo ash –"Pika pi – Dijo en señal de asentimiento su pokemon.

"Creo que también iré, claro si a mew le parece – Goku mira al pequeño pokemon que estaba flotando al lado de él.

"Mew – Fue lo único que dijo mientras movía su cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

"Bien, entonces vámonos – Dijo ash que posaba de forma heroica con el roedor amarillo en su hombro.

"Gracias por todo enfermera joy – Dijo goku mientras caminaba a la salida.

"No fue nada, espero volver a verlos – Contesto dulcemente.

En el transcurso de él viaje ash peleo con un entrenador pokemon, mostrando sus habilidades al igual que las de pikachu. Luego de un rato se toparon con otro que desafío a goku a una batalla.

"Starmie ve – El entrenador llamo a su pokemon para pelear.

"Vamos mew, muestrale tus habilidades – Dijo goku feliz sabiendo que el poder de mew era más grande que el de la mayoría.

"Starmie usa chorro de agua.

"Mew esquívalo y usa impact trueno – Dijo goku dejando a mew muy confundido y a los demás con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Goku, ese ataque es solo para pokemon tipo eléctrico – Dijo ash nervioso.

"¿Acaso no sabes que ataques tiene tu pokemon tonto? – Misty le grito molesta.

"Lo siento es que esta es mi primer batalla pokemon – Se excuso nervioso y asustado por el carácter de misty.

"Veamos los ataques de mew son "- Ash a punta su pokedex hacia mew esperando que Dexter supiera".

"Los movimientos que mew conoce son: Transformación, psíquico, Mega puño y Confusión – Termino de hablar la voz robotica de el aparato.

"Ha ya veo, entonces mew usa tu ataque psíquico – Dijo goku – Los ojos de mew tomaron un color azul, empezando a rodear a starmie y mandándolo a volar contra una montaña, venciéndolo de un solo golpe.

"Impresionante – Misty y brock susurraron impresionados mientras ash solo miraba esto celoso de no tener a un Pokémon como mew.

"Creo que ganaste mew – Dijo goku con felicidad de ganar su primer combate.

"Amigo tu Pokémon es muy fuerte – Dijo el otro entrenador impresionado.

"Gracias – Dijo goku con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Bien, es hora de que yo siga mi camino, espero y podamos volver a pelear – El entrenador se da media vuelta mientras regresaba starmie a su poke ball.

"Eso espero, entrenaremos y nos aremos más fuertes – Goku voltea a ver a mew mientras le sonreía.

Luego de esto siguieron los hechos iguales a las de la serie donde fueron al monte luna y fueron al gimnasio tipo agua, donde misty intentaba que ash y los demás no entraran al gimnasio. Luego ash se entera de que misty también es entrenadora y el hecho por el que no quería que fueran al gimnasio.

Ash peleo contra misty, mientras sus hermanas, brock y goku estaban de publicó, el tiempo fue algo incomodo para goku ya que las hermanas de misty no dejaban de coquetearle y preguntarle cosas que él aún no entiende.

"si ganamos esta pelea, ganaremos nuestra siguiente medalla – Ash comienza a imaginarse a el siendo el campeón de la liga pokemon, hasta que el equipo rocket aparece interrumpiendo la batalla.

(Nota del autor: Me saltare el lema que siempre dicen por que me sentiría raro escribiéndolo xd).

"El equipo rocket de nuevo – Dijo ash con preocupación sabiendo lo que tenían planeado hacer.

"Qué sujetos tan raros, ¿Acaso tu los conoces ash? –Preguntó goku con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Algo así, lo que sucede es que estos tipos tratan de robarse a mi pikachu.

"Así es mocoso, y más vale que lo entregues por las buenas – Jessie sonríe confiada preparada para activar la aspiradora gigante (Nota: si no se como describir esa cosa, eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió escribir).

"No se los permitiré – Goku baja de un salto y se pone frente a ellos.

"Aparta te de nuestro camino niño bonito – Dijo james enojado.

"¿Por qué no intentas quitarme? – Dijo goku sonriendo de forma confiada.

"Te voy a dar una lección para que se te quite lo confiado – Dijo meowth, comenzando a arañar el rostro de goku.

"¿Qué fue eso? – Se pregunto algo confundido sin mostrar alguna emoción.

"Ay mis garritas -Meowth se agarra la pata con una lagrima en su ojo viendo como quedaron sus uñas después de intentar arañar a goku.

"Oye ¿Estas bien? – Dijo goku algo confundido.

"¡Tu maldito de que tienes hecha tu piel, mira como me dejaste mis hermosas garritas! – Le gritaba meowth molesto a goku.

"¿Yo?, pero si fuiste tu quien empezó – Se defendió goku algo confuso.

"Dejen se de juegos, ahora mismo nos llevaremos a todos los pokemon de este gimnasio junto a ese pikachu. – Jessie activa la aspiradora gigante comenzando a llevarse a todos los pokemon.

"No se los voy a permitir – Goku toma el frente de la gigante aspiradora y la comienza a jalar hasta lograr arrancarla.

"Oye deja eso maldito – Gritaron en conjunto Jessie y james molestos.

"Mew, utiliza su tu ataque psíquico y manda volar a estos payasos – Goku saca de su poke bola a mew que comienza hacer lo que le pide goku.

"Acaso ese es mew, si logramos capturarlo imaginen lo que el jefe nos daría – Los 3 comienzan a imaginarse en una gran mansión con una vida demasiado lujosa.

Mew comenzó a brillar un azul fuerte, comenzando ha envolver con el mismo brillo a el equipo rocket, sacándolos de su momento, terminando por mandarlos a volar.

"EL equipo rocket fue vencido otra vez – Se escucho como ultimo grito de el trio.

"Vaya, esos sujetos si que eran raros – Goku voltea a ver a mew para felicitarlo, -" Buen trabajo mew – Comenzando a acariciar la cabeza de el pequeño felino rosado.

"Mew – Dijo feliz mientras ronroneaba.

"Goku eso fue estupendo, tu también mew – Dijo misty que estuvo de espectadora junto a los demás.

"Gracias misty, aun que debo darle crédito a mew por elegirme como su entrenador – Goku siguió acariciando al pequeño mientras este solo ronroneaba con los ojos cerrados.

"Oye grandote, eso fue impresionante – Dijo una de las hermanas de misty.

"Si, deberías de quedarte con nosotras para que nos ayudes en los shows que damos.

"De ninguna manera, yo lo vi primero – Dijo misty que se puso en medio de goku y sus hermanas.

"¿Acaso misty a ti te gus….? – Ash no termino de hablar ya que misty con una velocidad impresionante le tapo la boca para que no hablara.

"Si dices algo así te mato ¿Quedo claro? – Dijo misty con un tono de ultra tumba, poniéndole la piel de gallina a ash y a goku que sabia muy bien que no debería hacer enojar a misty si no quería morir.

"De verdad misty me recuerda las chicas cuando de enojan – Pensó asustado al recordar a sus amigas/Novias de su mundo.

"Bien, creo que es hora de que mew y yo entremos en acción – Dijo goku listo para pelear.

"Ten goku, dudo mucho de que podamos ganarte, así que para evitar otra derrota más, ten una medalla agua – Dijo la hermana mayor entregándole la medalla.

"Qué curioso, yo pensé lo mismo, por eso había traído esto – Dijo brock haciéndole la entrega de la medalla de su gimnasio.

"Gracias, aun que hubiera preferido ganarla en una combate y no de esta manera – Dijo goku algo decepcionado de no pelear.

"Esperen, ¿Qué pasara con mi medalla?, estuve a nada de vencer a misty – Dijo ash en tono de reclamo.

"Esta bien, denle una medalla al niño – Dijo misty.

"Con esta van 2, 6 más y podre entrar en la liga pokemon – Dijo entusiasmado.

"Lo mismo digo – Goku saca un pequeño estuche para colocar las 2 medallas.

"¿De donde sacaste ese estuche? – Pregunto ash.

"Me lo dio ella – Dijo señalando a misty, que solo sonrió y lo saludo algo apenada.

"Bien, es hora de que sigamos nuestro camino, hacia un nuevo horizonte – Ash empieza a posar heroica mente mientras apuntaba hacia la salida con pikachu en su hombro.

"No quieras lucirte ash ketchum – Misty aparece detrás de él dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"Eso debió haber dolido – Le susurro goku a brock que solo asintió con la cabeza sintiendo pena por su amigo.

Esta historia continuara, ok no, solo quiero disculparme con todos ustedes ya que han sido mas de 2 meses de no subir nada, antes de los reclamos, quiero explicarles el por qué, hace mas de un año mi abuela falleció cuando sucedió eso toda la familia se rompió, simplemente dejaron de hablarse mis tíos y tías, hasta hace unos meses empezó todo, ellos quieren vender la casa de mi abuela y otros no ya que hasta yo recuerdo eso, mi abuela siempre nos dijo a todos que cuando ella muriera no quería que vendieran la casa, algunos a pesar de saber eso simplemente les valió y han estado peleando, ahora todos los días me despierto escuchando a mi madre peleando con mis tíos o tías, todo esto empezó a afectarme, la manera en la que una familia tan unida se quebró por simple dinero, luego de unos días lo único que hacia era tener pensamientos negativos, con tantas peleas y pensamientos negativos me comenzó a afectar mucho que caí en una depresión, simplemente perdí el interés en todo, no iba a la escuela, casi me hago anémico, no salía para de mi cuarto y deje de ir al gimnasio, perdí la masa muscular que luego de varios meses logre ganar, mi mamá por todas las peleas nunca se dio cuenta que a mi me estaban afectando por sus pleitos hasta que le llamaron de la escuela y se dio cuenta, ahora tomo anti depresivos que me han estado ayudando a ver las cosas de una manera mas positiva.

Bueno, con todo ya explicado le quiero proponer algo, si este capitulo llega a superar los 50 reviews en fanfiction, y alcanza los 300 me gusta en youtube subiré el capitulo en 3 días espero y logren superar esta meta, yo se que pueden antes de irme responderé a sus comentarios, de él capitulo anterior.

 **Kenallo25:** Así es jaja ahora espero a que tu también actualizes tus historias xd.

 **Summer145:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, también pondré a kale y samui, tengo pensado agregar a chicas de naruto pero prefiero que ustedes voten por las que más les gustan.

 **The pro saiyan:** Agradezco mucho tu comentario y espero y sigas leyendo los siguientes capítulos.

 **Jhon862:** Qué bueno que te gusto, y si también abran chicas de tokio ghoul ya que las han estado pidiendo mucho.

 **Dios goku:** Muchas gracias, lamento haberte hecho esperar por el capitulo.

 **Samielssj12:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, justo ahora me estoy viendo el anime para agregar a las chicas de date a live.

 **Fireguy12399:** Gracias, ya no tienes que esperar aquí esta después de tantos años xdxd.

 **Gogetta:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y con respecto a las chicas que dijiste de dxd, ya había dicho que las iba a agregar, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que entren en el harem, al igual que las de akame ga kill, esdeath y akame son mis preferidas así que las pondré junto a las que me pediste c:

 **Fabry96:** Si, después de tanto tiempo actualizo, así que ya había pensado agregar a las chicas de sailor moon, también veré los animes de las otras chicas que me dijiste para agregarlas a esta historia.

Con este comentario final yo me despido, hasta aquí SaiyajinE


End file.
